MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Update chap 11! Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan? YUNJAE fanfiction, warning inside, DLDR, no edit! banyak typos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Cast lain menyusul

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
><em>

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

"UCHUUUUUUN!"

'...'

"UCHUUUUUUN!"

"Kagak ade mak..."

"UCHUUUUUUN! Ya ampun tuh anak, Uncu, mane hyung kamu haa? pagi-pagi bukannya bantuin orang tua malah ngilang aje ntu anak, ya salam"

"Tauk tuh, tadi keluar aje subuh-subuh kagak bilang-bilang juga, padahal udeh Uncu tanyain deh mak"

Hhhh...

"Ya udeh deh, elu pegang bentar adek lu ye Cu, emak mau masakin kalian nasi goreng kayak biase"

"Nasi goreng lagi ye mak? yang lain nape sih mak?"

"Ya ampun Cu, ini aje kite kudu bersyukur nak, ni ari kite masih bise makan nasi...lu liat aje tetangge kite pagi-pagi malah ada yang cuma bise ngirup aer putih doang, arraso?"

"Arraso mak"

Begitulah kehebohan pagi yang kerap terjadi disebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu namun dengan keadaannya yang rapi dan bersih. Sesosok cantik yang sibuk hilir mudik didalam rumah tersebut sementara bibirnya yang merah ikut sibuk berkomat-kamit entah membicarakan apa saja dengan logat betawinya yang kental

Sosok cantik dengan poni yang dijepit itu kini tengah sibuk memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi keluarganya, sementara sang anak berpipi gembul berbadan montok yang dipanggilnya dengan panggilan Uncu yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun itu sibuk menjaga sang adik yang masih berusia balita belum genap 2 tahun.

Sesekali sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu mereka itu menoleh mengecek keadaan sang anak balita yang dipercayakan kepada sang kakaknya tadi. Sedikit was-was karena balita yang belum genap berusia 2 tahun itu belum terlalu tegar berjalan, terkadang masih sering terjatuh.

Akhirnya sang ibu yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'emak' itu selesai memasak dan langsung memindahkan nasi goreng tersebut kedalam 4 buah piring berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapur mereka yang tak terlalu besar, maklum saja rumah mereka tidaklah terlalu besar juga, hanya kira-kira berukuran 6x5 meter saja. Keluarga yang cukup prihatin.

"Uncu ayo cepetan lu makan ntar telat lagi, adek lu sini..."

"Ye mak"

Si emak cantik yang berkulit putih halus mulus itupun dengan cepat mengambil sang adik dari gendongan kakaknya agar sang kakak yang sudah berseragam sekolah dapat segera meyantap sarapannya dan pergi sekolah.

"Ummaaa..." serta merta sibalita yang berada digendongan sang emak memanggil emaknya dengan sebutan yang asing, sementara tangan mungilnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk dada sang emak.

"Ne, waeyo chagiya?" sang emak cantikpun menjawab dengan bahasa yang berbeda juga, berbeda dengan bahasa yang digunakannya sewaktu berbincang dengan sang kakak.

"Mimik ummaa...mimik..." ujar sang anak digendongan yang terus menepuk-nepuk dada sang emak, sepertinya ia masih menyusu dan ingin segera menghisap benda yang berada didada sang emak.

"Ne, ne...sabar eoh, Imin makan nasi goreng ne? mimiknya nanti aje ye"

"Aniiii, mimik ummaaa"

"Arraso, anak umma kagak sabaran ye..."

Serta merta sang emak menyingkap kaos tipis yang dipakainya dan mendekatkan sang anak yang sudah tidak sabar lagi kedadanya, dan mulailah bibir bocah itu bergoyang-goyang pertanda ia tengah menyedot benda kenyal yang berada didada sang emak, sementara sang emak masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya melipat pakaian-pakaian bersih yang sudah dicuci milik langganannya.

Begitulah kehidupan seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong sehari-harinya bersama tiga orang malaikat peninggalan sang suami tercinta yang telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pria? suami?

Yah Kim Jaejoong adalah pria berkebangsaan Korea, bisa dikatakan ia adalah pria dengan segala kelebihan. Lihatlah, ia pria namun memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik, mata yang luar biasa indah bulat besar bersinar, bibir yang semerah buah cherry serta kulit yang luar biasa putihnya hingga melebihi putihnya cat tembok rumah Haji Asnawi kepala kampung Bojong, kelurahan Pondok Kelapa, kecamatan Duren Sawit Jakarta Timur tempat sicantik tersebut tinggal bersama tiga anaknya yang alhamdulillah sehat walafiat.

Masih mengenai pria dengan segala kelebihan, ternyata selain dianugerahi wajah cantik yang melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita ternyata Kim Jaejoong dianugerahi juga sebuah rahim yang tumbuh subur didalam tubuhnya yang dikenal dengan istilah _Male Pregnancy_ meskipun Kim Jaejoong bukan pria Korea pertama yang memiliki kelebihan ini.

Pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dengan Choi Siwon anak pengusaha terkenal Korea pemilik perusahaan raksasa penguasa bisnis di Korea yang berbuntut kisah cinta yang tak direstui oleh kedua orang tua Choi Siwon adalah hal yang mengawali terdamparnya pasangan sesama jenis itu di Jakarta kota metropolitan yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

Keadaan Kim Jaejoong yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak terpandang membuat keluarga Choi mati-matian untuk tidak merestui hubungan kedua pria yang saling mencintai itu.

Akhirnya Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon memilih untuk kawin lari saja dan menetap Di Jakarta hingga mereka dikarunia 3 anak yang sehat dan lucu-lucu, mereka adalah, Kim Yoochun 10 tahun yang kerap dipanggil 'Uchun', Kim Junsu 9 tahun yang biasa dipanggil 'Uncu' dan Kim Changmin 1'8 bulan yang mempunyai nama pangilan 'Imin'.

Mengapa anak mereka semua menyandang marga sang umma, bukan marga sang ayah? hal ini dikarenakan keluarga Choi yang merasa kehilangan anak mereka selalu berupaya mencari keberadaan Choi Siwon, hingga untuk menyamarkan jejak keberadaan mereka maka diputuskanlah oleh Jaejoong dan Siwon untuk memberi marga 'Kim' saja kepada 3 anak tersebut.

Karena tinggal dikampung yang mayoritas penghuninya adalah keturunan asli Betawi maka tidaklah heran jika Kim Jaejoong yang sehari-harinya akrab dipanggil 'mak Jujung' itu menjadikan bahasa Betawi sebagai bahasa sehari-harinya. Maklum, ia sudah menjadi warga kampung tersebut semenjak ia menikah dan menetap dikampung itu bersama mendiang suaminya, Choi Siwon.

Meski ditakdirkan memiliki nasib yang tragis dan menyedihkan tak membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong aka mak Jujung menjadi lemah dan menyerah kepada takdirnya, ia selalu berusaha menghadapi kehidupannya dengan sekuat tenaganya demi ketiga malaikat titipan mendiang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

Kim Jaejoong selalu bersyukur dikaruniai wajah dan tubuh yang memikat meski hal itu seringkali membuatnya mengalami kesulitan, terhitung beberapa kali ia hampir terjebak rayuan beberapa orang untuk menjual tubuhnya, untunglah ia masih bisa mengatasinya. Tak ada sedikitpun dibenaknya untuk menjual tubuhnya, ia lebih baik bekerja banting tulang apa saja mencari rejeki yang halal untuk menghidupi anak-anaknya.

Selama ini yang hanya bisa dilakukan Jaejoong adalah menjadi tukang cuci upahan dengan mengambil pakaian-pakaian kotor kerumah-rumah, kemudian menjadi joki dijalur three in one, bahkan tak segan ia mengamen dilampu-lampu merah dengan menggendong Imin sibungsu anak yang paling disayangnya. Tak sedetikpun ia rela meninggalkan anak bungsunya yang masih menyusu kepadanya itu.

Kepada Changmin juga ia sebisanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan memakai bahasa korea dengan tujuan agar ia tidak melupakan bahasa tanah airnya itu, hingga janganlah heran jika Changmin kerap berbicara bahasa korea kepada Jejoong dengan lidah cadelnya. Dan karena Imin jugalah ia bertekad untuk mencari Suami pengganti Siwon yang benar-benar disukai oleh anak bungsunya itu. Imin biasanya akan bersikap kasar kepada pria yang mencoba mendekati ummanya, panggilan bocah tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Mengapa Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Imin? itu karena tak lama dari Imin lahir Siwon mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia, sehingga Imin hanya merasakan kasih sayang sang ayah sebentar saja, berbeda dengan kedua hyung-nya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong berjanji akan mencurahkan kasih sayang sebesar-besarnya kepada Imin meski ia juga tetap menyayangi kedua hyungnya yang lain. Untunglah kedua hyung Imin, Uchun dan Uncu memahami hal tersebut dan tidak protes atas kasih sayang berlebih sang emak kepada Imin.

* * *

><p>"Mak aye pulang"<p>

"Ya ampun Uchun, darimane aje nak? buruan gih ntar lu telat lagi, liat Uncu adek lu udeh siap dari tadi ayo noh..."

"Iye mak..."

Jaejoong tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebal lantaran si Uchun anak sulung yang sedari pagi tadi dicarinya baru manampakkan jidatnya (?) cepat-cepat sisulung itu menghambur kekamar mandi lantaran hari yang sudah semakin siang saja, ia mesti cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat sekolah.

"Cun, lu kemane sih? kok ngilang pagi-pagi?" Jaejoong mencoba bertanya kepada sang putra dengan lemah lembut saat Yoochun tengah menikmati nasi goreng buatannya.

"Anu mak, hehehe...ogah ah, ntar emak marah lagi"

"Marah nape? lu emangnya nape? lu nyolong lagi ye?" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya membuat Yoochun yag tadinya sempat cengengesan menjadi tertunduk takut.

"Kagak mak, aye kagak nyolong kok"

"Jadi ape kalo bukan nyolong? biasenye juge lu suka nyolong kan? kemaren ayam haji subekti, kemarennye lagi lu nyolong mangganya mpok nunuk noh, ini ape lagi yang lu colong?" berondong bibir merah dengan Changmin digendongannya semakin membuat sisulung tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kagak mak, aye kagak nyolong...nih mak" Yoochun yang masih tertunduk serta merta menjulurkan sesuatu digenggaman tangannya kepada sang emak.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak melihat uluran tangan anak sulungnya itu,"Ape tuh?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan dahi yang berkerut sedangkan genggaman tangan Yoochun masih terulur berharap emaknya menerima benda didalam genggamannya.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menerima benda yang berbentuk gumpalan. Uang kertas. Dan Jaejoongpun terpana dengan uang kertas yang berbentuk gumpalan yang sudah berada ditangannya.

"Cun, i-ini a-ape Cun? lu ga nyolong kan? Yoochun hanya menggeleng keras.

"Kagak mak, Uchun sumpeh"

"Jadi, lu dapet darimane nih duit?"

'...'

"Cun, lu jangan boongin emak ye" Yoochun masih terdiam, Jaejoong semakin dibuatnya bingung.

"Uncu denger dari nyak Rohaye barusan katenya Uchun hyung dagang koran mak" tiba-tiba suara nyaring Junsu menimpali menjawab pertanyaan sang emak yang sontak membuat wajah cantik sang emak berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya ampun Uchuuun, sape yang nyuruh lu buat kerja gituan nak? emak lu ini masih mampu ngidupin lu pada, lu belajar aje yang bener, eoh"

"Ne mak, tapi Uchun emang kepingin bantuin emak, Uchun kasian liat emak pontang-panting sana-sini, mana sambil netekin Imin lagi, lagian ini ga ganggu waktu belajar uchun kok mak" akhirnya bibir Yoochun mampu menjawab gerutuan emaknya dengan lancar.

"Ya udeh, ntar deh kite bahas lagi, sekarang lu ajak adek lu berangkat sekolah noh, liat jam udeh ampir jam tujuh ntar lu telat lagi"

"Ye mak, kite berangkat dulu ye..."

"Ye, ati-ati ye"

_Hhhhh.._.

Helaan nafas Jaejoong mengiringi kepergian kedua putranya setelah keduanya mencium telapak tangan emak mereka. Dengan perasaan miris Jaejoong memandangi gumpalan uang kertas digenggamannya pemberian Yoochun barusan. Hati Jaejoong terasa diiris-iris membayangkan putranya yang masih berada dikelas 5 sekolah dasar itu bekerja menjajakan koran dari rumah-kerumah dari fajar menyingsing hingga hari terang benderang. Tak terasa tetesan bening mengaliri kedua sisi wajah cantiknya.

"Ummaa ujimaa" Changmin yang berada digendongannya berusaha menenangkan sang umma yang dirasanya tengah bersedih.

* * *

><p><em>Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi<em>  
><em>bikin lu ketagihan<em>  
><em>semua jadi goyang<em>

_Bang Jali Bang Jali goyangnya bikin hepi_  
><em>bikin lu ketagihan<em>  
><em>semua jadi riang<em>

_Assek-assek joss...!_

_daripada nggak olahraga_  
><em>badan jadi sakit sendiri<em>  
><em>goyang mandi tiga kali sehari<em>  
><em>penyakit pasti langsung pergi<em>

_Serrr...serrr..._

"Eh neng, daripada ngamen mending ngikut abang ke Ancol yok...ntar dibayar 500 ribu, hehehe"

"Cantik-cantik kok ngamen sih, mana bawa anak lagi, netekin lagi, ya ampuun kasian banget tuh"

"Tuh cewe cantik ngamen, mane lakinye ye, trus gaya ngamennye kok kayak bencong gitu ye?"

"Gile cantik amat ntu tukang ngamen? mulus lagi kayak orang korea, jangan-jangan itu Song Hye Kyo lagi nyamar?"

Demikianlah sebagian dari sekian banyak bisik-bisik kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang melintas maupun yang berada dilampu merah perempatan sebuah jalan dikeramaian kota Jakarta disiang hari itu.

Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menyanyikan bait lagu Bang Jali dengan alat musik seadanya yang dibawanya dari rumah bersama Changmin yang setia didalam gendongannya yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menyusu didadanya, pemandangan tersebut tak urung membuat heboh para pemakai jalan yang menyaksikan pemandangan dada mulus Kim Jaejoong tersebut. Ia-pun tak luput dari godaan laki-laki iseng yang terhipnotis akan kecantikan dan kemulusannya.

Para aki-aki, pedagang asongan, abang tukang gorengan, tukang somay, supir bus, supir taksi dan semua yang berkelamin laki-laki hanya dapat meneguk air liurnya saja saat melihat sicantik Jaejoong yang dengan santainya memamerkan dada berisinya yang tengah disedot oleh sang anak didepan khalayak ramai. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menyangka jika kemungkinan Jaejoong adalah seorang artis yang tengah melakukan Syuting reality show dijalan itu.

Kim Jaejoong hanya berlalu cuek. Ia-pun segera beranjak dengan berjalan kaki menuju jalur_ three in one_ tempat biasa ia mangkal menjajakan dirinya sebagai joki dijalur tersebut.

Lebih dari 30 menit Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sudah tertidur digendongannya menunggu mobil yang berhenti dan membutuhkan jasanya. Keadaan jalan hari itu tumben cukup sepi sehingga Jaejoong sudah berdiri agak lama dan mulai kelelahan, berapa kali ia membenarkan dan mengencangkan kain gendongan Changmin, anak itu sudah lumayan berat. Matahari menyinari kota Jakarta dikawasan Kebayoran sore hari itu lumayan terik.

Hingga sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat didepan sicantik mak Jujung kita bermaksud memakai jasanya sebagai joki dijalur Three In One yang mengharuskan penumpang mobil dijalur tersebut minimal 3 orang.

Tampak dua orang yang berada didalam mobil mewah itu, sang supir yang berada dibelakang kemudi dan sang Tuan yang berada dibangku belakang, duduk santai dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati dan setitik tahi lalat diujung kirinya tampak terkatup rapat dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Jaejoong-pun segera masuk dan duduk dengan posisi disebelah sang majikan dibangku belakang.

"S-Sore T-Tuan" ucap Jaejoong canggung dibalas anggukan singkat dari sipemilik bibir hati, ia berada tepat disebelah kanan pria yang diakuinya lumayan tampan, hampir setampan mendiang suaminya, Choi Siwon (menurut mak Jujung loh... .).

Selanjutnya perjalanan Kim Jaejoong diwarnai keheningan dan kecanggungan, tak sedikitpun Tuan tampan tersebut mengajak Jaejoong bicara, ia hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya saja. Ditengah perjalanan Changmin terbangun, Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa bercanda bersama Changmin.

"Ummaa, mimik" ternyata Changmin kembali teringat dengan benda kesayangannya. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu jika harus mengeluarkan dadanya dihadapan Tuan tampan tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu diahadapan orang itu.

"Imin mimiknya tunggu kita turun saja, arraso?" bujuk Jaejoong perlahan, seraya mengusap rambut halus Changmin.

"Anii umma, ciyohhh" Changmin ternyata merasa sangat kehausan. Tuan disebelahnya sedikit menoleh, seperti nya ada yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Gwaenchana baby, tunggu sebentar lagi, ottokhe?"

"Anii, aniii, Ciyoooh, hiks..." Changmin-pun mulai mengamuk.

"Korea?"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba pria yang berada disebelah Jaejoong menyebutkan negara asalnya, tentu membuat Jaejoong merasa heran.

"Kudengar kau dan anakmu itu berbicara bahasa korea, apakah benar?" akhirnya pria tampan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"N-Ne tuan, aye berasal dari sono" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut dengan logat betawinya tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya.

"kalau begitu kita berasal dari negara yang sama" ujar pria itu kemudian.

"Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong antusias hingga ia memakai bahasa korea lagi.

"Ne, perkenalkan...Jung Yunho Imnida"

.

.

.

**tbc?/end?/keep?/delete?**

**Palembang, 25 januari 2014**

.

.

Niat awal pingin bikin ff dengan nuansa yang lain, maafkanlah dengan segala keterbatasan saya jika ff ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, awalnya ingin bikin ff koplak, kok jadinya malah angst, hahaha...itung-itung buat hadiah ulang tahun emak kite aje yee...^^

Maafkan jika logat betawi dan keadaan kota Jakarta yang saya buat tidak memenuhi standar readers, itu adalah usaha saya yang paling maksimal. Ampuni saya, Juseyo...hehehe

Ada yang masih menginginkan saya malanjutkan ff ngawur ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim (Choi) Jaejoong, Kim (Choi) Yoochun, Kim (choi) Junsu, Kim (Choi) Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kwon Boa, Choi Hyoje, dll

Cast lain menyusul

Pairing

YunJae only

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
><em>

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Selanjutnya perjalanan Kim Jaejoong diwarnai keheningan dan kecanggungan, tak sedikitpun Tuan tampan tersebut mengajak Jaejoong bicara, ia hanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya saja. Ditengah perjalanan Changmin terbangun, Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa bercanda bersama Changmin._

_"Ummaa, mimik" ternyata Changmin kembali teringat dengan benda kesayangannya. Jaejoong merasa sangat malu jika harus mengeluarkan dadanya dihadapan Tuan tampan tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa malu diahadapan orang itu._

_"Imin mimiknya tunggu kita turun saja, arraso?" bujuk Jaejoong perlahan, seraya mengusap rambut halus Changmin._

_"Anii umma, ciyohhh" Changmin ternyata merasa sangat kehausan. Tuan disebelahnya sedikit menoleh, seperti nya ada yang menyita perhatiannya._

_"Gwaenchana baby, tunggu sebentar lagi, ottokhe?"_

_"Anii, aniii, Ciyoooh, hiks..." Changmin-pun mulai mengamuk._

_"Korea?"_

_"Eh?"_

_Tiba-tiba pria yang berada disebelah Jaejoong menyebutkan negara asalnya, tentu membuat Jaejoong merasa heran._

_"Kudengar kau dan anakmu itu berbicara bahasa korea, apakah benar?" akhirnya pria tampan itu mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_"N-Ne tuan, aye berasal dari sono" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut dengan logat betawinya tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya._

_"kalau begitu kita berasal dari negara yang sama" ujar pria itu kemudian._

_"Jinjja?" ucap Jaejoong antusias hingga ia memakai bahasa korea lagi._

_"Ne, perkenalkan...Jung Yunho Imnida"_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

"A-Aye Kim Jaejoong Imnida tuan"

"J-Jaejoong?"

"Ne tuan, ntu name aye, tapi orang-orang dikampung mah biasenye manggil aye mak Jujung hehehe"

"Namja, eoh?"

"Ne, nan namja ya, Tuan..."

"Mwo?"

"Ummaaa, mimikkk! hiks...hiks..."

"Ne, ne chagi, sabar, eoh? _aish Imin kagak sabar aje nih anak, kagak tau situasi_"

Bibir cherry itu menggumam pelan sembari memutar sedikit arah duduknya menjadi agak membelakangi namja tampan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jung Yunho yang saat ini tengah terbengong-bengong lantaran mendengar pengakuan Kim Jaejoong yang ternyata seorang laki-laki, sejenis dengannya.

_Sreettt~_

"Yah..yah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yunho begitu terperanjat saat dilihatnya jari jemari gemulai nan putih milik Jaejoong membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya, tentu saja ia hendak menyusui Changmin yang sudah ngamuk sejak tadi.

"Mianhe tuan, anak aye mau menyusu, aye ijin menyusui disini, bolehkah?" Jaejoong menghentikan sementara pergerakan jemarinya.

"Menyusui? k-kau m-menyusui? Aishh jinjjaa" Yunho berujar frustasi saat dengan santainya Jaejoong minta ijin untuk menyusui anaknya, jelas saja itu menuai tanda tanya besar, bukankah ia seorang namja?

Yunho mengurut pelan pelipisnya, sungguh kejadian luar biasa yang ia temui, laki-laki, berwajah cantik, punya anak, menyusui pula. Komplit.

"N-ne tuan, aye menyusui"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang melahirkan anak ini" desis Yunho bertambah tak percaya dengan kenyataan dihadapannya, bocah yang berada digendongan laki-laki cantik itu mulai menyusu didada-nya, bahkan suara decakannya terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho pertanda banyaknya cairan yang berada didada sicantik berbibir merah itu, meski Yunho tak dapat melihat dengan jelas lantaran Jaejoong memutar arah duduknya kearah jendela, sedikit membelakanginya.

"Mianhe tuan, memang aye yang mengandung dan ngelahirin anak-anak aye"

"Anak-anak?" bibir berbentuk hati itu terperangah.

"Ne, nih si Imin punye dua hyung-nye tuan, anak aye semua ada tiga, hehehe" jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

"Mwoya, kau memiliki tiga anak? b-berarti s-suami-mu?"

"Aye jande tuan, bapaknye anak-anak margenye Choi meninggal waktu Imin masih umur 3 bulan tuan" seketika raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu, menyebabkan tatapan iba dari kedua mata sipit disebelahnya.

"Umm, mianhe, nan jeongmal mianhe Jaejoong ah"

"Gwaenchana, tuan"

Raut tampan itu serta merta menghilangkan tatapan sendunya, menggantinya perlahan dengan tatapan kekaguman, betapa ia sangat mengagumi orang yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya ini. Seorang yang berjuang sendiri menghidupi ketiga anaknya tak peduli meski harus bekerja dijalanan seperti ini.

Yunho terus memperhatikan bagaimana seorang namja didekatnya ini menyusui dan berusaha menidurkan balita yang berada dalam gendongannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tampak surai hitam Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya bersenandung kecil melantunkan lagu nina bobo agar Changmin lekas tertidur, beruntung mereka tengah berada didalam sebuah mobil yang mewah hingga untuk sementara waktu mereka tidak akan merasa kepanasan atau kehujanan.

Perlahan kedua mata bening bocah yang belum genap berusia 2 tahun itupun menutup erat pertanda mimpi segera menyinggahinya.

"Umm, anak umma sudah tertidur ternyata" suara halus dan merdu milik sicantik itu saat mendengar dengkuran halus sang buah hati didalam pelukannya meski bibir sang balita masih saja terus bergerak menyedot dada ranumnya.

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat mengingat status sicantik disebelahnya ini. Seorang janda.

Selanjutnya sepanjang sisa perjalanan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dan tentu saja bersama sopir pribadi Yunho diwarnai kebisuan dan keheningan, tak terdengar celotehan dari bibir Changmin lantaran bocah tersebut masih menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Hingga mobil tersebut telah memasuki jalur bebas 3 in 1. Jaejoong tampak tengah bersiap-siap untuk lekas-lekas turun dari mobil mewah itu, beruntung kemejanya telah rapi terkancing seperti semula, Changmin baru saja berhenti menyusu meski masih tertidur nyenyak digendongan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang mengetahui gelagat Jaejoong yang akan segera turun dari mobil hingga diperempatan lampu merah menjadi sedikit was-was dan sedikit tak rela (?) jika sicantik Kim Jaejoong a.k.a mak Jujung begitu singkat menemani perjalanannya siang itu, jarak kekantornya masih lumayan jauh.

"Ehm...tuan, aye turun diperempatan depan ono ye" ujar sicantik memberanikan diri membuka suaranya, dirinya sedikit segan melihat wajah datar namja tampan disebelahnya. Benar saja, Yunho bahkan seolah tak mendengar ucapannya barusan. menyadari itu, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menegur sopir tampan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Pak supir, ntar aye diturunin diperempatan depan ye"

"Ehm" ucapan Jaejoong hanya dibalas deheman berat sisopir pribadi.

"Umm, mengapa terlalu terburu-buru Jaejoong shi...disini terlalu ramai, aniya Han gege?"

"Ne tuan" si sopir yang yang dipanggil Han gege itu mengangguk tanpa bermaksud memelankan laju mobilnya sedikitpun padahal mereka telah melewati perempatan jalan yang dimaksud Jaejoong barusan.

Wajah cantik itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Umm, t-tapi tuan aye mesti mengganti popok anak aye, sudah penuh" ucap sicantik terbata, sedikit takut.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kau ganti popoknya dikantorku saja, tidak baik menganti popok anakmu dijalanan, lagian ehmm..dompetku tinggal dikantor, jadi aku tak bisa membayarmu disini Jae" wajah cantik itu tertunduk ragu, seakan tak mempercayai ucapan lelaki tampan disebelahnya.

"T-Tapi, tuan..." ragu Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menculikmu kok, jika kau tak tahu jalan pulang, aku sendiri nanti yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

_Blusss~_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah cantik mak Junjung kita ini merona seperti diberi pemerah pipi mendengar janji Tuan Jung yang akan mengantarnya sendiri pulang.

"A-Arraso tuan"

* * *

><p><strong>Jung's Plaza<strong>

Jaejoong tak henti berdecak kagum melihat bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, disinilah ia berada tepat didepan bangunan pencakar langit yang bermerk 'Plaza Jung' yang terletak dikawasan bisnis kota metropolitan Jakarta. ( maaf eke ngarang)

Setelah sopir menurunkan Jaejoong dan Tuan Jung didepan lobby gedung, maka Jaejoong hanya dapat membuntuti langkah tegap pria yang berjalan didepannya. Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong yang masih betah menggendong Changmin hanya menundukkan wajah cantiknya saat menyadari semua wajah didalam lobby gedung itu tertuju kepadanya.

Jaejoong yang tidak bodoh menyadari posisi seorang Jung Yunho digedung ini saat semua karyawan didalam gedung itu berpapasan dengannya pasti menyempatkan diri untuk membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada pria yang mungkin berumur kurang dari 30 tahun tersebut.

Tentu saja setelah membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Tuan Jung kedua pasang mata mereka tak lepas menatap sosok yang menguntit Presiden Direktur perusahaan raksasa dari Korea itu, seakan bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok dekil yang selalu membuntuti atasan tertinggi mereka tersebut.

_"Paling-paling keluarganya dari kampung, kampung korea kayaknya, diliat dari kulitnya"_

_"Kalau menurutku, palingan gembel dijalanan yang dipungut tuan Jung"_

_"Gembel mana ada yang mulus gitu"_

_"Ahh, barangkali pengasuh anaknya Tuan Jung"_

_"Huss, Tuan Jung perjaka ting-ting tauk!"_

_"Ssstt...sssttt...sssttt"_

Begitulah sekilas bisik-bisik sumbang para karyawan gedung megah itu seputar sosok dekil namun cantik (?) yang selalu mengekori kemana-pun Tuan Jung atasan mereka melangkah.

Hingga disini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada.

**Ting~**

Jaejoong memperhatikan angka yang tertera persis diatas pintu lift yang mereka tumpangi, saat ini mereka sudah berada dilantai 20 gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Tampaknya lantai tersebut adalah lantai tujuan mereka karena Yunho membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Kajja, disinilah kantorku, maaf membuatmu tak nyaman, karyawanku pasti merasa heran, aku tak pernah mengajak seseorang sebelumnya"

"Gwaenchana tuan, harusnye aye turun dijalan tadi aje tuan" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

"Ahh sudah, tidak usah kau pedulikan mereka, kajja masuklah ini ruanganku, kau boleh mengganti popok anakmu diatas sofa itu, kasihan dia masih tertidur nyenyak" ujar Yunho ramah, hatinya masih sedikit bingung mengapa ia bertingkah begitu baik dan ramah kepada orang asing yang sangat berbeda tingkat ekonomi dengannya itu, terlebih orang itu baru saja dikenalnya.

Mungkin karena melihat senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan Jaejoong, hati dingin eksekutif muda itu sedikit mencair. Seluruh karyawannya mengenal Jung Yunho adalah namja dingin dan kaku, meski memang ramah kepada siapa saja, tapi ia benar-benar tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"N-Ne, gomawo tuan..."

Jaejoong kembali terperangah saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang baru saja dibuka Yunho, ruangan yang lebih seperti apartemen mewah karena ukurannya yang sangat luas, bahkan ada dua set kursi sofa empuk didalamnya, sebuah TV LED berukuran besar tertempel didindingnya, belum lagi furniture modern serta arsitektur berkelas yang mendesain setiap ruangannya yang bukan menyerupai kantor lagi saking nyamannya, bahkan ruangan tersebut memilki pantry yang bisa dipakai sebagai tempat memasak.

Jaejoong mengamati papan nama yang terletak diatas meja kerja milik Yunho, ia membaca dalam hati tulisan yang tertera disana, '_Jung Yunho Presiden Direktur'_

Tubuh kekar Yunho berjalan kearah belakang ruangan itu, tampaknya yang menjadi tujuannya adalah pantry, ia sepertinya hendak mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas besar yang berada disana.

"Umm Jaejoong shi, kau bisa...Mwoya! mengapa duduk disana? Aigoo..."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan biar disini aje, ntar kursinye kotor, sayang, hehehe"

Betapa kagetnya wajah tampan Yunho saat keluar dari pantry dengan membawa kaleng minuman dingin ia mendapati Jaejoong tengah duduk dilantai dingin ruangan kantornya, membaringkan Changmin disana dan mulai mengganti popok balita itu yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Yunho yang tidak tega melihat kedua beranak yang duduk dilantai dingin itu langsung menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong berada, menghampiri sicantik yang hampir selesai memasangkan popok langsung pakai ketubuh Changmin yang masih betah tertidur nyenyak meski hanya beralas lantai dingin.

_Srettt~_

"Kajja, duduklah diatas sofa itu, kasihan anakmu, Jaejoong ah" tanpa diduga sama sekali tangan kekar Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga ia terbangun dari posisinya yang duduk mengepor dilantai mengkilat itu.

Jaejoong yang tak siap menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit limbung, untunglah ia telah selesai mengganti popok Changmin, kalau tidak bisa-bisa tubuh bocah itu dapat ikut tertarik juga. Jaejoong kini berdiri dengan posisi sempoyongan karena ditarik paksa oleh tangan kekar milik Yunho, sehingga tubuh mungilnya hilang keseimbangan jadi dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan terlempar kembali diatas lantai dingin dan mengkilat itu.

Yunho yang tak ingin membiarkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong terjatuh dengan sigap meraih pinggang kecil tersebut dan menahannya, untuk beberapa detik Yunho dan Jaejoong terpaku pada posisi mereka, mata besar dan indah Jaejoong menatap tepat kedalam sepasang manik mata musang milik Yunho, sejenak keduanya terpaku mengagumi keindahan pandangannya.

"Oppaaa"

Yunjae masih dalam posisi yang 'berbahaya' tatkala masuk tanpa permisi seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang bertubuh mungil kedalam ruangan tepat disaat pasangan YunJae tengah mengagumi keindahan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung kembali pada posisi mereka semula, Jaejoong segera kembali ketempatnya semula membaringkan anaknya yang pulas seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila atas peristiwa barusan yang dialaminya bersama sang Presiden direktur. Sementara wanita yang baru saja mengganggu YunJae moment barusan hanya menatap kearah Jaejoong tak suka.

"Boa ya" bibir hati Yunho menggumamkan nama wanita yang baru saja masuk tanpa permisi tersebut yang kini tengah bersandar pada pintu masuk ruangannya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Nugu ya?" ujar wanita itu menatap Jaejoong dengan dagu terangkat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaejoong hanya terdiam sembari meraih tubuh mungil Changmin kembali kedalam gendongannya, seakan ingin memberikan perlindungan kepada sang bocah tanpa dosa itu jika tiba-tiba terjadi hal yaang tidak diinginkannya.

"Dia, ehm...Kim Jaejoong saudara satu negara kita" suara bass Yunho menyebutkan nama Jaejoong yang segera membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah wanita yang bernama Boa tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong? namja?" wajah cantik Boa meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ne, namja ya" kali ini bibir cherry Jaejoong yang menjawab nada heran Boa.

"Dia namja istimewa, anak itu anak kandungnya yang dikandung dan dilahirkannya dari rahimnya sendiri" Yunho membeberkan keistimewaan Jaejoong agar wanita tersebut mengetahui siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

"Pria melahirkan? dan kau percaya oppa? cihh, dijaman begini masih saja oppa percaya dengan hal mustahil seperti itu, oppa tahu? sekarang banyak sekali bayi-bayi dan balita disewakan dan dibawa oleh penyewanya untuk mengemis dijalanan seperti yang dilakukan namja ini, apalagi orang-orang akan mengira dia seorang wanita, ck...pintar sekali"

"Boa, jaga ucapanmu!" suara bass Yunho terdengar lantang membentak Boa yang dengan santainya menghina Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan emosi-nya perlahan-lahan beranjak dari posisinya dilantai dengan wajah yang terus tertunduk, ia tak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk menatap kedua orang dihadapannya itu. Sementara Jung Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya akibat hinaan yang baru saja diberikan Boa kepada Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat iba dengan pria yang diakuinya bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita yang telah menghinanya itu.

"Oppa, kau membela orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal hanya karena ia berasal dari negara yang sama? ingat oppa, aku ini tunangan-mu, dan kita akan segera menikah!"

**Deg!**

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari bibir wanita cantik dan berkelas dihadapannya, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali, dipeluknya erat-erat Changmin yang masih betah tertidur didekapannya, perlahan tubuh langsing mulus-nya melangkah menjauh dari kedua makhluk yang tak sepadan dengan-nya tersebut.

"Mianhe tuan, aye pamit pulang, gomawo atas kebaikannya, anneyong" suara halus Jaejoong berpamitan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Yunho yang masih ternganga tak percaya akan ucapan kasar Boa barusan.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya hingga baru tersadar saat Jaejoong telah berada tepat didepan pintu lift yang sama saat awal mereka tiba dilantai itu, menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Yunho berusaha mengejar sosok Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol lift tersebut.

"Jae, chakkaman! jebbal..."

"Yah oppa! mau kemana kau, aku ini tunanganmu, untuk apa mempedulikan namja menjijikkan itu, yah!" teriakan histeris Boa sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh presiden direktur perusahaan tampan yang terus mengejar keberadaan sosok Jaejoong.

Seolah tak mendengarkan apa-apa Jaejoong terus menekan tombol tersebut hingga pintu lift terbuka perlahan, tubuh mungil Jaejoong langsung memasuki benda berbentuk kubus itu dan segera menekan tombol untuk menutup pintunya disaat yang bersamaan Yunho tiba didepan lift tersebut.

"Jae, mianhe, chakkaman jebbalyo..." Yunho terus menerus menekan tombol lift agar pintu yang sudah separuh terutup itu kembali terbuka, namun Jaejoong terus menekan tombol yang berada didalam lift itu hingga pintunya terus bergerak tertutup.

"Jae! jebbal...aku belum membay...aishhh, DAMN!" Yunho menendang pintu lift tersebut sekuat tenaganya setelah usahanya tak menemukan hasil lantaran pintu lift telah benar-benar tertutup.

Yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar, kemudian ia segera berlari kearah lain dimana terdapat lift yang lainnya meski jaraknya cukup jauh, namun masih berada satu lantai dilantai tempatnya berada.

Hosh...hosh...hosh

Nafas terengah Yunho saat tiba didepan pintu lift satunya, dengan tidak sabar jarinya menekan tombol lift tersebut agar segera tiba dilobby gedung dan bertemu Jaejoong, bahkan ia belum sama sekali membayar jasa pria cantik itu.

**Ting~**

Akhirnya benda yang ditunggu Yunho tiba juga, pintu terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang yang menumpang didalam lift tersebut yang tentu saja akan menghambat waktu Yunho tiba di lobby karena lift itu harus mampir dilantai tujuan orang-orang yang tengah membungkukkan badan kearahnya saat ini.

"Keluar kalian semua, aku buru-buru" titah sang atasan tertinggi di gedung tersebut yang disambut anggukan patuh semua yang berada didalam disusul satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari dalam benda kubus tersebut. Yunho segera masuk dengan wajah dinginnya ia segera menekan tombol turun dengan tujuan lobby.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang kebetulan berada seorang diri didalam lift yang ditumpanginya tak dapat mencegah airmata yang mulai menetes dikedua pipi mulusnya, berulang kali disekanya cairan bening itu agar tak terlihat orang lain nantinya jika ia tengah menangis, bibir bawahnya digigitnya dengan keras agar dapat mengurangi sakit didadanya.

"Hiks...Siwonnie"

Disaat seperti ini hanya mendiang suaminya yang selalu diingatnya.

**Ting~**

Pintu lift terbuka menandakan ia telah sampai di lobby tujuannya, sedikit celingak-celinguk Jaejoong mengingat-ingat darimana mereka masuk tadi, dengan langkah terburu ia segera menuju pintu keluar yang berjarak cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tiba diluar gedung pencakar langit tersebut, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya menatap gedung megah itu, dalam hatinya ia berkata jika tempat itu memang bukan tempat yang cocok baginya, kenagan itu kembali dari awal masalahnya saat kedua orang tua Siwon yang menentang hubungan mereka. Yah siapa yang tidak mengenal **Choi Corp,** perusahaan raksasa penguasa seantero Korea.

Sementara itu Yunho yang baru saja tiba di lobby gedung melangkah terburu-buru seperti orang kebingungan menimbulkan kecurigaan para karyawannya yang berbisik-bisik heran melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang linglung, hingga seorang petugas keamanan mendekatinya.

"Maaf tuan Jung, ada yang bisa saya bantu, anda terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu" sapa satpam tersebut ramah.

"Ah ya, aku mencari umm, wanita...ya wanita yang menggendong anaknya, apakah ia melewati pintu ini? sebab aku yakin ia baru saja tiba di lobby ini tak lama sebelum aku tiba" satpam tersebut tampak berpikir sebentar berusaha mengingat karena tak sedikit orang yang lalu lalang lewat didepannya.

"Umm, ya tuan sepertinya saya ingat, dan orang tersebut sudah sejak tadi berjalan kearah jalan raya tersebut" ujar si satpam seraya menunjuk kearah tepat dimana Jaejoong menghilang.

Yunho hanya dapat tertunduk lemas, tak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali bertemu seorang Kim Jaejoong, sicantik yang secara jujur dikaguminya meski mereka baru saja bertemu. Sosok yang kuat menghadapi takdirnya seorang diri, berjuang hanya demi anak-anaknya meski terdampar jauh dari tanah kelahirannya.

Tak mempunyai alamat, hanya berbekal nama, Yunho pesimis akan berjumpa kembali dengan sicantik dengan senyumnya yang tulus tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho kembali menuju kedalam gedung, namun tujuannya bukan keruangan-nya karena ia yakin Boa, wanita yang ditunangkan dengannya oleh orang tuanya itu pasti masih berada diruangan tersebut.

Namja tampan berperawakan tegap itu akhirnya memutar langkahnya menuju kantin.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong melangkah santai bersama Changmin digendongannya yang kini tengah asyik kembali menyusu didada-nya setelah 2 jam perjalanan mereka menumpang kendaraan umum dari gedung Jung hingga mereka kini telah memasuki gerbang kampung mereka sendiri. Changmin yang nyaman dalam dekapan sang umma terus menyesap nikmat cairan kegemarannya sambil mendengarkan senandung merdu yang keluar dari bibir merah Kim Jaejoong sang umma.<p>

Tampak beberapa pemuda diujung gang yang biasa dilewati Jaejoong jika habis bekerja dijalanan menuju rumahnya. Pemuda-pemuda tersebut tampak berlomba-lomba ingin merebut perhatian dari bunga kampung yang sebentar lagi akan lewat.

Tap..tap..tap

Langkah perlahan Jaejoong mendekati lokasi dimana pemuda-pemuda tersebut berkumpul, Jaejoong terus menundukkan wajahnya, kebiasaan khasnya jika merasa tak percaya diri.

"Numpang lewat ye bang..." Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat permisi saat melintas tepat dihadapan pemuda-pemuda kampung yang heboh sendiri saat melihat sang janda yang dipercaya sebagai Janda kembang kampung mereka. Harumnya nama Mak Jujung sebagai jandai kembang dikampung ini terkenal sampai ke beberapa kampung tetangga.

"Dari mane aje mak Jujung, ehek" tanya salah satu dari pemuda tersebut yang dketahui bernama Syafei, ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah melangkah perlahan.

Saat berada didekat Mak Jujung Syafei berkali-kali mengucap syukur dalam hatinya lantaran secara langsung ia disuguhkan pemandanga surga dimana ia dapat melihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat dada montok dan mulus mak Jujung yang tengah 'netekin' Imin anaknya.

_Glek~_

'Bujubuneng tuh dade, Jupe mah lewaaat' batin Syafei dalam hatinya.

"Biase bang, kerja dijalanan, cari rejeki buat anak-anak" jawab Jaejoong tertunduk malu sembari menutupi dada mulusnya dari tatapan jelalatan Syafei yang hampir mengeluarkan ilernya.

"Mak Jujung, aye ga nolak kalo Imin minta gantiin posisinye, hehehe" lanjut Syafei tak tahu malu menuai protes dari semua pemuda-pemuda yang berada disana.

"Mesum loh Fe'i! Huuuuu"

Syafei hanya mendelik tak suka saat mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari teman-teman sekampungnya, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tega melemparinya dengan kotoran ayam. hoekkss.

"Mak Jujung mah doyannya yang tampang Korea tauk! bukannya nyang korengan kayak lu, Fe'i! hahaha"

Jaejoong hanya dapat tertawa dan tersipu malu mendengar celotehan lucu para pemuda tersebut, dengan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi bibir cherry-nya, siapa yang tak tahan melihat wajah cantik sempurna dengan kulit yang halus mulus tersebut jika melintas didepan mata, hanya karena ingin menikmati wajah cantik dan tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang dikenal dengan panggilan mak Jujung itulah pemuda-pemuda tersebut selalu berkumpul tepat dilokasi yang biasa dilewati Jaejoong setiap sorenya sepulangnya dari jalanan.

Semenjak menjanda Jaejoong selalu menjadi buah bibir warga kampungnya, tak sedikit yang terang-terangan mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk menjadikannya kekasih atau istri, bahkan ada yang bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai istri kedua. Namun tak satu-pun yang mendapat balasan positif dari pria yang kecantikannya diatas rata-rata itu. Mak Jujung selalu menolak dengan halus dan sopan.

"Mak...mak...mak Jujung!"

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba dari arah belakang datang tergopoh-gopoh mpok Yati yang terlihat sangat panik. Jaejoong menatap heran wajah mpok Yati yang masih ngos-ngosan dihadapannya.

"Nape mpok?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"A-Anu mak...si Uchun"

"Uchun? nape tuh anak?" ujar Jaejoong penasaran mendengar mpok Yti menyebutkan nama anak sulungnya.

"N-Ntu mak, Uchun dikeroyok sama anak kampung sebelah"

"Mwoyaa, dimane sekarang ntu anak mpok? ya ampun Uchuuun" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya sampai-sampai berteriak panik.

"Ntuh mak, dilapangan, si Uncu disane juge, buruan sono gih, sinih biar Imin sama aye aje, kasian Uchun"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jaejoong segera menyerahkan Imin kegendongan mpok Yati, tak menghiraukan jerit tangis sibocah yang tak mau berpisah dengan ummanya, dengan langkah terburu dan nafas memburu cepat-cepat Jaejoong menyusul ketempat dimana Yoochun dan Junsu sang buah hatinya berada.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Chuuuun, Chuuun...ya ampuun Chun, kagak jera lu ye bikin emak lu jantungan mulu...nape Chun? liat muke luh bonyok gini, hiks...tega lu ye bikin emak lu suseh aje, hiks..."

Jaejoong yang akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Yoochun dan Junsu dilapangan tak jauh dari rumahnya menangis sesenggukan melihat keadaan putra sulungnya yang wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, habis dikeroyok anak kampung sebelah. Sementara Junsu sedari tadi telah menangis sesenggukan tak tega melihat keadaan hyung-nya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Gwaenchana mak, uljima ne...aye ga pape kok mak, mereka cemen semua kok, beraninye keroyokan aje" Uchun berusaha membuat emaknya tak terlalu khawatir dengan bersikap sok tangguh.

"Yaelah Chun, bonyok gini lu bilang kaga nape-nape, ga usah diladenin nape? lu ga kasian adek lu? untung mereka ga ngapa-ngapain si Uncu, hhhh" Jaejoong mendesah berat sembari mengusap wajah penuh memar Yoochun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dengan penuh perhatian. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan anak kandungnya yang sedemikian menyedihkan itu.

"Mak sebenernye mereka gangguin aye duluan, trus Uchun hyung datang nolongin aye mak" Junsu tertunduk mengutarakan kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa dirinya bersama Yoochun hyung-nya.

"Gangguin lu pegimane Cu?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Mereka ngatain aye pantat bebek mak sewaktu aye maen sepakbola disini" jelas Uncu sembari masih tertunduk.

"Trus?"

"Trus Uchun hyung datang, lah mereka malah ngatain Uchun hyung, mak"

"Ngatain ape memangnye?"

"Mereka ngatain hyung jidat lapangan terbang gitu mak" jawab Junsu jujur, menuai gelengan kepala Jaejoong.

"Trus nape malah hyung-lu yang dikeroyok?" tanya Jaejoong masih penasaran.

"Itu karena mereka udah kelewatan mak, mereka sampe ngatain emak juge"

"Mwo? ngatain ape memangnye?"

"Katenye emak kite banci kaleng" ucap Junsu pelan bertambah dalam menundukkan wajahnya, tangisnya yang tadi sudah mereda kini kembali terdengar lagi.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng pelan, betapa berat menjadi seorang yang istimewa meski hinaan tak kunjung habis menghampirinya, bahkan kedua anak kandungnya yang tak berdosa ini turut terkena imbasnya turut merasakan hinaan tersebut.

"Hhhh, kalian ga seharusnye emosi, yang mereka katakan itu semua bener kan, lah emak lu emang laki, nape?" Jaejoong berusaha menguatkan dan membesarkan hati kedua putranya.

"Ye mak, tapi mereka pade cemen mak, nah aye cuman jawab satu kali aje, mereka udeh pade ngeroyok" Sahut Uchun membela dirinya.

"Mang lu jawab ape?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aye cuman jawab gini mak, emak gue emang laki, tapi mukenye lebih cakep dari emak lu pade, bapak lu lu pade aje demen sama emak gue, hehehe" jawab Yoochun enteng menuai kekehan dibibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Ah jinjja? lu jawab begitu Chun? pantesan lu dikeroyok, hahaha" tawa Jaejoong keras mendengar pengakuan Yoochun.

"Ihh emak, anak gantengnye dikeroyok kok malah cekikikan" rengut Yoochun merajuk.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, meraih kedua tangan putra kesayangannya, mengusap lembut surai hitam keduanya, bibir cherry itupun mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Chun, Cu, emak yakin babe lu disono pasti bangga liat anak-anaknye yang ganteng-ganteng ini, ingat ga lu Chun pesen babe luh yang gantengnye kagak ade tandingannye ntu?"

"Inget mak"

"Ape coba"

"Umm, meski kite miskin, kite mesti lapangin hati kite" jawab Uchun lancar, mengingat pesan terakhir babehnya, Siwon.

"Nah ntu lu inget Chun, jangan ngelapangin jidat lu doang Chun, hati lu lapangin, dibesarin, jadi biar emak lu dihina orang, ya terime aje...emang ntu kenyataannye, arraso?"

"Arraso mak"

"Saranghae, emak sayang lu pade..."

"Nado mak"

Jawaban serempak dari bibir Yoochun dan Junsu mengakhiri perbincangan JaeYooSu ditanah lapang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Jaejoong memeluk erat kedua buah hatinya dengan perasaan haru, setitik airmata tampak disudut bola mata indah pria cantik yang kerap mendapat hinaan tersebut. Entah mengapa hinaan demi hinaan malah menjadikan hatinya semakin kuat menghadapi kehidupan kejam dikota metropolitan tempatnya terdampar saat ini.

'Wonnie ah, lihatlah mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tegar' cherry merah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian<strong>

"Han gege, apa kau yakin disini tempat ia biasa mengamen?"

"Ne tuan, sepertinya iya, karena menurut informasi dari sesama pengamen, mak Jujung juga biasa mengamen diperempatan ini"

"Hhhh, aku heran mengapa ia tak pernah muncul dijalur 3 in 1 yang biasanya, apa dia sengaja menghindariku"

Bibir hati itu menggumam pelan mengeluarkan kekesalan dihatinya, bagaimana tidak, hari ini sudah 3 kali ia dan sopir pribadinya bolak-balik diperempatan lampu merah yang berada tak jauh dari jalur 3 in 1 saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemilik sepasang mata indah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-nya selama beberapa malam ini.

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah sekali setelah kejadian dikantornya yang menyebabkan Jaejoong, pria cantik itu melarikan diri karena merasa tidak tahan atas hinaan Boa, gadis tunangannya.

Yunho memijit pelan keningnya, bahkan ia belum makan sama sekali siang ini. Keinginan Yunho untuk bertemu kembali dengan janda cantik tersebut sangatlah besar, ini dibuktikannya selama 3 hari berturut-turut ia dan sopir pribadinya bolak-balik mengitari area dimana Jaejoong biasanya mangkal. Yunho yang tak terlalu hapal lika-liku kota Jakarta selalu mengajak sopir pribadinya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Han gege' karena pria tampan yang seumuran dengannya itu berkebangsaan Cina.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam mereka mengitari kawasan padat kendaraan tersebut, hingga akhirnya...

_Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi_  
><em> Biasanya tak suka begitu<em>  
><em> Saya cemburu, saya curiga<em>  
><em> Takutnya ada main di sana<em>

_Solali lali, ola ola la_  
><em> Solali lali, ola ola la<em>

_ Biasanya tak pakai minyak rambut_  
><em> Biasanya tak seperti itu<em>  
><em> Saya gelisah, tak enak hati<em>  
><em> Takutnya ada cinta yang lain<em>

_ Solali lali, ola ola la_  
><em> Solali lali, ola ola la<em>

_Serrr...serrr..._

"Jaejoong ah..."

.

.

.

.

**tebece**

**tambah gaje? alhamdulillah yaa^^  
><strong>

**review yee...*cium atu-atu**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE**

Tadinya ff Love Me yang bakalan dipublish duluan, tapi dukungan dari saudari **Maria** (fb) malah membuat saya menyelesaikan ff ini dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat. Hal itu membuktikan betapa sebuah dukungan dapat membangkitkan semangat saya yang (sebenarnya) dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat, hehehe *curcol.

Baiklah, sejujurnya dari hati saya yang paling dalam ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kepada semua (70 orang) yang memberi reviewnya pada chap yang lalu, dan saat ini saya masih mengharapkan bentuk penghargaannya yang berupa review...*tetep

Saat ini saya tengah mengusahakan mengetik ff saya yang lain :)

*DeepBowing*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim (Choi) Jaejoong, Kim (Choi) Yoochun, Kim (choi) Junsu, Kim (Choi) Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kwon Boa, Choi Hyoje, dll

Cast lain menyusul

Pairing

YunJae only

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
><em>

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Yunho memijat pelan keningnya, bahkan ia belum makan sama sekali siang ini. Keinginan Yunho untuk bertemu kembali dengan janda cantik tersebut sangatlah besar, ini dibuktikannya selama 3 hari berturut-turut ia dan sopir pribadinya bolak-balik mengitari area dimana Jaejoong biasanya mangkal. Yunho yang tak terlalu hapal lika-liku kota Jakarta selalu mengajak sopir pribadinya yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Han gege' karena pria tampan yang seumuran dengannya itu berkebangsaan Cina._

_Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam mereka mengitari kawasan padat kendaraan tersebut, hingga akhirnya..._

_Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi_  
><em> Biasanya tak suka begitu<em>  
><em> Saya cemburu, saya curiga<em>  
><em> Takutnya ada main di sana<em>

_Solali lali, ola ola la_  
><em> Solali lali, ola ola la<em>

_ Biasanya tak pakai minyak rambut_  
><em> Biasanya tak seperti itu<em>  
><em> Saya gelisah, tak enak hati<em>  
><em> Takutnya ada cinta yang lain<em>

_ Solali lali, ola ola la_  
><em> Solali lali, ola ola la<em>

_Serrr...serrr..._

_"Jaejoong ah..."_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

Bibir hati itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat memastikan jika pemilik suara yang tengah mengamen tepat didepan kedua matanya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, tentu beserta Changmin sang buah hati digendongannya. Beruntung kali ini Changmin tak sedang menyusu, hingga tak membuat sicantik kerepotan mengamen sambil menyusui.

Jaejoong masih terus bernyanyi tanpa menyadari sama sekali sepasang mata musang terus memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Tentu saja Jaejoong tak mengenali mobil tersebut karena Yunho memang tak menggunakan mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang digunakannya sewaktu mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Setelah Jaejoong menyanyikan bait terakhirnya perlahan kaca samping mobil mewah yang berada tepat dihadapannya bergerak turun dan menampakkan wajah tampan yang masih sangat jelas diingatnya, yah wajah pria asal Korea sama sepertinya yang telah menggunakan jasanya saat mangkal di jalur 3 in 1 tempo hari, pria yang sama sekali belum membayar jasanya pada hari itu.

Wajah cantik nan putih mulus itu tercekat bagai melihat hantu disiang bolong, jujur saja, ia sangat tak mengharapkan pertemuannya kembali dengan pria satu negaranya itu. Janda beranak tiga itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik kanan dan menghilang secepatnya dari hadapan pria bermata setajam silet, eh musang itu.

"Jaejoong ah..."

Jaejoong sempat menghentikan sejenak langkahnya saat terdengar pria bersuara bass itu memanggi namanya. Sedikit kaget karena tak menyangka jika Presiden Direktur perusahaan besar itu masih mengingat jelas namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, chakkaman!" kembali terdengar suara sitampan yang masih berada didalam mobil mewahnya memanggil si primadona jalanan tersebut saat disadarinya tubuh kecil Jaejoong hampir menjauh ditelan keramaian lampu merah. Yunho mengambil inisiatif untuk mengejar sang pria cantik buru-buru keluar dari dalam mobilnya, membuat sopir pribadinya sedikit panik lantaran lampu akan segera berganti menjadi hijau.

"Han gege, carilah parkiran terdekat, aku akan mengejar namja itu, arra?"

"Arraso tuan"

Sopir berwajah tak kalah tampan dengan sang majikannya itu kemudian perlahan melajukan mobilnya menuju daerah parkiran terdekat, sementara sang tuan mengambil langkah cepat menyusul sicantik yang tampaknya telah tertelan keramaian jalan.

_Ahhh..._

Bibir hati itu mendesah kecewa saat bayang-bayang tubuh Kim Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat lagi hilang ditelan keramaian dihari menjelang sore itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan kembali mencari-cari dimana Han gege panggilannya kepada sopir pribadinya menempatkan mobil mewahnya.

Yunho sama sekali tak menyadari jika aksinya saat itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada dijalanan tersebut, baik yang berada didalam kendaraan maupun pengguna jalan lainnya, betapa tidak seorang pria ganteng tengah berjalan seperti orang kebingungan ditengah jalan.

"Tuan sepertinya kebingungan, ada yang sedang tuan cari? apa tuan kehilangan dompet? hati-hati tuan disini rawan copet" seorang pedagang asongan memberanikan diri menyapa Jung Yunho yang masih tampak kebingungan, tampak jelas gurat wajahnya yang gusar bukan kepalang, ini semua gara-gara Kim Jaejoong.

"Ahh ne, apa anda mengenal Jaejoong, uhm Kim Jaejoong, dia yang suka mengamen disini sepertinya, dan selalu menggendong anaknya yang usianya lebih kurang setahun" Yunho mencoba untuk mencari info mengenai Kim Jaejoong.

"Jaijung? ga ada tuan, setahu saya kalo yang ngamen banyak, tapi yang namanya Jaijung sepertinya ga ada tuan, ada juga mak Jujung, orangnya cakep, turunan Korea, kalo ngamen pasti nih jalan pada heboh deh, trus kal..."

"Ne, itu dia! kamu tahu dia?" tampak Yunho sangat antusias saat pedagang asongan tersebut menyebutkan ciri-ciri Jaejoong yang sama persis dengan sasarannya.

"Kalo itu sih ga ada yang ga kenal tuan, orang cakep sih, hehehe"

"Tahu alamatnya?" tanya Yunho semangat.

"Umm, tahu sih, tapi...umm, ehm, ehm, tenggorokannya kering tuan, haus, hehehe" Yunho menggeleng pelan, mengerti gelagat sipedagang asongan dan langsung mengeluarkan beberapa uang lembaran dari dalam dompetnya yang berbahan kulit asli.

"Ini, buat beli minuman sama obat panas dalam" Yunho menyerahkan uang yang berada digenggamannya.

"Ahh, makasih tuan, hehehe" ujar sipedagang asongan cengengesan.

"Ne, sekarang tolong berikan alamat lengkap Jaejoong"

"Mak Jujung tuan"

"Ne, terserah"

"Umm, mak Jujung menurut informasi pulangnya kekampung bojong kecamatan Duren Sawit tuan"

"Tepatnya?" Yunho tampak masih kebingungan.

"Kampung bojong ga seberapa jauh tuan, abis lampu merah trus belok kiri masuk dikit ketemu dah kecamatannya nah disana tuan tanya aja dimana kampung Bojongnya" jelas pedagang asongan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama tuan"

Yunho segera menuju ketempat Han gege sopir pribadinya memarkir mobil yang berada lumayan jauh dari perempatan lampu merah, sementara pedagang asongan tadi tersenyum puas sembari mengipas-ngipas uang lembaran yang baru diperolehnya, tampaknya ia tak perlu lagi mengasong hingga larut malam.

.

.

.

.

Wajah tampan itu tampak sedikit berpeluh meski mobil mewah miliknya memiliki mesin pendingin otomatis, betapa tidak, rasa lelah yang amat sangat dirasakannya setelah hampir 2 jam berputar-putar mencari daerah yang dimaksud tukang asongan tadi. Sudah beberapa pejalan kaki yang ditanyakannya mengenai lokasi tempat kampung Jaejoong berada, namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui persis letak kampung itu berada.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling tak jelas dan bertanya kembali kepada setiap orang yang ditemui, maka disinilah Yunho dan sopir Han berada, digerbang sebuah pemukiman sarat penduduk yang berasal dari betawi, menurut info disitulah Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Mak Jujung bertempat tinggal.

Mobil mewah Jung Yunho bergerak memasuki kampung yang mayoritas penduduknya berbahasa betawi dengan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, lantaran ia sama sekali tak berbekal alamat asli Kim Jaejoong. Tak lama mobil mewah tersebut melewati kumpulan pemuda-pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk disebuah pos ronda, sepertinya ada yang sedang bermain gaple, dan yang lainnya hanya mengobrol ringan saja.

Pemuda-pemuda tersebut adalah kelompok pemuda-pemuda yang biasa menggoda Jaejoong saat janda cantik nan bohay itu kerap meielewati mereka sehabis mengamen dijalanan, yaitu Syafei cs.

Sepertinya Jung Yunho berencana untuk bertanya dengan sekumpulan pemuda tersebut, ia sedikit menyentuh bahu Han gege yang bernama panjang Tan Hangeng tersebut.

"Han gege, hentikan mobilnya didepan, aku akan bertanya dengan kumpulan pemuda disana" titah Yunho yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Hangeng seraya meminggirkan mobil mewahnya.

"Sajangnim yakin? apa tidak berbahaya bertanya dengan pemuda-pemuda kampung itu? kalau begitu lebih baik saya saja tuan yang bertanya kepada mereka" Hangeng mengkhawatirkan jika tuannya kemungkinan akan mendapat tindakan tak bersahabat dari gerombolan pemuda yang jumlah tidak sedikit itu.

"Aniya Han gege, aku yakin mereka pemuda baik-baik" Yunho menjawab yakin, pasalnya mata musangnya melihat beberapa diantara pemuda tersebut ada yang memakai peci dan baju koko tanda mereka akan atau baru saja dari mesjid.

"Arraso tuan, hati-hati ne"

Yunho berlalu dengan senyum tersungging tanpa rasa takut sedikit-pun demi menemukan alamat rumah sicantik Jaejoong. Setelah keluar dari mobil mewahnya tubuh tegap Jung Yunho dengan pasti melangkah menuju kumpulan pemuda-pemuda kampung tersebut. Tentu saja keadaan Yunho yang sangat berkilau itu sontak menjadi perhatian pemuda-pemuda tersebut, sebagian mereka bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik memastikan siapakah sosok yang baru pertama kali memasuki kampung mereka.

Kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah perlahan menyebrang jalan yang memisahkan jarak antara lokasi tempat berkumpulnya pemuda kampung itu dengan mobil mewahnya, senyum ramah tersungging dari bibir hatinya seiring langkahnya yang kian mendekat kelokasi tersebut.

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

Suara heels tebal sepatu bermerk yang dipakai Yunho saat melangkah mendekati para pemuda yang kian terdengar suara bisik-bisiknya.

"Sstt, sape tuh...gayenye kayak mafia aje, jangan-jangan mau nangkep lu Jum, lu kemaren ketawan nyolong ayamnye Kong Lihin kan?" bisik salah satu pemuda kepada temannya yang bernama Jumli.

"Kalo diliat dari penampilannye kayaknye tuh artis ibukote ye, sape tuh...Jo-Joni Iskandar ye?"

"Huss! itu penyanyi dangdut tauk! katrok lu ahh!"

"Noh die kesini tuh, yaelah, ganteng bener yeh, kayak nyang ditipi ntu..."

Begitulah bentuk curahan hati kekaguman para pemuda kampung bojong saat melihat wujud seorang Jung Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka, sampai-sampai si Jumli terus mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar teramat kagum akan ketampanan direktur muda tersebut.

"Permisi abang-abang" sapa Yunho dengan sopan saat benar-benar tiba dihadapan para pemuda itu.

Para pemuda itu saling berpandangan sedikit heran, beberapa yang tengah bermain gaple malah memberhentikan permainannya untuk sementara. Akhirnya setelah saling tunjuk dan colek, maka diputuskanlah salah satu dari mereka maju menghadapi tuan yang mereka anggap mafia kesasar tersebut.

Syafei dengan gaya-nya yang meyakinkan, langsung maju dengan penuh percaya diri, membawa Jung Yunho agak menjauh dari kumpulannya.

"Ye tuan, ade yang bise kite bantu?" sapa Syafei mantap.

"Ahh, perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho, dan saya mencari seseorang yang katanya pulang kedaerah sini" ujar Yunho masih dengan sopan dan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Tidak sia-sia ketekunannya mempelajari bahasa ini, meski baru 3 bulan ia berada dinegeri yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon kelapa ini.

"Perkenalkan, aye Syafei bin Mamat picek, ketue karang taruna kampung sini, hehehe, memangnye tuan nyari sape ye, kalo boleh tau" Syafei menjawab dengan sok akrabnya.

"Umm, abang kenal dengan Jae, Ah aniya, Ju..Ju..Jujung, ya Jujung nama panggilannya" Yunho sedikit terbata-bata saat menyebutkan nama beken Jaejoong, pasalnya ia mengerti jika tak akan ada yang mengenal nama Kim Jaejoong dikampung penduduk betawi ini.

"Jujung?" Syafei sedikit terkesiap saat Tuan gagah didepannya ini menyebutkan nama janda pujaan hatinya, merasa kalah pamor tentunya.

"Ne, panggilannya yang saya tau itu Jujung" jawab Yunho pasti, berharap pemuda didepannya ini mengenal Jaejoong.

"Ohh, kalau Jujung mah, banyak tuan disini, Jujung yang mane tuan, Jujung codet, Jujung kempot, Jujung ngondek, ato Jujung preman nyang stress suka malakin anak-anak sekolah dibelakang kampung tuan?" jawab Syafei asal, berusaha mengalihkan nama Jujung yang lain, siapa tahu tuan tampan ini bukan mencari mak Jujung pujaannya.

"Ahh bukan, bukan yang itu bang, Jujung yang saya maksud itu yang janda beranak tiga yang biasa ngamen dijalan dan jadi joki 3 in 1 bang, dia biasa mebawa anaknya yang masih balita, abang kenal Jujung yang itu?"

Syafei terdiam dan memicing kan matanya, ternyata memang mak Jujung incarannya yang dicari sama tuan gagah ini.

"Oooooo...ntu sih, mak Jujung tuan name bekennye, sicakep kembang desa kite, memangnye nape tuan cariin die? kalo boleh tau nih" tanya Syafei penasaran dengan maksud Yunho, sementara hatinya sudah duluan terbakar api cemburu.

"Ohh, abang kenal? umm, begini bang, tempo hari saya memakai jasanya dijalur 3 in 1 tapi waktu itu dompet saya tinggal dikantor dan belum sempat membayar uang jasanya, apa bisa abang antarkan saya kerumahnya? kasihan siapa tahu dia memerlukan uangnya"

"Oooooo...begitu ye, hmm..." Syafei kembali ber 'oh' panjang dan manggut-manggut norak sambil otaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan rasa cemburu sedikit berkurang setelah mengetahui maksud si tuan tampan menemui mak Jujung-nya.

"Umm, bise sih tuan aye anterin, tuan mau yang cepet ato lambat nyampenye?" tutur Syafei memberikan pilihan kepada Yunho yang sedikit merasa bingung.

"Mwo? kalau lambat memangnya kapan sampainya bang?"

"Ye, kira-kira besok pagi tuan" jawab Syafei cuek.

"Mwoya..." Yunho tertegun kebingungan, demi apa...sebesar apa sebenarnya kampung tersebut.

Syafei malah bertingkah cuek seakan tak mempedulikan wajah kebingungan Yunho.

"Kalau yang cepatnya berapa lama bang?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah bersahabat.

"paling 5 menit juge nyampe tuan"

"Mwooyaaa!" bibir hati ini berseru kaget sampai-sampai Syafei ikut terlonjak dan terjengkang kebelakang.

"hehehe, ya gitu deh tuan" sahut Syafei cengengesan sembari beranjak dari posisinya yang terjengkang tadi.

"Baiklah saya pilih yang cepat saja, ayo antar saya sekarang"

"Eiiitsss, nanti dulu tuan, ga bise begitu tuan, bise cepet tapi ade saratnye tuan" Suara lantang Syafei menyetop langkah Yunho yang mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Syarat?" bibir hati itu kembali kebingungan, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ye tuan, kalo mau cepet syaratnya mesti pake asep tuan" jawab Syafei mulai menunjukkan kemodusannya.

"A-Asap? maksudnya?" Yunho bertambah bingung.

"Ye tuan, asep rokok tepatnye, hehehe" tutur Syafei tanpa malu-malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Asap rokok? bagaimana caranya" heran Yunho masih tak mengerti, otaknya masih belum nyambung apa hubungan asap rokok dengan jarak rumah Jaejoong.

"Carenye? mudah tuan, ya beli dulu rokoknye, hehehe" seringai Syafei memamerkan senyum licik sejagadnya, membuat wajah tampan Yunho sweatdrop seketika.

Apa susahnya mengatakan secara terang-terangan, pakai acara modus segala, dasar Syafei.

Yunho mengeluarkan lima lembar uang pecahan seratus ribu, menyerahkannya kegenggaman tangan Syafei yang menyambutnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dengan jumlah sebesar itu Syafei bisa merokok sepuasnya sampai paru-parunya bolong.

.

.

"Bang, apa benar suami Jae, eh Jujung itu orang korea?"

"Suami? mendiang kali ye, pan lakinye udeh almarhum tuan"

'...'

"Iye tuan, kasian tuh jande, nasibnye tragis banget sepeninggal lakinye"

"Tragis? kenapa bang?"

"Iye, denger-denger lakinye di Korea orang berada gitu tuan, tapi orang tuenye kagak setuju die nikah same mak Jujung, jadi mereka berdua kawin lari kesini, kekampung sini tuan, penghulunye masih temen babeh aye, haji Rohim, hehehe"

"Ohhh"

"Iye tuan, tuh jande rupenye ajaib tuan ye, meski laki tapi bise hamil, ga tanggung-tanggung, 3 udah dibrojolin"

"Di Korea sudah banyak yang seperti itu bang, laki-laki bisa hamil dan melahirkan"

"Bujubuneng, iye tuan? busyet...kemaren kambing jantan aye pacaran sama-sama kambing jantan aje sekampung pada heboh, lah ini manusie, hehehe...tapi kalo liat mak Jujung sih, aye kagak nolak sih"

Syafei memamerkan wajah malu-malu kucingnya saat membicarakan kemolekan wajah dan tubuh mak Jujung saat tengah berjalan berdua Jung Yunho mengantarkan pria Korea tersebut menuju kediaman mak Jujung yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. Hangeng sang sopir menjalankan mobilnya perlahan mengikuti arah langkah Yunho dan Syafei.

"Oh ya bang, mengapa mak Jujung tidak kawin lagi?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Kalo kawin lagi, wah bakalan banyak nyang bunuh diri pemude kampung sini bang"

"Mwo? bunuh diri?"

"Ye tuan, semenjak lakinye mati, mak Jujung jadi inceran anak-anak kampung sini, bahkan kampung sebelah juge bujangnye pade demen same mak Jujung tuan, termasuk aye, ehek..." pengakuan Syafei diakhir kalimat membuat Yunho mendesah pelan.

"Apa tidak ada yang disukai mak Jujung diantara mereka? apa mak Jujung sudah ada pacarnya?" tanya Yunho kemudian dengan antusias.

"Nah ntu tuan, menurut desas-desus, mak Jujung maunye cari pengganti yang bise nyaingin gantengnye laki die dulu"

"Seganteng apa suami dia dulu" Yunho tambah penasaran.

"Wuih...tuan CHoi itu guantengnye pake banget tuan, cocok banget same mak Jujung, hehehe"

"Oh ya?" mata musang itu tampak sedikit tak suka saat mendengar Syafei memuji mantan suami Jaejoong, ada perasaan tak rela dilubuk hatinya.

"Iye tuan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Yunho mendengar Syafei memutus kalimatnya.

"Tapi menurut aye, tuan lebih ganteng dari mendiang lakinye mak Jujung, hehehe" Yunho bernafas lega mendengar kalimat Syafei barusan yang menurutnya adalah kalimat terjujur yang didengarnya hari itu. -_-

**Lima menit berlalu...**

"Nah tuan, kite udah nyampe nih, noh rumah mak Jujung jande bohay kebanggaan kampung kite, nah ntu anaknye nyang gede, si Uchun...Cun sini lu!"

Syafei benar-benar membuktikan janjinya, tepat lima menit mereka telah tiba dipekarangan asri rumah Jaejoong yang tampak seorang anak lelaki berjidat mengagumkan berusia sekitar 10 tahun tengah duduk santai dibale-bale teras rumahnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Uchun langsung menyongsong Syafei yang dikenalnya baik bersama seorang asing. Sepasang mata musang Yunho tampak berputar-putar meneliti keadaan rumah sederhana milik Kim Jaejoong.

"Nape bang?" Uchun menyonsong Syafei bersama seorang yang sedikit dikagumi uchun ketampanannya, tentu saja menurutnya masih lebih tampan mandiang babenya kemana-mana.

"Chun, mak lu ade?" tanya Fei sok akrab.

"Baru aje pulang dari nolongin mpok Entis mau pindahan katenye bang, mang napa?" jawab Uchun jujur.

"Ini ade yang minta anterin buat nemuin mak lu" Jawab Syafei seraya melirik Yunho yang masih berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ohh, mau ketemu emak ye? silahkan ketok aje pintunye tuan, mak ade didalem, biase lagi netekin Imin adek aye, Imin lagi ga enak bodi kayaknye, ngerengek terus minta nenen emak" cerocos Uchun membocorkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong didalam rumah.

Yunho mangangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Jaejoong yang tampak tertutup rapat.

"Bang Syafei, saya permisi kesana dulu, terimakasih sudah membantu mengantarkan saya" Yunho tak lupa mengucap terimakasih kepada Syafei sebelum berlalu pergi menuju rumah Jaejoong, sedang Syafei hanya membalas dengan senyum gajenya, tentu saja karena saat ini kantongnya tebal hasil suapan dari Yunho tadi.

"Eh Cun, sini lu" desis Syafei memanggil Uchun agar tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Nape bang" Jawab Uchun seraya mendekat ketempat Syafei berada.

Syafei menarik tubuh kecil Uchun sedikit menjauh dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Chun, lu mau mak lu hamil lagi? trus lu punya adek lagi?"

"Ihh, amit-amit bang, ini aje kasian mak kite digelendotin Imin terus kemana-mana, bise-bise kendor mak aye bang, kagak mau!"

Wajah kanak-kanak Yoochun tampak horor saat mendengar bisikan bernada menakuti yang berasal dari mulut bau Syafei, membayangkan emaknya hamil lagi dan ia mempunyai adik lagi membuat Yoochun ketakutan bukan kepalang.

"Nah kalo lu ga mau mak lu hamil lagi, lu jaga gih mak lu"

"Nape emangnye bang?" Yoocchun bingung bukan kepalang menanggapi perkataan Syafei yang sebenarnya tengah dilanda cemburu berat lantaran mak Jujung pujaannya tengah disatroni lelaki ganteng.

"Nah lu liat mak lu lagi didatengin tamu ntu tuan yang tadi" jawab Syafei.

"Trus ape hubungannye same mak gue hamil bang" tanya Uchun masih keheranan.

"Lu mesti jagain mak lu, jangan biarin mereka berduaan aje Cun"

"Nape emangnye bang"

"Mak lu pan dikedipin aje bise hamil" jawab Syafei dengan nada menghasut.

Uchun hanya mengangguk-angguk cengo mendengar hasutan Syafei.

.

.

**Sementara diwaktu yang bersamaan...**

_Tok...Tok...Tok_

Tangan kekar milik direktur Korea itu mengetuk perlahan pintu kayu yang berada tepat didepannya saat ini, keringat dingin sedikit membasahi pelipisnya dan berulang kali diusapnya dengan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari dalam saku kemeja dalaman jas mahalnya. Jung Yunho tak mengerti dan tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya jika ingin menemui seseorang, bahkan saat menemui klien pentingnya sekalipun. Seingat Yunho terakhir kali ia merasa sangat gugup seperti ini adalah saat pengumuman hasil ujian terakhirnya sewaktu berkuliah di Amerika.

_Tok...Tok...Tok_

Masih belum ada jawaban. Kali ini Yunho kewalahan dengan degup jantungnya yang seakan-akan hendak membobol dadanya, karena terlalu kencang.

'Ahh, mengapa menjadi gugup seperti ini, well, Jung Yunho yang akan kau temui ini hanya seorang pengamen jalanan, bukan seorang presiden...berhentilah bersikap gugup seperti ini' jerit suara hati Yunho tatkala menyadari keringat dinginnya semakin membasahi telapak tangannya.

_Tok...Tok..._

"Chuuuun, kemane ye tuh anak...ade yang ngetok kok dibiarin aje, aish jinjja, bener-bener deh tuh anak, galiat emaknye kemane-mane digelendotin adeknye mulu, si Uncu juge kemane tuh anak atu" Yunho semakin gugup saja saat mendengar celotehan suara merdu dari dalam rumah sederhana tersebut.

**Cklek~**

"T-Tuan?"

Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik ber-hotpants pendek, berkuncir poni, bertank top sejari dengan dada-nya yang keluar sebagian lantaran sang anak digendongan tengah asyik menyusu didada ranumnya. Sosok cantik bahenol itu tampak tercekat melihat siapa yang berada diambang pintunya.

**Glek~**

Jung Yunho, sosok yang berada diambang pintu itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah akibat melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat membuat kedua mata musangnya melotot parah, tanpa ia sadari secara alami tatapannya langsung mengarah kebagian depan, tepatnya belahan dada montok mak Jujung.

Jaejoong yang menyadari 'kepornoannya' saat itu sontak membalikkan badannya dan langsung melangkah terbirit-birit kedalam rumahnya kembali.

"Bentar ye tuan, aye ganti baju dulu" jerit Jaejoong dari dalam rumahnya meninggalkan sosok tampan diambang pintu yang masih terbengong-bengong mengingat pemandangan surga yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Silahkan duduk tuan, maaf ye tadi penampilan aye ga sopan, abisnye si Imin gelayutan mulu sama aye, ga dirumah, dijalan, dimane aje deh, nih apalagi sekarang die lagi ga enak badan, jadinye bener-bener kagak mau pisah dari barang aye, hehehe"

Jaejoong terburu-buru keluar dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda, masih mengenakan hotpants pendeknya, namun bagian atas tubuhnya tidak sevulgar tadi, sebuah jaket hitam menyelimuti tubuh atasnya yang tadinya hanya memakai tank top tali sejari yang mengekspos dada, bahu, dan lengan yang putihnya nauzubillah.

Mendengar celotehan Jaejoong yang mengatakan anak bungsunya tengah sakit, serta merta raut khawatir tampak pada wajah tampan Yunho yang berjalan mendekati ketempat Jaejoong dengan Imin dalam gendongannya yang terus menyedot dada montoknya.

"Dia sakit? omona, badannya panas Jaejoong ah" Yunho menyentuh kening Imin yang tampak lesu digendongan Jaejoong.

"Ah, gwaenchana tuan, gapape kok udah biase, dikasih obat penurun panas juga ntar panasnye turun, Imin anaknye bandel, gak ngaruh sakit dikit gini, hmm, tuan silahkan duduk nape masih berdiri aje, maafin kalo rumahnye ga layak" Jaejoong membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya khas orang korea jika tengah memberi hormat.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong ah, rumahmu rapi dan bersih, aku menyukainya" Yunho tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju kursi tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Umm, kalo boleh tau, apa maksud tuan nyariin aye sampe kesini?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Emak..."

"Nah Uchun, lu dari mane aje? kajja kasih salam sama Tuan Presdir"

Uchun yang baru tiba dari luar sedikit membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya dihadapan Yunho, meraih telapak tangannya kemudian mencium telapak tangan Yunho dengan hormat, namun yang membuat Jaejoong heran, bukannya masuk sisulung tiga bersaudara itu malah mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Yunho.

"Name tuan ini kok aneh banget ya mak, Prisdir" ujar polos Uchun kemudian, yang menyebabkan Yunho tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Presdir itu bukan nama saya, itu hanya jabatan saya dikantor, nama saya Jung Yunho, Uchun boleh panggil ahjussi, eoh?" Yunho menjawab keheranan bocah 10 tahun yang kemudian manggut-manggut tanda tidak mengerti (?)

"Nah elu lagian napa malah duduk disono Cun?" Jaejoong memasang wajah angkernya melihat sikap Uchun yang tidak biasanya, terkesan seperti tidak dididik didepan tamu.

"Bang Fei tadi bilang ke aye mak, katenye aye mesti jagain emak kalo aye ga mau dapet adek lagi" jawab Uchun tanpa dosa.

"Mwo? emangnye nape Cun? ape hubungannye?" heran Jaejoong.

"Katenye, kalo emak nerima tamu, aye mesti nungguin sampe tuh tamu pulang"

"Mwoya? ngapain?" suara Jaejoong meninggi menahan emosi.

"Sebab kate bang Fei, emak dikedipin aje bise hamil, aye kan takut mak, ntar emak dikedipin ame tuan prisdir ini, hamil dah"

"Ya ampuuuuun Cun, lu mau aje dibegoin Fei, nah kalo gue dikedipin aje bisa hamil, gimana gue brojolinnye? ngelengos aje kali ye? hhhh..."

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang setelah nyerocos panjang memaki Uchun yang mau saja dibegoin oleh Syafei lantaran rasa cemburunya pada direktur tampan tersebut, sedangkan Yunho hanya bengong cengo tak mengerti.

"Maaf ye tuan, biase anak-anak bise aje dibegoin orang tua, Cun lu mending cariin Uncu adek lu sono gih...tadi die dijemput si Kokom main dilapangan"

Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua ibu dan anak tersebut karena memakai istilah betawi yang khas, ia hanya tersenyum mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti.

"Si kokom? ngapain Uncu main sama si kokom mak?" Yoochun menatap heran emaknya.

"Tauk tuh, lu liat aje noh, buruan udah ampir magrib ini"

"Arrasso mak, aye pergi dulu ye mak"

"Ne, jangan lama-lama, eoh"

Sepeninggal Uchun, terjadilah kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara YunJae couple, Jaejoong yang masih menggendong Changmin hanya tertunduk malu tak berani menatap mata musang pria Korea yang sedari tadi selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke-dada, eh, wajah-nya.

"Tuan, tadi tuan belum ngejawab pertanyaan aye, memangnye nape tuan cariin aye" suara lembut Jaejoong memecah kecanggungan diruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat sempit itu.

"Ah ne, mianhe aku lupa menjawabnya, Jaejoong ah, kemarin aku lupa memberikan uang jasa-mu"

"Oh karena itu ye" wajah cantik itu menunduk lesu, sedikit kecewa saat mengetahui alasan Yunho mencarinya, karena bellum memberikan uang jasa kepadanya, hanya itu.

"Ini, Jaejoong ah" Yunho menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih, diletakkannya diatas meja tamu Jaejoong.

"Gomawo tuan" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap mata musang Yunho yang terus menatap wajah cantiknya yang terus tertunduk.

"Aku harap ini bisa membantumu untuk mengobati anakmu, ahh apa tidak sebaiknya segera dibawa kedokter saja, lihatlah suhunya masih saja panas"

"Ahh g-gwaenchana t-tuan, lagian aye juge jarang ngajak anak aye ke dokter" Jaejoong tergagap menjawab perkataan Yunho yang telah merubah posisinya berada persis disebelahnya sekarang, jarak keduanya malah semakin menempel lantaran Yunho terus mengelus dahi Imin yang tengah demam.

Dalam hatinya Jaejoong sedikit heran, biasanya Imin selalu menepis tak suka tangan lelaki mana-pun yang mencoba mengakrabi-nya, insting anak tersebut sangat kuat, ia mencium gelagat mesum para lelaki yang berusaha membelainya karena mereka hanya ingin 'mengintip' dada mulus dan montok mlik emaknya.

Namun terhitung sudah berkali-kali Yunho membelai dahi dan kepala Changmin, bahkan beberapa kali tangan Yunho tak sengaja menyenggol daging lembut dada Jaejoong saat akan membelai dahi bayi evil itu dan Changmin bersikap sangat Jinak, biasanya ia selalu menggigit tangan laki-laki yang bermaksud hendak menjamahnya, tetapi anehnya dengan Yunho Changmin hanya menatap lelaki tampan itu saja, tanpa sedikitpun menampakkan raut wajah tak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Jaejoong ah, kasihan anakmu, biar aku antar kalian ke dokter, eoh?" tawar Yunho sungguh-sungguh, tampaknya ia benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Changmin.

"Ani tuan, gomawo atas kebaikannya, Imin ga kenape-nape kok" Jaejoong hanya membalas tawaran sepenuh hati Yunho dengan senyum malaikatnya membuat Yunho tak dapat memalingkan sedikipun pandangannya dari makhluk cantik nan ayu tersebut.

"Umm, arraso kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, terimakasih Jaejoong ah"

"Aye yang mesti terimakasih tuan" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali saat Yunho beranjak dan malah mangucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Direktur muda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah Jaejoong, rupanya sedari tadi ia tak melepaskan sama sekali sepatunya, tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jaejoong ah, kuharap kita akan bertemu kembali" Yunho sempat membungkukkan badannya sebelum memasuki mobil mewahnya yang perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Kim Jaejoong.

_Hhhh..._

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum langkah kakinya beranjak masuk kembali kerumahnya tak lupa membelai dan mencium kening Imin yang berada digendongannya.

"Imin sehat, eoh? jeongmal sarangahe, umma sayang Imin" sepasang mata bulat bening itu berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Changmin yang tidak seaktif biasanya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membawa langkahnya masuk setelah mengantar Yunho hingga ke teras depan, sicantik bohay itu perlahan menepuk jidatnya pelan saat baru mengingat kalau ia tak memberikan tuan tampan itu setetes-pun air minum.

"Aish jinjja" gumam pelan Jaejoong sembari menutup pintu rumahnya.

Mata indah Jaejoong tak sengaja menangkap benda berwarna putih yang tergeletak diatas meja tamunya saat ia melewati ruang tamu hendak keruang tengah rumahnya yang sangat sempit.

Jaejoong menyobek ujung amplop berwarna putih yang ditinggalkan Yunho sebagai uang jasanya tempo hari, dikeluarkannya isi didalam amplop tersebut yang terasa lumayan tebal.

"Aigoo, banyak kali..." Jaejoong terpekik kecil saat mendapati jika yang berada didalam amplop yang lumayan tebal itu adalah sepuluh lembar uang kertas dengan pecahan seratus ribu. Mungkin untuk saat ini Jaejoong telah memperoleh rekor upah tertinggi untuk seorang joki 3 in 1.

Namun sepasang mata doe tersebut sedikit mengerjap was-was saat didapatinya secarik kartu bersama lembaran-lembaran uang tersebut, sedikit gugup membaca tulisan yang tertera dikaru berwarna merah jambu tersebut, namun tak lama bibir merah merekahnya memamerkan senyum malu-malu kucingnya sepertinya tulisan didalam kartu tersebut yang membuat perubahan wajah mak Jujung hingga merona seperti itu.

_Jaejung ah,_

_Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi_

_Jung Yunho_

Rasa kecewa Jaejoong yang sempat menyinggahi hatinya terhadap direktur tampan itu saat menganggap jika kedatangan sitampan tersebut semata-mata hanya untuk memberikan uang jasanya yang sama sekali belum diberikannya, mendadak sirna begitu saja. Mendadak ada sedikit harapan bagi Jaejoong untuk melihat kembali tatapan mata tajam, dan wajah kecil sitampan yang lebih menyerupai alien itu menurutnya.

"Emaaakkk, hueee"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar lengkingan suara Junsu, anak keduanya yang masuk rumah sambil menagis meraung-raung ala lumba-lumba.

"Lu nape Cu?" heran Jaejoong melihat Junsu yang menangis tersedu.

"Uchun hyung mak, hiks...masa Uncu ga boleh main sama temen Uncu, temen Uncu kan ga pernah menghina emak kayak temennya die" jawab Junsu disela-sela isak sedihnya, sementara sang hyung baru saja menutup pintu, memasuki rumah mereka.

"Tadi emang emak yang nyuruh Uchun hyung lu buat nyusulin elu Cu, udah hampir magrib nih ari"

"Iye mak, tapi Uchun hyung marah-marah trus ga bolehin Uncu maen sama anak-anak ntu lagi mak, padahal Uncu lagi seru-serunye, ehhh Uchun hyung dateng maen jewer aje mak, hiks" ujar Junsu masih terisak.

"Abis aye kesel liat die maen mak, mane temennye si Kokom cs lagi" tukas Yoochun membela diri.

"Emang lu maen ape Cu?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Sailor mun, mak" jawab Junsu semangat.

"Pantes lu diJewer ame hyung lu, hhhh..." ujar Jaejoong sambil berlalu.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian...  
><strong>

Penghuni kampung Bojong tempat Jaejoong tinggal digemparkan oleh datangnya penghuni baru kampung mereka, pindahan dari kampung Karet yang mayoritas penduduknya berbahasa Betawi juga.

Hadirnya seorang penghuni baru tersebut lantaran beliau memiliki wajah yang cantik meyaingi mak Jujung kita, dan kebetulan ia berasal dari Korea juga, asal yang sama dengan Mak Jujung, kebetulannya lagi dia tinggal persis disebelah rumah mak Jujung bekas rumah mpok Entis yang baru saja pindahan mengikuti suaminya yang bertugas sebagai TNI.

"Permisi mpok..."

"Eh, silakan masuk, maaf masih berantakan ye"

"Anneyong, Kim Jaejoong Imnida tetangge sebelah, maaf baru bise mampir, hehehe"

Jaejoong beserta ketiga anaknya menyempatkan diri mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka sore itu sehabis Jaejoong mencari nafkah dijalanan. Jaejoong benar-benar membuktikan jika desas-desus yang mengatakan jika tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik meski ia seorang yang sama sepertinya, pria.

"Silahkan diminum, eoh? Kim Heechul imnida, aye denger dari tetangge yang udah kesini elu asal Korea juge ye?" sapa Heechul ramah, namun Junsu sedari tadi selalu berlindung dibalik emaknya saja, membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Uncu ngapain lu sembunyi terus, kajjaa kasih salam sama mpok Chulie, gih" titah Jaejoong membuat tubuh mungil Junsu mau tak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"A-Anneyong mpok Chulie" ujar Yoochun dan Junsu berbarengan, wajah cantik tetangga baru Jaejoong mengerenyit heran tatkala melihat raut wajah tertekan Junsu.

"Nape lu bocah? kayaknye takut amat sama gue" tanya tetangga baru yang dipanggil mpok Chulie itu kepada Junsu yang terus memasang wajah teraniaya-nya.

"H-Habisnye, mpok melototin aye mulu daritadi, aye kan takut" jawab Junsu takut-takut yang menyebabkan tawa lepas emak mereka dan helaan nafas berat Heechul.

"Ye nih bocah, lah mata gue emang udah melotot dari sane-nye yee, bukan melototin elu, aishhh" ujar Heechul frustasi karena matanya yang super belo itu.

Tak beberapa lama tak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara keluarga mak Jujung dengan mpok Chulie a.k.a Kim Heechul yang baru menempati rumah kontrakannya 2 hari yang lalu. Jaejoong mengakui kecantikan sang tetangga baru yang kebetulan berasa dari korea juga itu meski Jaejoong akui kalau mulut mpok satu itu sangatlah ceplas-ceplos.

Bahkan Yoochun dan Junsu-pun sudah demikian akrab bersama Heechul, tak ada lagi wajah ketakutan Junsu seperti saat pertama ia melihat raut wajah sang tetangga baru tersebut. Bahkan Imin yang selalu nangis jika diambil orang lain dari emaknya kini tengah santai dipangkuan Heechul yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berada dirumah Heechul.

"Mpok aye ade tebakan nih mpok, jawab ye" Yoochun mengajak Heechul bermain tebakan nampaknya.

"Ye" jawab Hechul singkat seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Changmin.

"Umm, selimut, selimut ape yang bisa bikin suami istri cere mpok" tanya Yoochun memberikan tebakannya.

Heechul berpikir beberapa lama, " selimut ape ye? selimut talak kali ye?" jawab Heechul asal.

"Salah mpok, yang bener selimut tetangge, hehehe" jawab Yoochun sambil nyengir menyebutkan judul lagu yang bermakna perselingkuhan itu seraya memamerkan barisan giginya yang sebagian sudah berganti dengan gigi permanen dan sebagian lagi masih bergigi susu.

"Aish kalo itu sih jelas aje, pinter lu ye" jawab Heechul sebal.

"Jung gue heran liat lu lu pade, lu-nya cakep, nah anak lu pada kebablasan ye..." ujar Heechul tiba-tiba membuat raut heran diwajah Jaejoong.

"Kebablasan? maksud mpok ape?" Jaeoong penasaran.

"Ye anak lu yang atu jidatnye kebablasan, nah yang ono pantatnye kebablasan, nih yang bontot kebablasan neteknye, hahaha...abisnye kuda lu nikahin, ga heran deh gue" tawa Heechul lepas, sementara wajah cantik Jaejoong tiba-tiba membeku mendengar satu kata yang diucap Heechul tanpa sengaja.

'Kuda? kok die tau? kan aye ga bilang apa-apa tentang laki aye' batin Jaejoong bergejolak mengingat kembali julukan mendiang suaminya.

.

.

.

**tebece**

**review penambah semangat buat apdet kilat^^**

**.**

**.**

**Fb : Mano shinki**

**Tweet : Peya_****ok**

**IG : add peya_mano**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Palembang, 4/8/2014**

**2:16 AM**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST : Jung Yunho, Kim (Choi) Jaejoong, Kim (Choi) Yoochun, Kim (choi) Junsu, Kim (Choi) Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, Kwon Boa, Choi Hyoje, dll

Cast lain menyusul

Pairing

YunJae only

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?  
><em>

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Tak beberapa lama tak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara keluarga mak Jujung dengan mpok Chulie a.k.a Kim Heechul yang baru menempati rumah kontrakannya 2 hari yang lalu. Jaejoong mengakui kecantikan sang tetangga baru yang kebetulan berasa dari korea juga itu meski Jaejoong akui kalau mulut mpok satu itu sangatlah ceplas-ceplos._

_Bahkan Yoochun dan Junsu-pun sudah demikian akrab bersama Heechul, tak ada lagi wajah ketakutan Junsu seperti saat pertama ia melihat raut wajah sang tetangga baru tersebut. Bahkan Imin yang selalu nangis jika diambil orang lain dari emaknya kini tengah santai dipangkuan Heechul yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berada dirumah Heechul._

_"Mpok aye ade tebakan nih mpok, jawab ye" Yoochun mengajak Heechul bermain tebakan nampaknya._

_"Ye" jawab Hechul singkat seraya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Changmin._

_"Umm, selimut, selimut ape yang bisa bikin suami istri cere mpok" tanya Yoochun memberikan tebakannya._

_Heechul berpikir beberapa lama, " selimut ape ye? selimut talak kali ye?" jawab Heechul asal._

_"Salah mpok, yang bener selimut tetangge, hehehe" jawab Yoochun sambil nyengir menyebutkan judul lagu yang bermakna perselingkuhan itu seraya memamerkan barisan giginya yang sebagian sudah berganti dengan gigi permanen dan sebagian lagi masih bergigi susu._

_"Aish kalo itu sih jelas aje, pinter lu ye" jawab Heechul sebal._

_"Jung gue heran liat lu lu pade, lu-nya cakep, nah anak lu pada kebablasan ye..." ujar Heechul tiba-tiba membuat raut heran diwajah Jaejoong._

_"Kebablasan? maksud mpok ape?" Jaeoong penasaran._

_"Ye anak lu yang atu jidatnye kebablasan, nah yang ono pantatnye kebablasan, nih yang bontot kebablasan neteknye, hahaha...abisnye kuda lu nikahin, ga heran deh gue" tawa Heechul lepas, sementara wajah cantik Jaejoong tiba-tiba membeku mendengar satu kata yang diucap Heechul tanpa sengaja._

_'Kuda? kok die tau? kan aye ga bilang apa-apa tentang laki aye' batin Jaejoong bergejolak mengingat kembali julukan mendiang suaminya._

_._

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

Senja diufuk barat, sinar matahari cerah berwarna kemerahan menyentuh pucuk-pucuk dedaunan yang sudah menjadi langka di Jakarta kota metropolitan yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan megah pencakar langit, meski ada segelintir daerah yang masih terlihat asri kendati berada diantara megahnya pembangunan pesat kota yang sarat polusi.

Kampung Bojong adalah salah satu kampung tradisional betawi yang kawasan masih terlihat asri, budaya betawinya yang kental walaupun penduduknya sudah modern, kemajuan teknologi tentu saja mempengaruhi gaya hidup masyarakatnya sekarang, meski begitu sebagian besar penduduk kampung tersebut masih menggunakan bahasa betawi yang kental.

Seorang bocah berkulit putih berjidat nong-nong (?) bersiul-siul riang menyusuri jalan mulus kampungnya yang baru saja di-cor hasil kerja bakti warga sekampung karena jalan tersebut sudah banyak berlobang, rusak.

Bocah yang tampaknya bukan penduduk asli kampung itu masih bersiul-siul riang, hatinya senang karena dagangan koran sore-nya telah habis terjual, tentu saja dengan begitu ia dapat membantu meringankan beban 'sang emak' meski terus dilarang berjualan koran oleh emaknya, Jujung si bunga desa.

Tak sadar langkah kaki bocah berjidat ajaib itu melewati 'markas' Syafei en-de-geng-nya, bocah itu terus bersiul cuek.

"Psstt…Chun! Uchun!"

Syafei yang melihat calon anak tirinya yang ternyata adalah Yoochun melintas tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, memanggil bocah tersebut yang sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Syafei yang tengah tersenyum najis kepadanya. Sepertinya Syafei ada udang dibalik tepung.

"Nape bang?" jawab Yoochun masih dari tempatnya berada.

"Sini lu, gue ada perlu" Syafei berlagak sok akrab, mengundang decihan dari sahabat-sahabat karang taruna-nya.

"Ogah ah bang, emak aye ntar nyari aye lagi" jawab Yoochun males.

"Lu laper gak?" bujuk Syafei memamerkan gigi berkilaunya

Yoochun terlihat ragu, jujur saja sedari pulang sekolah ia belum sama sekali mengisi perutnya, emaknya tengah keliling menyerahkan pakaian yang sudah bersih kepada para pengguna jasa cuci gosok emaknya.

Tentu saja Jaejoong selalu menyediakan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya diatas meja makan, tapi Yoochun tak bersemangat makan sendirian, Junsu yang sudah pulang duluan membantu emak membawakan pakaian-pakaian agar emak tidak kesusahan karena Imin yang selalu menyusu didada montoknya.

"Umm, iye deh, emang abang ada makanan ape bang?" Yoochun akhirnya mulai terpancing dan mendekat kearah 'markas' Syafei dan teman-temannya yang berupa pos ronda.

"Nih ade cakue, pisang goreng, molen ame bolu kukus" Jawab Syafei mirip tukang kue yang menjajakan dagangannya.

"Ga ade cimol ye bang?"

"Lu kate sekolahan nanyain cimol segala, lu keturunan korea, nyarinye cimol" kesal Syafei karena sepertinya Yoochun tak tertarik dengan makanan-makanan yang ditawarkannya barusan.

"Ya udeh, aye makan cakue aje, yang lainnye bungkus aje ye bang, buat mak aye, hehehe" jawab Yoochun modus, dalam hatinya lumayan bisa membawa oleh-oleh untuk emak dan adik-adiknya.

'Nih bocah pinter juge ye, sesuai sama jidat nih otaknye' batin Syafei yang sadar tengah dimodusin oleh bocah korea tersebut. Sedangkan teman-teman Syafei yang lain hanya cuek terus memainkan biji gaple mereka.

"Chun…" Syafei mencoba menyapa Yoochun yang telah fokus makan cakue, kudapan berbentuk panjang yang rasanya gurih.

"Ye.." jawab Yoochun cuek sambil mengunyah cakue yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Umm, aye boleh nanya ga, hehehe"

"Nanye ape bang, mmm, tanye aje gapapa" jawab Yoochun sambil mengunyah cakue yang ketiga-nya, tampaknya ia sangat kelaparan.

"Emak lu mane? Kok kagak liwat-liwat sini ye"

"Umm, emak lagi ngider kok bang, mungkin die lewat sono ga lewat sini"

"Chun, emak lu ade rencane mo nikah lagi kagak?"

"Umm, tauk bang, kagak deh kayaknye, emak kan cinte banget ame babe Wonnie, lagian orang sini kagak ade yang ganteng juge kayak babe aye"

Wajah Syafei mendadak mengeras mendengar tuturan jujur dari bibir Yoochun yang masih sibuk mengunyah cakue entah sudah yang keberapa.

"Emak lu cinta banget ame babeh lu ye Chun"

"Ho oh"

"Emangnye sewaktu babe lu masih hidup emak lu kagak pernah berantem ame babeh lu ye? Tanya Fei penasaran

"Sape bilang bang, ya pernah, tapi kalo emak lagi kesel ame babeh, emak bales dendemnye ame sikat gigi babe doang bang"

"Wuih, emak lu sabar banget, masa kesel sama babeh lu balesnye kesikat gigi doang" takjub Syafei.

"Iye bang, sikat gigi babeh digosokin kelobang WC ame emak"

"Busyet, emak lu ternyata…kejem juge ye" kaget Syafei mendengar pengakuan polos Yoochun.

"Chun, Tuan ganteng yang kemaren ntu sapa? Bukan pacar emak lu ye?"

"Umm, bukan bang, ntu tuan Prisdir namenye, kerenkan?"

"Prisdir? Aneh banget namenye" Syafei manggut-manggut seperti odong-odong mendengar nama aneh yang disebutkan bocah Korea dihadapannya.

"Iye bang, untung banget kemaren die kagak ngedip-ngedipin mak aye"

"Nape memangnye Chun?"

"Lah bang Fei sendiri yang bilang kalo emak aye bisa hamil kalo dikedipin doang"

"Ohh iye ye…"

Syafei tertunduk malu saat menyadari bahwasanya ia telah membodohi Yoochun bocah polos yang sama sekali tidak mengerti seperti apa penyebab kehamilan yang sebenarnya.

"Tau gak bang, emak aye ntu cinte banget ame babeh aye, menurut emak aye yang cantik jelita, babeh itu orangnye koplak banget bang, aye masih inget pesen terakhir babeh waktu babeh mau ninggalin kite"

"Mang ape pesennye Chun?"

"Umm, babeh bilang gini ame emak, Jung…kalo gue mati lu lu pade inget ye pesen gue, tanah yang dibelakang rumah kite, trus yang diseberang, ame yang disebelah ono jangan lu jual ye…"

"Trus..trus Chun" Syafei mendengarkan cerita Yoochun dengan khidmat.

"Ya trus emak aye bilang, iye bang…gak akan aye jual"

"Mak lu nanya gak kenapa ga boleh dijual?"

"Jelas dong bang, kate emak, memangnya nape bang gak boleh dijual?"

"Trus jawab Babeh lu ape?" tanya Syafei penasaran.

"Kate babeh, Lah ntu kan tanah orang…ngapain lu jual, ntar lu masuk bui, anak-anak kite sape yang jagain Jung"

**GUBRAK**

HAHAHAHA

Syafei sweatdrop dengan sukses, sementara teman-temannya yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan bocah korea berjidat mengkilat itu tak dapat menahan tawa mereka hingga pos ronda tersebut geger nyaris roboh.

"Babeh lu Chun, udah mau mati masih ngoplak aje, pantes emak lu cinta banget"

Syafei baru menyadari alasan mengapa mak Jujung pujaannya tak bisa melupakan mendiang suaminya.

"Chun, denger-denger ade tetangge baru ye disebelah rumah lu?" salah satu teman Syafei yang tengah bermain gaple ikut menyapa Yoochun.

"Iye bang, katenye sih kampungnye di Korea juge sama kayak emak babeh aye" jawab Yoochun yang sudah merasa kenyang lantaran telah menghabiskan 5 cakue gratis.

"Iya nih, mpok-mpok sini udeh pada kasak-kusuk ngerase ada saingan baru, eh Chun…denger-denger tetangge lu sebangse emak lu juge ye? Laki tapi bahenol "

"Iye bang, namenye mpok Chulie, orangnye cakep, tapi cerewet ihh…aye diomelin terus tiap lewat rumahnye"

"Diomelin? Nape?

"Tauk bang, katenye jidat aye bikin die capek"

"Capek?"

"Iye, capek ngeliatnye, lebarnye gak abis-abis, katenye"

"Hahaha, bise aje…oh ya kalo lu ketemu die bilangin ade salam salam dari gue ye, Udin"

"Nape gak langsung samperin kerumahnye aje bang"

"Iye nanti gue samperin, tapi lu sampein salam gue dulu"

"Ade biaya-nye bang, kagak gratis"

"Bujuk nih bocah, kagak jidat aje yang lebar, otaknye lebar juge"

"Jaman sekarang kagak ade yang gratis bang, bersin aje bayar…kalo bersinnye sambil makan mie ayam sih, hehehe"

"Itu mie ayamnye yang bayar, huh dasar nih bocah, tampang aje yang bego…otaknye mafia"

Si abang yang diketahui bernama Udin itu akhirnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan beberapa uang lembaran lima ribuan dan menyerahkannya kepada Yoochun sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Hahaha, rasain lu Din, jangan lu kire nih bocah bloon bin bego gitu, dari tampangnya aje masih pinteran die dari kambing lu" ledek teman mereka yang lain setelah mengetahui si Udin tekor.

"Iye bang, gini-gini kate mak aye tampang aye ini mirip banget sama Miki Yucun"

"Sape tuh Cun? Dari namenye mirip name lu, tukang bubur ayam kampung sebelah ye?"

"Bukan bang, ntu kate emak artis Korea bang, kate mak aye senyum tu artis bise bikin cewe-cewe pingsan mendadak bang"

"Ahh, kalo bikin pingsan mendadak gak hebat Chun, kalo bisa bikin kaya mendadak baru hebat, hehehe"

Yoochun manggut-manggut cengo mendengar akal-akalan Udin yang tidak bisa dipercayainya 100 persen.

Setelah puas mengisi perutnya, Yoochun mohon diri kepada Syafei dan teman-temannya, tidak lupa setelah mengantongi beberapa jenis kue untuk emak dan adik-adiknya dirumah. Hari sudah menjelang sore, mak Jujung pasti sudah pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Malam hari dikediaman Mak Jujung janda cantik kebanggaan kampungnya tampak seperti malam-malam biasanya, ada Jaejoong dengan ketiga anak lelakinya yang sangat disayanginya.

Junsu tengah mengerjakan PR sekolahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat menemukan soal yang sukar menurutnya, pantas saja, ia sekarang tengah mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

Yoochun si sulung tampak tengah sibuk sendiri membuat sesuatu, sepertinya ia tengah mengerjakan tugas prakarya dari gurunya. Sesekali mulut bocah 10 tahun itu menguap lebar padahal hari belum terlalu malam.

Mak Jujung yang tengah merapikan pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja digosoknya beberapa kali melihat kearah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat mengantuk sekali, sedikit kasihan melihat anak tertuanya yang tampak sangat kelelahan karena Yoochun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjajakan koran setiap sorenya.

Changmin sibungsu tampak merangkak kesana-kemari mengganggu kedua hyung-nya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, meski sudah bisa berjalan balita tersebut terkadang lebih memilih merangkak saja karena dia belum terlalu lancar berjalan, terkadang masih sering terjatuh.

"Chun, lu ngerjain ape?" Jaejoong menegur Yoochun yang tampak sudah sangat mengantuk sekali.

"Ini mak, pelajaran es be ka, kite disuruh bikin kemoceng dari tali plastik" jawab Yoochun tanpa menoleh sedikit-pun kearah emak cantiknya yang malam itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan celana boxer pendek bercorak leopard, sementara Imin sang adik sudah berada dipangkuan sang emak sambil menggapai-gapai kancing kemeja-nya minta dibuka dan dikeluarkan benda favoritnya.

"Emang tugasnye kapan dikumpulnye? Mak liat lu udah ngantuk, tidur gih"

"Masih 2 hari lagi sih mak, ini udah mau kelar juge"

"Chun, lu mak liat setiap sore dagang koran terus ye? Lu berenti aje ye, ato lu jangan tiap ari dagangnye…emak masih sanggup kok membiayai kalian" Jaejoong menatap lembut putra sulungnya, sedih sekaligus kasihan melihat tubuh kecil Yoochun yang sangat kelelahan.

"Aye ga kenape-nape mak, aye malah gak suka liat emak ngamen terus dilampu merah, aye gak suka liat orang-orang pada melototin emak kayak kelaperan gitu, aye takut entar emak diapa-apain lagi, apalagi kalo emak nge-joki, aye takut kalo emak dapetnye om-om genit, aye takut mak"

Yoochun tertunduk sedih saat mengutarakan alasannya mengapa ia selalu merusaha untuk meringankan beban emaknya, ia begitu khawatir jika emaknya akan mengalami pelecehan seperti yang disebutkannya barusan.

Mendengar alasan sang putra Jaejoong sontak menarik tubuh kecil Yoochun dan meneggelamkan kedalam pelukannya, bergabung bersama Imin yang tengah 'netek' didada montoknya.

"Chun, kalo lu bawaannye khawatir terus, gimane emak bise tenang cari nafkahnye buat lu ame adek-adek lu, emak bise kok jage diri emak sendiri, lu kagak useh khawatir"

"Tapi mak, emak kan cakep gini, gimane aye gak khawatir mak, tadi sore aje aye disetopin bang Fei, die kayaknye ade maksud deh ame emak, aye sampe disogok cakue"

"Hahaha, bang Fei mah gak kenape-nape Chun, die baek kok orangnye, kagak bakal jahat ma kite"

"Tapi mak…"

"Udeh lu tidur sono, ntar prakaryanye terusin besok aje, kan masih ade dua hari lagi"

"Iye deh mak"

Dengan sedikit malas akhirnya Yoochun menuruti perkataan emaknya, berjalan gontai kedalam kamar yang ditempati bersama Uncu sang dongsaeng.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

Sepeninggal Yoochun yang sudah terlelap didalam kamarnya, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah depan rumah mak Jujung. Ukuran rumah yang tidaklah luas membuat ketukan tersebut terdengar jelas hingga ketempat Jaejoong berada, dan karena ketukan itu pula membuat Imin menghentikan kegiatannya, melepaskan hisapannya pada dada umma.

**Tok…tok…tok…**

"Cu, lu bukain sono"

"Aihh mak, aye lagi tanggung nih, masih ade enam soal lagi" pekerjaannya membuat PR menjadi alasan Junsu untuk menolak perintah emaknya saat terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong beringsut dari posisinya untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya yang terus diketuk oleh entah siapa, sedikit heran siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, sementara tubuh mungil Changmin mengikuti kemana umma-nya melangkah seakan takut ditinggal.

Cklek…

Tangan putih mulus Jaejoong membuka handel pintu sederhana miliknya, peninggalan suaminya. Pintu-pun perlahan bergeser menampilkan sosok yang baru saja mengetuk benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Wajah cantik Jaejoong sedikit kaget tak mengira jika pemilik wajah tampan dan tatapan setajam musang itu kembali hadir menemui-nya, padahal Jaejoong sudah hampir melupakan wajah tampan itu setelah hampir 2 minggu tak bertemu sama sekali.

"T-Tuan?"

Cherry lips Jaejoong sedikit bergetar menyadari siapa yang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Anneyong, Kim Jaejoong"

Kim Jaejoong membeku, terdiam ditempatnya, memori-nya kembali pada sebuah surat berwarna merah jambu yang terselip pada lembaran uang didalam amplop dari tuan tersebut tempo hari.

'_Jaejoong ah, ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi'_

"Ehem…tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"Ah, ehmm…ne, silakan masuk tuan"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar deheman berat suara bass dihadapannya yang menyadarkannya jika ia sama sekali tidak menyambut tamu-nya dengan layak.

Jaejoong langsung membukakan pintu lebar-lebar agar sitampan berbibir hati itu dapat segera masuk, dan mempersilahkannya duduk dikursi tamu sederhananya.

"Abang supirnya gak diajak masuk sekalian, tuan? Kasian ntar digigit nyamuk diluar, nyamuk sini banyakan nyamuk cewe tuan, suka ngigitin berondong laki, apalagi yang ganteng kayak abang supir itu hehehe"

"Mwo?"

Wajah tampan dihadapan Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah direktur Jung itu terlihat bengong saat mendengar bibir merah Jaejoong yang 'nyerocos' judes, ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong orang yang sedikit cerewet dan genit, mengingat supirnya adalah pria berwajah tampan tak kalah darinya.

Yunho menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong yang memuji ketampanan Han gege, supir pribadinya yang seumuran dengannya.

"Biar saja ia disana, aku hanya ingin berdua dengan-mu Jae"

_Blussh_

Wajah cantik Jaejoong sontak tertunduk malu dan merona merah mendengar nada dingin Yunho yang terasa sangat posessif ditelinganya.

"T-Tapi ada anak aye tuan, m-mian kita tidak bisa benar-benar b-berdua" Jaejoong menjawab terbata, agak sedikit takut melihat wajah dingin Yunho.

"N-Ne, gwaenchana Jae, maafkan jika aku berkata kasar"

"Gwaenchana tuan, ehm…sebenernye tuan ade ape mampir kesini malem-malem gini" Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk memberanikan diri bertanya kepada pria penuh wibawa yang telah duduk dikursi tamu dihadapannya.

"Ahh a-aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, aku ingin melihat keadaan Imin anakmu, bukankah tempo hari ia sakit? dan ini kubawakan sedikit makanan untuk anak-anakmu, terimalah…" Yunho menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan tadi, Jaejoong menerimanya malu-malu.

"Gomawo tuan, Imin sudah sehat sekarang, itu lagi ngangguin hyungnye ngerjain PR, hehehe…Cu! Lu bawa adek lu sini, ini ada makanan dibawain sama tuan presdir, ambil sini gih"

"Iye mak" Junsu membimbing sang adik berjalan kearah Jaejoong diruang tamu kecil mereka lalu kembali masuk kedalam sambil membawa bungkusan yang diserahkan umma-nya.

"Bikinin kopi ye buat tuan sama abang supirnye didepan"

"Ye"

Tubuh kecil Junsu-pun hilang dibalik dinding dapur rumah mungil mereka, sementara Imin sudah berada dipangkuan Jaejoong.

Mata musang Yunho tanpa sengaja menatap kearah dada Jaejoong karena ternyata janda seksi itu lupa mengancingkan kemeja-nya sehabis menyusui Changmin sebelum mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu, tentu saja dengan begitu daging putih mulus nan kenyal itu terekspos bebas tanpa ada penghalang sedikitpun.

Yunho hanya dapat berusaha menelan salivanya, jakunnya terlihat turun naik menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut. Akan tetapi Yunho tak menyadari jika ada satu makhluk yang tidak suka melihat mata 'laparnya' itu.

"Umma, mmik!"

Ternyata Changmin bocah balita tersebut menyadari bahaya yang mengancam properti yang paling berharganya, ia paling tidak suka jika ada laki-laki yang menatap lapar dada emaknya, dalam pikiran bocah yang belum genap 2 tahun itu tatapan lapar mereka disebabkan karena mereka kehausan ingin menyedot 'susu' emaknya, tak beda dengan dirinya.

Maka dengan posessifnya Imin berusaha melindungi dan menguasai dada montok sang emak, benda kesayangannya.

"M-Maaf tuan, aye sambil netekin ye? maaf kalo gak sopan"

Jaejoong bergerak sedikit canggung lantaran Changmin yang sudah main sambar dadanya karena kancing kemeja-nya telah terbuka sejak tadi memudahkan tangan-tangan kecil Changmin merogoh benda kenyal yang berada didalamnya.

Changmin menyusu dengan penuh semangat hingga kedua mata bocah lucu tersebut mulai terpejam, bunyi decakan bibirnya menandakan banyaknya isi dada janda beranak 3 yang makin terlihat canggung karena sepasang mata musang dihadapannya tak lepas menatap sebelah dada-nya yang keluar dengan jakunnya yang turun naik menahan hasratnya untuk ikut mencicipi (?).

"Silahkan diminum tuan"

"Ahh, n-ne"

Junsu datang dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang langsung saja membuyarkan pikiran yadong pria berbibir hati itu, Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya kelain arah saat disadarinya Jaejoong berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan sedikit memutar arah duduknya hingga hampir membelakanginya.

Beruntung tak sampai 15 menit Changmin telah tertidur pulas dan menghentikan sedotannya pada dada mak Jujung. Jaejoong membawa tubuh Imin yang terkulai tak berdaya menuju kamarnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Jaejoong gelisah, ia tak pernah menerima tamu hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Sementara diluar sana seseorang tengah mondar-mandir dengan memasang wajah angkernya. Mengetahui sang pujaan hati kembali 'disatroni' seorang yang tampan, Syafei tidak tinggal diam, dia berjaga-jaga persis satpam dijalan depan rumah Jaejoong, mengawasi tiap tindak-tanduk tamu yang mendatangi rumah pujaannya itu tanpa disadari sama sekali oleh si penghuni rumah.

"Tuan, kopinya diminum gih, ntar dingin" Jaejoong yang sudah kembali duduk dihadapan tamu tampannya menyuruh Yunho segera meminum kopinya, semakin cepat habis, semakin cepat pulang batin Jaejoong gelisah.

"Ne, gomawo" Yunho meraih gagang cangkir dan mendekatkan kebibirnya, namun...

Hoekkk...uhuk...uhuk!

"Mwo? t-tuan waeyo?" Jaejoong panik saat melihat Yunho yang terbatuk-batuk setelah meminum sedikit kopinya.

Han gege yang berada diluar-pun buru-buru masuk melihat keadaan tuannya yang terbungkuk-bungkuk karena terbatuk. Syafei yang berada diluarpun ikut mengintip apa yang telah terjadi.

"A-Ani...gwaenchana Jaejoong ah, uhuk..." Yunho berusaha menjawab dengan masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa rasa kopinya tidak enak? tidak manis eoh?" tanya Jaejoong panik, ibu jarinya spontan menyapu pinggir bibir Yunho yang terdapat noda hitam kopi yang baru saja diminumnya, membuat Yunho sedikit melupakan akan rasa kopi yang menurutnya sangat aneh tersebut.

"UNCUUU...sini lu!" mengingat Junsu putra keduanya yang telah membuat kopi tersebut maka Jaejoong segera memanggil Junsu yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar mendengar pangilan nyaring emaknya.

"Iye, nape mak?" jawab Junsu polos, ia sudah berada dihadapan sang emak yang tidak enak hati melihat tamunya terbatuk-batuk sejak tadi.

"Lu bikin kopinye pake ape? kok tuan presdir sampe batuk-batuk gitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memelototkan mata bundarnya hingga semakin membesar membuat junsu gemetaran melihatnya.

"A-Anu mak, gulanye a-abis" jawab Junsu seadanya.

"Ohh, jadi kopinye pahit ye tuan?" tanya Jaejoong mengarahkan sepasang mata indahnya kepada Yunho.

"A-Ani, rasanya manis...hanya saja, umm...aneh" jawab Yunho ragu-ragu mengingat rasa kopinya yang memang aneh.

"Sini biar aye cicip tuan" Jaejoong meralih meraih cangkir kopi Yunho, dan...

Cuihh! Hoeekk...aigoo, Hoekkk!

Jaejoong sontak melepehkan air kopi yang baru saja dicicipnya, hampir saja menyembur mengenai wajah tampan Yunho yang berada dihadapannya.

"Busyet, rasanya aneh gini, lu kasih ape emangnya Cu?" tanya Jaejoong menahan amarah kepada Junsu sang buah hati yang hanya tertunduk ketakutan melihat wajah garang sang emak mengingat rasa kopinya yang manis namun aneh.

Bibir mungil Junsu bergetar menahan tangisnya berusaha menjawab sejujurnya.

"Aye kasih kecap manis, mak"

Jawab polos Junsu yang menyebabkan Yunho bergegas keluar kepekarangan guna mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, mak Jujung menepuk jidatnya, Han gege sang supir hanya dapat mengelus dada-nya lega karena belum sempat meminum sedikit-pun kopi dengan rasa teraneh sedunia itu.

Sementara Syafei yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari awal hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga terguling-guling dijalanan melihat Yunho saingannya yang sedang terbungkuk-bungkuk disela-sela tanaman hias Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Kopi dan kecap manis, perpaduan yang sangat rumit sekali, seolah mencerminkan perpaduan antara Korea dan Betawi seperti halnya Syafei dan mak Jujung yang amat sangat tidak pas.

.

.

.

**tebece!**

**review, juseyo^^**

**twitt : peya_ok**

**fb : Mano Shinki**

**IG : peya_mano**

.

.

.

Maaf di chap ini belum dijelaskan siapa sebenarnya Heechul, sebagian udah benar tebakannya kok :) dan masih banyak casts yang akan muncul di ff ini seiring perkembangan ceritanya. terima kasih yang telah memberikan reviewnya, jeongmal gomawo...

Maaf belum bisa apdet ff yang lainnya, YunJae feels saya lagi merosot :(

**Palembang, 4/22/2014**

**5:15 AM**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst, darah tinggi, kolesterol, asam urat, dll

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (35)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Cast lain menyusul

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

_**Chap sebelumnya**_

_Cuihh! Hoeekk...aigoo, Hoekkk!_

_Jaejoong sontak melepehkan air kopi yang baru saja dicicipnya, hampir saja menyembur mengenai wajah tampan Yunho yang berada dihadapannya._

_"Busyet, rasanya aneh gini, lu kasih ape emangnya Cu?" tanya Jaejoong menahan amarah kepada Junsu sang buah hati yang hanya tertunduk ketakutan melihat wajah garang san emak mengingat rasa kopinya yang manis namun aneh._

_Bibir mungil Junsu bergetar menahan tangisnya berusaha menjawab sejujurnya._

_"Aye kasih kecap manis, mak"_

_Jawab polos Junsu yang menyebabkan Yunho bergegas keluar kepekarangan guna mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, mak Jujung menepuk jidatnya, Han gege sang supir hanya dapat mengelus dada-nya lega karena belum sempat meminum sedikit-pun kopi dengan rasa teraneh sedunia itu._

_Sementara Syafei yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari awal hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Yunho saingannya yang sedang terbungkuk-bungkuk disela-sela tanaman hias Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya._

_Kopi dan kecap manis, perpaduan yang sangat rumit sekali, seolah mencerminkan perpaduan antara Korea dan Betawi seperti Syafei dan mak Jujung yang amat sangat tidak pas._

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan Presiden direktur dirumah mak Jujung malam itu, hari-hari mak Jujung selalu diwarnai dengan kehadiran pria tampan nan kaya tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Syafei semakin empet melihatnya, dan ketua karang taruna kampung itu-pun mulai membunyikan genderang perang terhadap Jung Yunho pria yang menurutnya tidak lebih tampan darinya.

Kehadiran Jung Yunho yang alasannya selalu dibuat-buat itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi jengah. Sungguh didalam sanubari pemilik dua bola mata indah itu ia tidak akan dan tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan orang-orang 'berada' yang akan berujung penghinaan terhadap dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

Kalau dulu sewaktu mempertahankan cinta Siwon hanya dirinyalah yang terhina, tapi kini ada 3 malaikat kecilnya, dan ia tak akan membiarkan siapa-pun termasuk keluarga mendiang suami-nya menghina mereka.

Itulah alasan mengapa Jaejoong enggan kembali ke Korea, selain ia sudah tak mempunyai keluarga lagi, keluarga Choi kabarnya selalu mencari keberadaan ia dan anak-anaknya setelah mengetahui Siwon telah meninggal.

.

.

Sore itu hujan lebat mengguyur tanah Jakarta dan sekitarnya, aktifitas warga kota padat ini tentu saja banyak mengalami hambatan, apalagi para pengguna jalan raya, terutama pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda motor yang memilih meminggirkan kendaraannya kebawah bangunan, berteduh menunggu air langit itu berhenti turun.

Tak berbeda dengan apa yang dialami Jaejoong saat ini, janda bohay nan seksi yang kerap membuat nafas pemuda kampungnya megap-megap itu tak henti mengerucutkan bibir merahnya menatap kucuran air dari langit yang jatuh keatap rumahnya.

Untungnya atap rumahnya baru saja diperbaiki, kalau tidak, pasti ia sudah kerepotan mencari ember untuk menadahi bocoran air hujan yang menetes kedalam rumahnya.

Hhhhh…

Suara helaan nafas beratnya, tak sepatutnya ia tak mensyukuri berkah yang dilimpahkan Tuhan dari langit tersebut. Namun dengan turunnya hujan beberapa pekerjaannya yang jelas-jelas menghasilkan uang baginya harus tertunda, itu artinya mereka sekeluarga harus menahan laparnya sampai besok pagi.

Separah itukah keadaan ekonomi sicantik dengan kulit putih mulus bak air susu yang selalu diminum anak mpok Mimin dan memamerkan gelas kosongnya dihadapan Junsu dan Yoochun yang hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya lantaran setiap pagi emaknya hanya dapat memberikan mereka secangkir teh manis saja, itupun jika mereka tidak kehabisan gula.

Hhhhh…

Kembali terdengar suara desahan dari bibir semerah buah cherry itu. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada dijalan, mengamen dan menjadi Joki 3 in 1, setidaknya saat pulang ia bisa membeli beras dan kebutuhan yang lainnya.

Jika ia mau, mendapatkan uang yang banyak bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bermodal wajah cantiknya dan tubuh menggiurkannya, tak harus menggoda laki-laki, jika saja ia mau mengikuti casting iklan atau sinetron ia pasti diterima, namun hal itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh dari pikirannya lantaran kembali ia memikirkan nasib ketiga malaikat kecilnya. Bagaimana jika mata-mata keluarga Choi mengenali wajahnya dan menyeretnya kembali ke Korea.

Tidak akan, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

**Tok Tok Tok…**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong, dipandangnya kedua anaknya Yoochun dan Junsu yang berlomba-lomba berebutan hendak membukakan pintu rumah mereka yang diketuk oleh seseorang itu, Changmin-pun tak tinggal diam berlari menyusul kedua hyung-nya.

Cklek~

Junsu yang lebih dulu memegang handle pintu bergegas menekan benda tersebut hingga pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok yang tak asing dihadapan mereka.

"Anneyong"

"Eh tuan Prisdir lagi…"

"Maaf, boleh saya masuk? Mana emak kalian?"

"Umm, silahkan masuk tuan, emak ade didalem, tumben nih ujan-ujan, hehehe"

Ucap ramah Junsu mempersilahkan tamu mereka masuk yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si tuan Presdir nan tampan, dengan rahang tegas dan bibir seksi menyerupai bentuk hati.

Jung Yunho perlahan memasuki kediaman Kim tersebut, dengan langkah pasti ia mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya. Ketiga anak Jaejoong bergegas masuk memberitahukan kepada emak mereka tentang siapa yang datang.

"Mak, ntuh tuan Prisdir datang lagi, mak" bisik Yoochun tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang mendecak sebal saat mengetahui orang yang selalu bertandang kerumahnya itu kembali datang,

"Ck, mau ngapain lagi tu orang?" decak sebal Jaejoong.

"Tauk mak, numpang beteduh kali mak…tumben prisdir datang sendirian ni ari, biasenye kan ame om supir ye mak"

Jaejoong sedikit mengerenyit heran saat Yoochun mengatakan jika Yunho datang seorang diri sore itu, tanpa kehadiran sang supir yang tak kalah tampan dengannya.

Perlahan kaki jenjang yang hanya berbalut hotpants sepaha itu melangkah keruang tamu-nya yang berukuran pas-pasan, tampak sesosok tegap yang masih berbalut jas kerjanya duduk dengan manisnya seraya memamerkan senyum ramahnya yang bisa membuat wanita terjangkit penyakit epilepsi, kejang-kejang.

Jaejoong membalas senyum itu hanya dengan senyum tipisnya, jujur saja, ini adalah kedatangan tuan presiden direktur itu untuk yang kesekian kali-nya. Entah alasan apa kali ini yang akan keluar dari bibir yang berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah…ehm, m-mianhe, mobilku tadi terjebak banjir dan macet dijalan, a-apa boleh aku menumpang berteduh menunggu hujan reda dan menunggu banjirnya surut?"

"Ohh"

Bibir cherry itu hanya ber 'ohh' saja mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, alasan yang tepat, cuaca yang mendukung, dan Jaejoong tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ataupun mengusir sosok berwibawa tersebut.

"Umm, mianhe jika kehadiranku mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian" sang presdir memamerkan wajah tak enak enaknya setelah melihat respon dingin Kim Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana tuan, rumah kami terbuka untuk siapa saja yang bermaksud baik, dan…ehm, seharusnya saat ini bukanlah waktu istirahat, kerena seharusnya saat ini saya berada dijalan, mencari uang, tapi sepertinya cuaca tidak mengijinkan saya pergi" wajah tampan Yunho sedikit kaget mendengar Jaejoong berkata dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea-nya yang seratus persen sangat lancar dan fasih.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan bahasa tanah airnya.

Jung Yunho sangat merasakan aura dingin yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong kepadanya saat ini. Biasanya Jaejoong akan selalu menggunakan bahasa betawinya yang kental, itu yang sangat Yunho suka.

"Ahh hampir lupa, ini ahjussi bawa makanan untuk kalian, kajja ambilah" tangan panjang Yunho terlur menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Junsu yang berdiri bergelayut disebelah sang emak, raut wajahnya berbinar ceria saat melihat bungkusan itu, berbeda dengan sang emak yang malah berdecak sebal.

Cepat-cepat bocah gempal nan chubby itu mengambil bungkusan yang belum diketahui isinya tersebut.

"Ape nih tuan?" tanya Junsu polos seraya mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Yunho.

"Umm, itu bebek goreng, tadi kebetulan saya melewati pedagangnya dipinggir jalan dan mampir membelinya"

"Woaaa, bebek goreng? Ucun hyung! Nih ade bebek goreng, tau aje nih tuan Prisdir kalo kite suka puasa malem ari, hehehe"

"Hahaha, panggil ahjussi ne? puasa? Untuk apa?"

Bibir hati itu terkekeh ringan saat mendengar celotehan polos Junsu yang kegirangan mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut herannya saat mendengar kata 'puasa' yang keluar dari bibir mungil Junsu.

"Ye tuan, eh ajusi hehehe, emak bilang kalo malem kite sebaiknye ga usah makan lagi, biar badan jadi bohay, kayak emak" jawab polos Junsu membuat wajah bengong Yunho dan sang emak yang tertunduk malu.

Yunho bukanlah orang bodoh, hatinya sungguh miris, semelarat itukah Janda cantik yang selalu mebuat jantungnya bekerja tak beraturan tersebut? Tak ada makanan diwaktu malam sehingga menyuruh buah hatinya untuk berpuasa hingga pagi harinya?

"Jadi setiap malam kalian berpuasa? Apa kalian tidak lapar?"

"Lapar sih tu…eh ajusi, tapi puasanye kagak tiap ari juga, kadang emak nyuruh kite makan kok, itu kalo ada lauknye, hehehe"

"Yah Uncu! Masuk"

"Nape mak…"

"Masuk!"

Tubuh mungil Junsu tersentak saat mendengar nada keras yang keluar dari bibir sang emak. Sungguh bukan kebiasaan emaknya berkata kasar kepada anak-anaknya.

"Cun, ajak adek lu masuk gih…" kali ini suara Jaejoong melembut, tak tega melihat tubuh kecil Junsu yang bergetar ketakutan dibuatnya.

Yoochun menggandeng adiknya masuk, tak lupa dengan membawa bungkusan berisi bebek goreng makanan kesukaannya yang dibawakan sang tuan Presdir.

Sementara Jung Yunho, lelaki tampan dan berwibawa itu hanya terdiam melihat prilaku lelaki cantik yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar kepada anaknya.

"Mianhe" bibir hati itu melafalkan permintaan maaf dengan bahasa asal mereka. Jaejoong meraih Changmin kedalam gendongannya, bocah tersebut tiba-tiba merengek minta digendong sang umma saat melihat perubahan wajah ummanya saat memarahi Junsu barusan.

Rengekan Changmin membuat sicantik nan mulus itu tak menghiraukan kata maaf yang baru saja keluar dari bibir hati tamunya.

Jaejoong membawa Changmin menuju kursi tempat tamunya berada dan mendudukkan dirinya berseberangan dengan pemimpin tertinggi di perusahaannya itu, sementara Changmin terus merengek meminta Jaejoong segera membuka-kan bajunya karena sialnya, umma-nya tidak memakai kemeja membuat bocah itu tidak bisa membuka kancingnya dengan leluasa.

"Ummaa…ummaaa, mmiikk..hiks" Changmin terus menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke-dada Jaejoong yang masih terhalang baju kaosnya.

"Silahkan kalau ingin menyusuinya didalam, biar saya disini, saya hanya ingin menumpang berteduh saja"

Tanpa menjawab sedikit-pun Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan menggendong Changmin yang masih merengek minta mimik, Jaejoong lupa, sejak siang tadi Changmin sama sekali tak menyentuh dadanya karena asyik bermain dengan kedua hyung-nya.

Wajah tampan Jung Yunho sedikit mengeras melihat sikap Jaejoong terhadapnya saat ini. Sesungguhnya didalam keseharian sebagai pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan yang mempekerjakan ribuan pegawai Yunho sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan bawahan yang bertindak tidak hormat kepadanya.

Ahh, ia lupa…Jaejoong bukanlah pegawainya, dan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Siapa yang tidak Jengkel jika waktunya bersama keluarga tersita karena kehadirannya yang hanya ingin menumpang berteduh? Alasan yang sangat dibuat-buat bagi seorang direktur yang mengendarai kendaraan mewah.

Well, mungkin menghindari macet dan banjir adalah alasan yang tepat, tapi mengapa harus berbelok ke perkampungan sederhana seperti ini? Bukankah disepanjang jalan ada restoran mewah dan hotel-hotel megah jika sang direktur muda itu ingin tempat yang nyaman untuk berteduh, bukan rumah semi permanen yang bahkan tak memiliki pendingin ruangan sama sekali, bahkan ia masih sempat kebasahan saat turun mobil membeli bebek goreng istimewa yang dibelinya dari restoran mahal, bukan warung pinggir jalan seperti pengakuannya diawal tadi.

"Ck…" decakan kecil keluar dari bibir hati tersebut saat menyadari kebodohannya, bertamu tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Tuan Prisdir mau minum apa? Nanti dibuatin, emak lagi nyusuin Imin dibelakang, tenang aje gulenye ada kok, ga pake kecap manis hehehe" Bocah berjidat mengkilat itu datang menghampiri Yunho yang tersentak oleh kehadirannya.

Yoochun mendekati Yunho membawa piring berisi nasi ditangannya lengkap dengan bebek goreng bawaan Yunho tadi.

"Tidak usah Cun, saya tidak haus kok, kajja kemarilah temani ahjussi disini" jawab bibir hati itu seraya menepuk jok kursi disebelahnya agar putra sulung Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya. Insiden kopi-kecap manis tempo hari cukup membuatnya trauma untuk menerima minuman buatan anak janda cantik yang membuat debaran dadanya selalu terpacu kencang.

"Beneran tuan? Gak mau aye buatin air minum nih? Tadi aye disuruh emak buat nemenin tuan disini, Imin neteknye kadang lama banget soalnye"

Yunho mengangguk, sedikit kecewa mendengar kata 'lama' yang berarti dalam waktu yang lama juga ia tidak dapat melihat wajah cantik dengan bola mata indah milik Jaejoong.

_Aishh…_

Yunho langsung menepis pikirannya mengenai laki-laki cantik tersebut. Ia hanya numpang berteduh, bukan?

"Tuan? Melamun ye?"

"Ahh, a-ani"

Yunho menggeleng cepat saat suara Yoochun yang sudah berada disampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia mengacak pelan rambut Yoochun yang memamerkan senyum lebarnya dengan wajah yang belepotan nasi dan kecap. Gaya makan bocah 10 tahun itu sungguh sangat kacau dan berantakan.

"Adikmu Junsu, eodie?" Yunho berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan dengan bocah berjidat lebar itu.

"Ga tau tuan, Uncu kayaknya masih ngambek aja gara-gara dimarahin emak tadi, ga tau nih emak lagi dapet kali ye, bawaannye marah-marah mulu, hehehe"

"Ohh" wajah tampan itu manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau tidak dengan ucapan Yoochun.

"Umm, tuan…tuan kok bise tau kite doyan banget sama bebek? Apalagi si uncu tuh, die yang paling doyan makan bebek diantara kite"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne tuan, bebek itu enaknya pake banget tuan…"

Yunho merasa sangat antusias sekali saat Yoochun mengatakan jika mereka menyukai bebek, berarti pilihannya tepat, ia membayangkan jika sicantik bohay mak Jujung sedang memakan bebek bawaannya dan tiba-tiba kuah kecap bebek itu jatuh tepat di-dadanya lalu dengan senang hati ia akan membersihkan dada mak Jujung yang sudah beberapa kali disaksikan kemulusan dan kemontokannya, namun…

"Tuan? Ye tuan prisdir melamun lagi deh"

"Eh? Eum, I-tu s-siapa yang melamun, hehehe" sedikit gelagapan lantaran kembali terpergok tengah melamun kembali membuat Yunho sedikit merasa malu. Entah membayangkan wajah dan dada Jaejoong langsung membuat pikirannya 'blank' mendadak.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya pelan, menjernihkan pikirannya yang sempat melenceng tadi.

"Tuan tau gak nape bebek itu enak banget?" Yoochun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan tuan Presdir dengan memberikan pertanyaan yang gampang-gampang susah untuk dijawab. Lihat saja kening tuan presdir itu berkerut memikirkan jawabannya.

"Yaa, itu karena keahlian orang yang memasaknya?' jawab tuan tampan ragu-ragu, tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dalam hatinya Yunho mengagumi jidat ebar Uchun yang dianggapnya sebagai penyebab kecerdasan sibocah.

"Jawabannye salah tuan…"

"Eh? Jinjja? Jadi apa jawaban yang benar?" tanya Yunho kembali tak menyangka jika jawabannya salah.

"Bebek bisa enak banget karena huruf 'B' nya tuan…"

"Mwo?"

"Coba deh kalo huruf 'B' nya diilangin, apa tuan masih mau makannya?"

Wajah tampan itu kembali manggut-manggut cengo memikirkan ucapan bocah yang masih asyik mengunyah olahan daging hewan yang biasa main di sawah itu dengan nikmat, mengabaikan wajah tampan dihadapannya yang mendadak cengo karena tengah mengeja beberapa huruf didalam benaknya.

'B-E-B-E-K dihilangkan B-nya jadi, E-E-K…"

Hoekk

Hoekk

Entah kenapa tuan Prisdir mendadak mual ingin muntah.

.

.

"Emak ga makan mak? Itu bebeknya masih nyisa satu, bebeknya enak banget mak, kayaknye ga mungkin deh tuan prisdir belinye dipinggir jalan, beda rasanye…kalo yang dipinggir jalan pasti ade rase debunye ye mak, ini ra…"

"Siapa yang ngijinin kalian nerima pemberian orang lain tanpa persetujuan emak dulu?"

"Ma-maaf mak, abisnye kemaren-kemaren tuan prisdir datang bawa oleh-oleh juga emak gak marahin kite kan?"

"Apa itu berarti kalian harus selalu menerima pemberiannya, eoh?"

"A-Aniya, mak"

Wajah tanpa dosa Yoochun tertunduk takut saat mendengar nada dingin sang emak yang sewot lantaran ia menerima makanan pemberian tuan Presdir yang baru saja pamit pulang karena hujan sudah mulai reda meski belum benar-benar berhenti.

Yunho pulang membawa sedikit kegundahan lantaran Jaejoong enggan menemuinya dengan alasan masih menyusui Changmin. Hanya jidat bersinar Yoochun yang mengantar kepulangannya dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lain kali minta ijin emak dulu jika ingin menerima pemberian orang lain, otte?"

"Ne, mak"

"Sekarang masuk dan tidurlah, besok sekolah kan?"

"Ye mak"

Tubuh mungil Yoochun melangkah gontai kedalam kamarnya bersama Junsu yang sudah duluan menjemput mimpinya.

'Emak lagi dapet kali ye…marah-marah mulu' inner bocah yang membanggakan senyumnya itu sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Apakah setelah Jaejoong mengacuhkannya waktu itu membuat pria bermarga Jung itu kapok berkunjung kerumahnya lagi? mari kita cek jawabannya…

Ternyata sama sekali tidak pemirsah seantero nusantara…

Lihatlah saat ini saja, tepatnya 2 hari setelah Presdir tersebut datang yang terakhir kalinya dengan alasan numpang berteduh.

Mobil mewah audi R8 itu telah terparkir dengan manisnya dipekarangan sicantik bohay kita. Entah apalagi alasan yang dibuat-buat oleh tuan Presdir tampan tersebut kali ini, macet kah? Hujan kah? Mengingat hari ini panasnya nauzubillah bikin ketek Syafei basah sepanjang hari, atau numpang pipis mungkin? Numpang minum? Numpang mandi? Ato numpang nyuci?

Apa saja alasan tuan tampan itu sepertinya tak membuat sikap Jaejoong berubah kembali ramah seperti saat-saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Lantas apa yang membuat mak Jujung menjadi berubah sikapnya?

Frekuensi kedatangan sang tamu yang tak melihat situasi, kondisi dan jam lah yang membuat bibir semerah cherry itu mengerucut sebal bukan main pada saat mendapati mobil mewah milik direktur kaya itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Yunho datang bertamu kerumah mereka benar-benar tak melihat jam, sesuka hatinya saja.

Bahkan pernah sekali waktu lelaki tampan minim ekspresi itu bertamu disaat Jaejoong baru akan memejamkan matanya, beristirahat dimalam hari, dengan begini siapa yang tidak merasa jengkel?

Saat ini saja sang Presdir berkunjung tepat pada waktu Jaejoong tengah bersiap-siap pergi mengamen dijalan.

Uchun yang melihat gelagat tidak baik emaknya itu langsung saja kabur menuju rumah mpok Chullie yang dirasanya adalah tempat yang aman dari sasaran omelan emaknya. Biarlah adiknya Junsu saja yang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran omelan sang emak yang dipercaya-nya tengah datang bulan lantaran cerewetnya yang amit-amit saat ini.

Mpok Ichul…

Mpok Ichul…

Mpok I…

"YAH, enak bener lu ngeganti nama gue bocah!"

"Hehehe, mpok ketuleran mak aye yeh, galak bener"

"Yee, dari dulu juge gue udah galak"

Heechul memamerkan mata melotot-nya kepada Uchun yang menaggapinya biasa saja, tanpa rasa takut. Salah bocah itu yang seenak jidat merubah nama Heechul.

"Masuk lu sini, ngapain berdiri terus disono"

Kaki kecil Uchun perlahan melangkah memasuki pekarangan Heechul, rupanya bocah itu memanggil Heechul dari luar pekarangannya.

"Lu gak sekolah?"

"Libur mpok, yang kelas 6 ulangan umum"

"Emang nape emak lu? Lu bilang galak tadi, tumben…biasenye melankolis banget tuh jande" tanya Heechul mengingat perkataan Yoochun tadi sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya dibibirnya. Saat ini Yoochun dan Heechul tengah duduk santai di bale-bale rumah Heechul.

"Tauk tuh mpok, lagi dapet kali, dari kemaren ngomel-ngomel mulu, aye males ngadepinnye mending kesini aje" Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Heechul menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru saja dihidupkannya dari sela bibirnya.

"Gue liat lu pade sering kedatengan tamu ye? Mungkin ade hubungannye tuh" Heechul melirik kearah mobil audi yang tengah terparkir didepan rumah Yoochun.

"Iye kali ye" pandangan Yoochun menerawang.

"Emang sape tuh ye? Trus tuh sape si ganteng yang duduk diteras tiap kali tuh tamu dateng? Heechul sedikit memberondong Yoochun dengan pertanyaannya mengingat ia memang sudah beberapa kali melihat Hangeng yang ganteng tengah duduk diteras Jaejoong saat menunggui bos-nya.

"Ntu namenye tuan Prisdir mpok"

"Prisdir? Presdir kali?"

"Ye"

"Emak lu kenal dimane? Kok bise dapet kenalan orang kaya? Temen babeh lu dulu ye? Trus nga…"

"Ihh mpok nyerocos aje…makanye dengerin aye dulu, mpok cerewet"

Heechul melotot saat mendengar Yoochun mengatai-nya cerewet. Namun ia tetap menuruti perkataan Yoochun untuk diam dan terus menyesap asap rokoknya.

"Ya udeh, cerita gih"

"Umm, aye juga kurang tau mpok, hehehe"

"Yah dasar lu jidat!" pekik Heechul geram, ternyata sijidat juga tidak tau persis bagaimana emaknya yang cantik jelita itu mengenal sang tuan Presdir.

Heechul cemberut sambil terus menghisap rokoknya.

"Enak banget mpok ngisepnye, aye jadi ngiler, hehehe"

**Pletak!**

"Eh lu jangan coba-coba ye! Masih SD juge lu" Heechul langsung memasang muka garangnya mendengar penuturan Yoochun barusan, tidak lupa juga menggeplak jidat mulus Yoochun yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Aww mpok, kejam amat sih aye kan cuma becanda doang mpok…sama kayak ibu guru aye waktu ngasih wejangan seputar rokok, aye malak digaplok" Yoochun mengusap-usap jidat mulusnya yang mulai memerah.

"Memangnya nape lu digaplok guru lu gare-gare rokok?"

"Iye mpok, waktu itu ibuk Ani guru bahasa aye nanyain apa yang seharusnye pemerintah kite lakukan biar masyarakat berenti merokok, aye kan pinter mpok, aye nunjuk tangan dong…"

"Trus..trus…"

"Trus ibuk Ani nyuruh aye jawab"

"Lu jawab ape Cun?"

"Yah aye jawab pemerintah kudu berusaha supaye masyarakat jadi ogah merokok mpok"

"Trus…trus?"

"Trus buk Ani nanyain gimana caranye bikin orang-orang pada ogah merokok"

"Mang gimane caranye? Aye juge mau biar berenti merokok" Heechul tampak antusias dengan jawaban Yoochun.

"Ya aye jawab, pemerintah bikin aje rokok yang segede tiang listrik, pasti pada ogah ngerokok, mpok"

**Plakkk!**

"Pantes lu digeplak"

"Ihh mpok, kok aye digeplak lagi sih…"

"Rokok segede tiang listrik? Lu bikin rokok segede gentong aje yang ngisep udeh pade mampus, apalagi segede tiang listrik…dasar lu jidat!"

"Kan tujuannye biar pada ogah ngerokok mpok" Yoochun mengusap-usap jidatnya yang merah bekas jitakan tangan Heechul barusan.

Kedua makhluk beda umur itu-pun kemudian terdiam larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yoochun memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi ingin minta diisi, semenjak kedatangan tuan presdir pekerjaan emaknya yang lagi memasak jadi terusik meski tuan tampan dan kaya itu membawakan makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Sepertinya Yoochun harus sedikit bersabar menunggu tamu emaknya pulang.

"Nah lu Cun, emaklu mo kemane tuh?" Heechul menyenggol bahu Yoochun yang tengah bersandar santai diatas bale-bale saat melihat Jaejoong yang melintas didepan pekarangan rumahnya dengan menggendong Changmin.

"Kalo jam segini emak jadwalnya ngamen mpok"

"Lah? Tamunye? Kan masih ade? Ditinggal?" cerocos Heechul penasaran.

"Ye kali mpok, kan ade Uncu dirumah" jawab Yochun santai.

"Ihh mak lu ye, kagak menghargai banget deh"

"Lah gimane mau ngehargai kalo datengnye juge ampir tiap ari mpok" ujar Yoochun asal.

"Eh mpok mau ngapain?" Yoochun buru-buru menghalangi Heechul yang memasang gelagat hendak menegur emaknya.

"Nape lu? Gue cuman mau negor doang ihh…"

"Adu duh mpok, sebaiknye gak useh negor mak aye dulu"

"Nape emangnya?"

"Kalo diibaratin gunung, mak aye itu udeh dalam status siaga 1 mpok…artinye bise meledak kapan aje, mpok mau kalo tibe-tibe emak meledak pas didepan muke mpok? Pasti banjir deh mpok, mpok mau muke mpok yang cakep ini kebanjiran disemprot emak aye?"

"Iye juge ye"

Heechul mangut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Yoochun yang sampai menyamakan sang emak dengan gunung merapi aktif yang siap meledak kapan saja. Benar-benar bocah ajaib.

"Permisiii…"

Disaat Heechul dan Yoochun termenung tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang dan ajaibnya lagi orang tadi sudah berada tepat dihadapan mereka, seorang laki-laki sejenis Syafei.

"Ye, ade ape ye? Cari sape?" jawab Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf boleh aye bergabung? Hehehe"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya melihat kepercayaan diri pemuda kampung tersebut. Namun sesaat kemudian laki-laki berwajah cantik dan judes disaat yang bersamaan itu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi persetujuan kepada pemuda itu yang girangnya bukan main.

"Kenalin mpok…aye Udin, tepatnye Udin yang suka dikamar, hehehe"

"Udin yang suka dikamar?" Heechul terbengong mendengar nama aneh yang disebutkan pemuda itu, namun Yoochun yang pintar cepat menyenggol lengannya.

"Kamarudin mpok" bisik Yoochun tepat ditelinga Heechul.

"Ohh Kamarudin"

"I-Iye mpok, hehehe…maksud kedatangan aye kesini, aye cuman mau kenalan aje…kemaren aye udeh kirim salam ame nih bocah…udeh disampein belum ye mpok?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kamarudin tersebut berbicara malu-malu. Sepertinya ia ada maksud layaknya Syafei ke mak Jujung.

Yoochun menepuk jidat kebanggaannya.

"Oh ye mpok, abang yang waktu di pos ronda waktu aye ngobrol ame bang Fei ye? Maap ye bang, aye lupa, hehehe"

Udin mendongkol dalam hati, sia-sia-lah uang sogok yang sudah diberikannya kepada bocah kelebihan jidat tersebut.

"Ohh kenalan? Nih kenalin, name aye Heechul bang, cukup panggil Chulie aje, kebangsaan Korea, umur udah lewat 30, status gak jelas, hehehe"

Binir Heechul nyerocos menyebutkan jati dirinya meski membingungkan pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya lantaran sama sekali tidak ditawarinya untuk duduk.

"Ga jelas? Maksudnye mpok udah cere tapi belum resmi ye?" Udin mempertanyakan status Hechul yang katanya tidak jelas itu.

"Ye boro-boro nikah aje belum" jawab Heechul cuek.

"Bener nih belum nikah?" mata Udin tiba-tiba berbinar ceria.

"Emang nape kalo gue belum nikah? Masalah?" Heechul memasang tampang judesnya membuat Udin buru-buru menelan ludahnya.

"K-Kagak mpok, kan aye kagak takut kalo ngobrol ame mpok kalo belum nikah, hehehe" Udin tertawa modus pemirsah.

"Pan gue udeh bilang kalo status gue gak jelas" judes Heechul.

"Gak jelas gimane mpok maksudnye aye bingung" Udin memasang tampang melasnya.

"Aye gak jelas posisinye bang, kadang aye suka nyemprot tapi kadang suka disemprot juge, hahaha"

Heechul tertawa nista menyisakan wajah Udin yang benar-benar cengo tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Heechul barusan, sedangkan Yoochun, bocah itu sedari tadi asyik ngupil dengan nikmatnya.

Apalah hubungan status dan semprot menyemprot?

"Udah deh bang, aye ada urusan sekarang, ntar ngobrolnye kite sambung lagi ye…oh ye nih rokok buat abang, ambil deh semua"

Heechul memberi sebungkus rokok yang baru dihisapnya satu batang saja kepada Udin yang wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah.

"Beneran mpok? Buat aye semua?"

"Ye ambil gih, puas-puasin ngerokoknye sebelum ntar rokok dibikin segede tiang listrik"

Heechul-pun berlalu menyeret tubuh Yoochun dari hadapan Udin yang terbengong-bengong meresapi perkataan Heechul barusan.

"Rokok segede tiang listrik? Busyet, pake apa ngisepnye ye…"

Gumam Udin seraya berlalu dari rumah yang ditinggal Heechul begitu saja tanpa dikunci sedikitpun.

.

.

"Mpok kejam amat sih, masa bang Udin ditinggal begitu aje"

Yoochun menggerutu sembari sibuk mengatur langkahnya yang diseret Heechul keluar pekarangan rumahnya.

"Diem lu! Gue lagi gak mood ngeladenin playboy kampung" ketus Heechul masih menyeret tubuh kecil Yoochun.

"Trus Mpok mo bawa aye kemane nih mpok?" tanya Yoochun khawatir.

"Gue mo numpang ngadem dirumah lu aje ye Cun? Sekalian kenalan ame si tuan Presdir yang kate lu tadi, lumayan kalo emak lu kagak demen, buat gue aje"

"Ihh mpok modus banget deh"

"Lagi jaman juge modus, Cun…kajja"

Heechul dan Yoochun-pun tiba tepat didepan rumah Jujung. Heechul segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki pekarangan janda beranak 3 tersebut.

Saat memasuki pekarangan Jaejoong yang cukup luas Heechul dikejutkan oleh pemandangan surga dimana seorang lelaki tampan tengah duduk diteras rumah itu lagi asyiknya membaca koran, tampaknya laki-laki tersebut sangat fokus dengan bacaan dihadapannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Heechul yang sudah salah tingkah sembari sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya, merapikan rambut dan poninya.

"Permisi"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya kedua pasang manik mata itu bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat-nya. Mata belo milik Heechul dan mata sipit milik pemuda ganteng tersebut.

"Ehm, p-permisi bang…" Heechul mendadak merasa wajahnya memanas saat tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua pasang mata sipit milik lelaki yang menurutnya bukan penduduk asli negara ini, hingga tak sadar ia kembali mengucapkan kata permisi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, membiarkan Heechul melewatinya masuk kedalam rumah dengan diekori Yoochun dibelakangnya, kemudian pria berkebangsaan Cina itu kembali fokus kepada benda berbentuk kertas yang sempat terlupakan akibat pesona wajah cantik Heechul.

Sementara didalam rumah Heechul melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu Jaejoong, tampak jelas dimata besar Heechul seorang pria berperawakan tinggi besar berdiri membelakanginya, pria itu ternyata tengah sibuk berbincang diponsel yang menempel ditelinganya.

Junsu yang melihat kedatangan Heechul langsung menghambur memeluk pria cantik itu dengan manja. Heechul memang sudah akrab dengan kedua anak Jaejoong, kecuali Changmin yang benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari umma-nya.

'Ohh jadi ini Presdir yang dimaksud Uchun tadi, hmm' batin Heechul diam-diam mengagumi perawakan pria yang terus membelakanginya itu. Sementara pria tersebut masih larut dalam perbincangan dalam bahasa Korea yang sekonyong-konyong terdengar ditelinga Heechul.

"Umma, tolong umma bujuk yeoja itu agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui-ku disini, pekerjaanku sudah cukup banyak aku tak akan punya waktu untuk menemani-nya"

Kening Heechul sedikit mengerenyit saat mendengar suara berat pria berbadan tegap tersebut.

"Ne, aku mengerti umma, tetapi Ahra tak akan membiarkanku bebas melakukan pekerjaanku disini, ia pasti akan selalu membuntuti-ku, jebbal"

'Ahra?' batin Heechul saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pria tersebut.

"Umma juseyo, katakan pada Go ahjussi agar mengcancel dulu rencana keberangkatan putrinya, hanya Go ahjussi yang bisa memerintahkan putrinya yang keras kepala itu"

'Go? Go Ahra?' kali ini kerutan dikening Heechul dipastikan bertambah jumlahnya, sementara bibirnya merangkai sebuah nama seseorang lengkap dengan nama keluarganya.

"Arraso umma, segera kabari aku, eoh? Saranghae"

Dan tubuh tegap itu-pun berbalik arah setelah ia memutus sambungan telepon dengan seorang yang dipanggilnya umma tadi.

Sementara Heechul malah berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada seolah menunggu saat pria tersebut berbalik menghadapnya.

"Junsu, ahjussi pa…mwo? H-Heechul hyung?"

"Ne ini aku, apa kabarmu Jung Yunho?"

"Eh? Mpok Chulie kenal tuan Prisdir?"

.

.

.

**T-B-C**

Maaf jika tidak nyaman dengan alur lambatnya

Mind to review?

.

.

FB : Mano Shinki

Twitt : Peya_ok

IG : Peya_mano

Palembang, Fri 5/30/14

**~MBJ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (33)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Cast lain menyusul

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

_**Chap sebelumnya**_

_'Ahra?' batin Heechul saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pria tersebut._

_"Umma juseyo, katakan pada Go ahjussi agar mengcancel dulu rencana keberangkatan putrinya, hanya Go ahjussi yang bisa memerintahkan putrinya itu"_

_'Go? Go Ahra?' kali ini kerutan dikening Heechul dipastikan bertambah jumlahnya, sementara bibirnya merangkai sebuah nama seseorang lengkap dengan nama keluarganya._

_"Arraso umma, segera kabari aku, eoh? Saranghae"_

_Dan tubuh tegap itu-pun berbalik arah setelah ia memutus sambungan telepon dengan seorang yang dipanggilnya umma tadi. _

_Sementara Heechul malah berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada seolah menunggu saat pria tersebut berbalik menghadapnya._

_"Junsu, ahjussi pa…mwo? H-Heechul hyung?"_

_"Ne ini aku, apa kabarmu Jung Yunho?"_

_"Eh? Mpok Chulie kenal tuan Prisdir?"_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

.

_"Well, long time no see…The great Jung Yunho"_

"Ahh Heechul hyung, sudah kuduga ternyata Siwon bermarga Choi-lah suami namja malang itu, aku benar-benar tak menyangka…cinta membuat seorang Kim Heechul bisa melakukan apa saja"

"Diam kau Jung, aku bukanlah orang yang seperti kau pikirkan! semua ada alasannya"

Tampak wajah cantik Heechul mengeras, namun ia tetap terlihat berusaha tenang didepan anak-anak Jaejoong yang memandang dua orang dewasa yang berbicara dalam bahasa negara asal mereka dengan tatapan heran, tak mengerti.

"Dan kuharap alasanmu itu tepat, hyung…ini kartu namaku, kau tahu kemana mencari-ku, mungkin kita akan membuat kesepakatan, tidak enak jika pembicaraan kita didengar oleh telinga-telinga polos tak berdosa ini"

Yunho menyerahkan secarik kartu nama ketangan Heechul, tersenyum singkat dan mulai mengayunkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar rumah Jaejoong.

Wajah tampan Yunho sempat menoleh kearah Junsu dan Yoochun yang masih menampakkan wajah bengong mereka saat melihat perbincangan Yunho dan Heechul dalam bahasa yang kurang mereka pahami, Jaejoong hanya mengajak anak-anaknya dengan bahasa korea umum saja.

Heechul dan Yunho berbincang dalam bahasa Korea tentu saja.

"Yoochun, Junsu, ahjussi pamit dulu, eoh? Sampaikan salam kepada umma kalian, ahjussi tidak dapat menunggunya sampai pulang"

"Ne, tuan" Jawab Yoochun dan Junsu kompak. Lantas hanya pandangan mata mereka yang mengantar kepergian Tuan Presdir tersebut.

.

.

Wajah cantik itu tampak menyiratkan kelelahan yang amat sangat saat dirinya baru saja memasuki ruangan sempit rumahnya. Cepat-cepat tubuh mungil yang pulas didalam gendongannya direbahkan diatas karpet tipis diruang tengah yang sudah tersedia bantal dan guling milik sang buah hati.

Matahari sudah condong diufuk barat, cahaya kemerahan dilangit menandakan akan tenggelamnya sang penerang alam disiang hari tersebut, sementara sosok cantik tadi sudah bersiap-siap membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket bermandi debu jalanan sejak siang menjelang sore tadi.

Jaejoong menyediakan waktu yang tidak terlalu lama untuk turun dijalanan, toh penghasilannya sebagai buruh upah cuci dan gosok pakaian sudah cukup untuk memenuhi tuntutan hidup sederhana bersama anak-anaknya meski tidak setiap hari bisa makan enak.

Jaejoong mencari-cari keberadaan dua anak tertuanya, kakak-kakak Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu. Namun pemilik wajah ayu itu tak menemukan keberadaan kedua anaknya sama sekali. Tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keberadaan kedua anak tertuanya karena biasanya pada jam seperti ini Yoochun dan Junsu sedang bermain di lapangan kampung mereka.

Junsu memang senang sekali bermain sepak bola, jika besar nanti ia bercita-cita akan menjadi seperti seorang Gaston Castano dan memacari Julis Perez yang dadanya mirip dada sang emak. #plak

Lima belas menit sicantik berkulit mulus berbody yahud itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk sebatas dada.

Semenjak melahirkan Jaejoong selalu memakai handuk sebatas dada bukan dipinggang layaknya lelaki pada umumnya, akibat keadaan dada-nya yang kian hari kian mengundang syahwat para lelaki sekampungnya, bahkan sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong memergoki Syafei yang nekad memanjat pohon pete dibelakang rumahnya saat ia mandi dengan tujuan mengintip tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang tengah asyik mandi, hanya saja Jaejoong enggan melaporkannya ke ketua RT, biarlah toh mereka juga sama-sama lelaki, paling Syafei akan dicap tidak normal jika ketahuan nantinya.

"Huueee…emaaak"

Jaejoong yang tengah mengeringkan rambut basahnya mendadak terganggu dengan lengkingan keras persis suara lumba-lumba tepat didepan pintu masuk rumahnya, tampaknya Junsu tengah menangis.

"Emaak…hiks"

Jaejoong mendecak sebal seraya melangkah ke asal suara bising tersebut takut Changmin akan terganggu tidurnya akibat tangisan heboh Junsu. Dilihatnya Junsu menangis sambil berjalan tergesa kearahnya sedangkan Yoochun dibelakangnya tengah berjalan santai.

"Hiks, emak…"

"Nape lu Cu?" Jaejoong meraih tubuh bahenol Junsu kedalam pelukannya seraya menenangkan sang buah hati yang menangis sesenggukan, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong.

"Hiks, emak hiks…Uchun hyung mak"

"Nape lagi? lu berdua kok gak ade akur-akurnye sih? Cun, lu kakak tertue kudu ngelindungin adek lu, jangan malah ditangisin gini…cup…cup, uljima ne?" dengan lemah lembut Jaejoong menasehati kedua anaknya, tenaganya sudah tak bersisa lagi untuk mengomeli mereka, ia sudah sangat lelah sehabis berjalan cukup jauh sambil menggendong Changmin dari jalan raya tempatnya mengamen.

"Abisnye mak, die kalo maen bareng kokom cs suka ngeselin, aye iritasi liat die maen mak" jawab Yoochun membela dirinya.

"Emang ngeselin gimane Cun? Maen bareng kokom? Maen apaan?"

"Hiks, aye lagi asik-asik maen, eh aye dijewer mak trus disuruh pulang, hiks…"

"Mang lu maen apaan ame Kokom Cu? Biase lu kan maen bola?" heran Jaejoong memasang tampang menyelidikinya. Sedikit heran karena memang Yoochun sering menceritakan kekhawatirannya tentang sang adik yang suka bergaul dengan teman wanitanya, genk kokom.

"Ani, aye gak main bola kok mak…aye ame Kokom cs Cuma main kerajaan-kerajaan gitu mak"

"Trus nape hyung lu sewot? Mang lu jadi ape? Jadi babu ye?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu menggeleng keras, wajahnya terus tertunduk takut menatap Yoochun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ani mak, masa jadi babu"

"Trus, jadi apaan?"

"Jadi Ibu Peri, mak"

"Aishh…pantes lu dijewer hyung lu" Jaejoong memukul keras keningnya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban polos Junsu yang ternyata mulai menuruni sifat alamnya.

"Tuh kan mak, gimane aye gak marah, die didandanin pake mahkota lagi oleh tu cewe-cewe" kesal yoochun masih menatap tajam sang adik.

"Aye kan pingin jadi kayak emak, cakep, banyak yang doyan, tuan Prisdir aje naksir" jawab Junsu pelan masih tertunduk.

Wajah Jaejoong sedikit bersemu merah saat Junsu menyebut nama si tuan Presdir.

"Udeeh, sekarang mandi gih, bentar lagi hari malem, ape lu gak belajar, hmm? Cun, emak gak suka lu maen jewer adek lu seenaknye aje, kalo lu ga suka cukup lu bilangin aje ke adek lu ye? Ato lu gak emak ijinin keluar dagang koran lagi, arra?"

"Ne mak, mianhe"

"Ya udeh, mandi gih"

Yoochun dan Junsu cepat-cepat memasuki kamar mandi guna membersihkan badan mereka sehabis bermain dilapangan kampung mereka.

Lima belas menit Yoochun dan Junsu menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dikamar mandi, sedangkan Changmin sudah mulai menggeliat-geliat terbangun dari tidurnya, Jaejoong segera menyiapkan air panas untuk sang maknae mandi, Changmin akan merengek dan rewel jika bangun tidur merasakan badannya lengket dan kotor.

"Cun, kalo lu pade udah rapi, makan gih sana, emak udah siapin dimeja makan"

"Iye mak"

Jaejoong membawa tubuh telanjang Changmin yang kegirangan akan dimandikan emaknya lengkap dengan mainan-mainan plastiknya yang berbentuk berbagai macam makanan, ada somay plastik, ketoprak plastik, cakue plastik dan sate plastik yang kesemuanya adalah makanan kesukaan sibungsu.

Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah rapi, ganteng dan wangi sehabis mandi langsung menuju meja makan tempat emak mereka menyediakan makanan yang dikatakannya tadi.

Yoochun sedikit kaget melihat makanan yang ada diatas meja, agak sedikit berbeda, jika biasanya emak mereka hanya akan menyediakan nasi dengan potongan tempe goreng saja, kali ini tampak ada beberapa jenis lauk dimeja makan.

Tampak dimeja dua piring porsi sate ayam lengkap dengan sotonya, ditambah dengan potongan tempe goreng seperti biasanya serta dua potong besar bebek goreng bagian dadanya yang membuat mata Yoochun semakin melotot dengan air liur yang hampir menetes.

Yoochun lupa jika Tuan Presdir-lah yang membawa makanan-makanan lezat tersebut (kecuali tempe) siang tadi sewaktu bertandang kerumah mereka.

"Tumben banget mak makanannye meriah, hehehe" Yoochun telah duduk ngepor dilantai mereka dengan sepiring penuh nasi dengan lauk-lauknya, seperti halnya Junsu yang mengikuti hyungnya duduk ngepor dilantai tak jauh dari emak mereka yang kini tengah memakaikan baju kepada Changmin adik mereka.

"Iye, bawaan tuan presdir tadi tuh, makan gih habisin, eoh?"

"Mak kagak makan?" kali ini Junsu menawari emaknya makan.

"Kalian aje puas-puasin makannye, biar emak nyuapin adek lu dulu" jawab Jaejoong seraya menyuapi Changmin dengan sate ayam, makanan kegemaran Changmin yang dengan semangat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, biasanya dimalam hari seperti ini Jaejoong hanya akan menyusui bayi tersebut hingga tertidur pulas, kecuali dia mendapat rejeki yang cukup untuk membeli nasi dan lauknya.

"Mak, emak kok tega bener ninggalin tuan Presdir siang tadi? Emak kesel ye ame tuh tuan?" celoteh Yoochun sembari mengunyah makanannya, ia tidak tahu sama sekali jika kata-katanya barusan mengundang decakan sebal dibibir cherry emaknya.

"Mang lu tau ape Cun?" bibir merah itu mengerucut sambil terus menyuapi Changmin.

"Kagak sih mak, tapi aye liat tuan Prisdir kayaknye naksir emak deh"

"Iye mak, aye juge liatnya gitu"

"Yah, tau ape lu bocah" Jaejoong terkaget mendengar penuturan jujur jujur Yoochun yang diamini oleh Junsu yang sedari tadi terdiam tidak berani ikut ngomong.

"Abisnye ketawan banget sih mak, hehehe" Yoochun terkikik geli.

"Ketawan gimane sih Cun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tuan Prisdir suka keringet dingin kalo deket emak"

"Trus suka salah tingkah juge loh mak"

Yoochun dan Junsu mengemukakan alasan mereka masing-masing seputar tingkah aneh Jung Yunho saat bertamu dirumah mereka.

"Yah kalian, emang kalo keringet dingin ame salah tingkah itu tanda suka? Ngaco ahh, kalo masuk angin mungkin aje tuh, kan die kalo kesini kagak pernah disuguhin ape-ape, cuman aer putih doang" Jaejoong mencoba menolak opini kedua anaknya, namun rona merah tampak jelas diwajah cantiknya, godaan Yoochun dan Junsu sukses membuat sicantik ini malu.

"Ye emak, menurut yang Ucun pelajarin selama ini ya memang begitu, lagian mana mau lagi tuan Prisdir disuguhin macem-macem lagi, lah sekalinye disuguhin kopi ame kecap manis, pasti trauma deh die" Yoochun berkata sambil menelan suapan terakhir nasi dimulutnya.

"Ahh sok tau lu Cun" Jaejoong mengucek pelan surai hitam Yoochun yang sudah mulai memanjang .

"Umm, oh ya mak, tadi mpok Chulie maen kerumah pas ade tuan Prisdir"

"Trus?" Jaejoong tampak sedikit enggan menanggapi info dari Yoochun barusan.

"Masa mak, mpok Ichul kenal ma tuan Prisdir?"

Uhukk…

Jaejoong tersedak, mengeluarkan sate ayam yang sempat mampir kemulutnya saat menyuapi Changmin yang wajahnya langsung tersembur ooeh kuah sate yang berasal dari dalam mulut umma-nya.

"Mak? Emak, nape mak?" Uchun dan Junsu kompak mendekati emak mereka mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong yang terus terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Yoochun langsung berlari ke dapur guna memberi satu gelas penuh air putih kepada Jaejoong.

"Emak gak kenape-nape kok, mungkin tadi ade setan lewat ye, jadinya emak tersedak sedikit, hehehe" Bohong Jaejoong kepada kedua anaknya itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan lega keduanya karena Jaejoong tidak apa-apa, sementara Imin merengek karena wajahnya yang kotor tersembur kuah kacang Jaejoong tadi.

"Cu, jangan lupa abis makan lu cuci piringnye ye? Emak bersihin adek lu trus mau istirahat sambil netekin Imin, lu terusin aje makannye"

"Iye mak"

Jaejoong bergegas menggendong Imin yang sudah selesai makan kekamar mandi guna membersihkan sisa-sia makanannya sekalian membersihkan wajah Imin yang terciprat kuah kacang dari mulutnya tadi.

Sementara pikiran Jaejoong masih terus teringat pada ucapan sang buah hati mengenai Heechul dan Yunho yang saling kenal.

_'Hhh…tempo hari laki aye, nah ini si presdir, ahh mesti aye tanyain nanti kalo ketemu'_ batin Jaejoong mengingat saat Heechul yang pernah keceplosan menyebut panggilan akrab suaminya yang jarang diketahui oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Mak, tuan Prisdir datang lagi"

"Ck, lu temenin gih, bilangin emak baru aje netekin adek lu, males…"

"Ihh emak, ga boleh gitu ih, itu namenye ga menghargai tamu mak "

"Yah Junsu ya, darimane lu dapet omongan ntu?"

"Mpok Ichul yang bilang waktu liat emak ninggalin tuan Prisdir kemaren mak"

"Mpok Ichul? Ngikut campur aje"

"Tapi bener kan mak, kagak boleh gitu?"

"Iye…iye…lu jagain adek lu dulu kalo gitu"

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang tamu sederhana rumahnya yang sudah duduk dengan manisnya seseorang berwajah kecil namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya yang sudah hampir sebulan ini selalu bertandang kerumahnya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi tamu yang posisinya berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Yunho. Wajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat sedikit pucat, tampaknya ia sangat lelah.

Wajah tampan namun kaku Yunho melihat raut lelah diwajah Jaejoong, ia sedikit banyak merasa bersalah atas kehadirannya siang itu yang dirasanya mengganggu waktu istirahat Jaejoong sebelum ia turun kejalan untuk mengamen. Tampak diatas meja sebuah bungkusan besar, entah membawa buah tangan apalagi Yunho kali ini, dan itu cukup membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tuan, terus terang aye keberatan kalo setiap kali dateng tuan selalu bawain kite macem-macem"

Bibir Cherry itu akhirnya mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang sudah lama mengganjal dalam hatinya, walaupun ada perasaan tidak enak dengan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Yunho tersenyum canggung, ia sudah menyangka akan seperti ini. Sungguh ini kali pertama dirinya menerima penolakan. Penolakan dari seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa, orang yang keadaan ekonominya bahkan tak sebanding dengan sepatu mengkilatnya.

"Arraso, aku tidak akan membawa apa-apa lagi jika datang kemari"

Jaejoong terdiam, tepatnya mencari-cari alasan lain agar penolakannya disadari oleh tuan muda nan tampan ini, sepertinya lelaki dihadapannya ini sangat tidak peka jika maksud penolakan Jaejoong terhadap barang pemberiannya adalah sekaligus menolak kedatangannya dan berhenti mengusik kehidupannya bersama anak-anaknya.

"Ma-Maksud aye, tuan t-tidak perlu datang lagi kemari jika tidak perlu"

"Mwo? M-Maksudmu?"

"Maaf tuan aye mesti kerja, waktu aye gak banyak, sekali lagi maaf, permisi…"

Yunho terpaku, wajah tampannya mengeras saat menyadari penolakan secara terang-terangan yang ditunjukkan oleh makhluk cantik berparas ayu tersebut.

Kedua mata musang itu menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong yang tertunduk melintas dihadapannya, menggendong sang buah hati yang masih terlelap, tanpa berkata sedikitpun melangkah keluar kediamannya menuju jalan raya guna mencari nafkah.

Bibir hati itu terkatup erat menatap punggung kecil Jaejoong yang menghilang dikejauhan, berbekal seadanya untuk turun kejalanan ramai yang sarat akan kejahatan.

SHIT!

Yunho berteriak kesal dalam hatinya, betapa tinggi harga diri pengamen tersebut. Wajah tampan itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, kemudian berlalu menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir dipekarangan Jaejoong, hari ini ia menyetir mobilnya sendiri tidak bersama Hangeng sang supir seperti biasanya.

.

.

Tubuh langsing itu berjalan gontai melalui perjalanannya dari jalan raya menuju kekediamannya, beberapa kali bibir cherry-nya mendesah pelah karena kelelahan membawa beban makhluk mungil didalam gendongannya yang semakin hari semakin berat saja. Tampak bocah tersebut tengah menikmati menyedot cairan yang berasal dari dada-nya.

Sesekali lengan putih mulus tanpa cacat tersebut menyeka keringat yang menetes didahinya, tenggorokannya begitu terasa kering seiring cairan tubuhnya yang terus disedot oleh sang buah hati.

Langkah kaki jenjang yang perlahan semakin mendekati kediamannya itu sontak terhenti saat sesosok makhluk yang tak asing menghadang tepat didepannya.

"Aihh, mak Jujung…jodoh kite ye, pas aye liwat eh pas ade emak…"

"Bang Fei, ngagetin aje nih bang"

"Hehehe, maap ye kalo kaget jadinye, ehem…aye temenin jalan kerumah ye mak?"

"Boleh…"

Sicantik yang ternyata mak Jujung janda impian Syafei itu hanya dapat tertunduk malu melihat gaya Fei yang penuh kepercayaan diri untuk menemani-nya pulang, padahal jarak rumah Jaejoong hanyalah tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Imin enak banget ye nyedotnye, hehehe…aye jadi pingin, ihik…" Fei mulai melancarkan kemodusannya, tentu saja sasaran pertamanya dada montok sijanda kembang.

"Ye abang, ga boleh dong…ntar Imin ga mau lagi nete sama aye"

"Memangnye kenape dia jadi ga mau netek lagi mak?" tanya Syafei penasaran atas jawaban Jaejoong tadi.

"Abis kalo abang ngikut netek, ntar tete aye bau rokok lagi…"

"Ohh iye juge ye"

Jaejoong menunduk malu saat mata jelalatan Fei mencuri-curi kesempatan mengintip area dadanya yang tengah disedot Imin, sedikit tidak nyaman Jaejoong menutupi dadanya dengan kain gendong yang dipakainya untuk menggendong Changmin.

"Mak, mak, umm…kalo boleh tau yang suka nyamperin emak pake mobil bagus ntu sape ye mak?" Syafei mulai mengorek-ngorek keterangan tentang saingannya.

"Umm, itu? Bukan sape-sape bang…" Jaejoong tampaknya enggan memberitahu perihal tuan Presdir yang selalu bertandang kerumahnya itu.

"Aye liat ntu orang tiap ari datang kerumah emak ye?"

"Ye bang"

"Ngapain?"

"Nemenin aye bang, hehehe"

"WOAA?" mata Syafei melebar dan mengedip-ngedip kaget. Jujur, Syafei sangat cemburu.

"Becande bang, hihihi…lagian kagetnye ga usah pake ngedip-ngedipin aye gitu matenye bang, kan aye dikedipin aje bise hamil"

"Ahh, i-itu, hehehe…maap ye mak, aye ga maksud…abis aye cemburu liat tuh orang nyamperin emak mulu, lagian kalo emak hamil beneran gegara aye kedipin, aye mau kok tanggung jawab, aye ikhlas luar dalem mak"

"Ihh bang Fei segitunya, abang sih pake boongin anak aye segala"

"Maap ye mak…"

Syafei terunduk malu tak mau menatap lawan bicara yang tadinya sempat membuat matanya jelalatan. Itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri yang telah membodohi Yoochun masalah emaknya yang bisa hamil hanya dengan kedipan saja. Sungguh Fei benar-benar malu saat dirinya tersindir.

Hening sesaat…

"Ehem…mak Jujung, aye boleh nanya?"

Fei mendehem lalu mulai mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku tadi.

"Nanya ape bang? Silakan" Jaejoong kembali menyeka keringat didahinya, memamerkan kedua mata indahnya dihadapan Fei yang jantungnya terus berdetak tak beraturan.

Melihat keringat didahi Jaejoong Syafei merasa kasihan dan memberi beberapa lembar tisu yang baru dibelinya diwarung mpok Imah, tentu saja Jaejoong dengan senang menerima pemberian Fei tersebut. Namun baru saja Jaejoong ingin mengambil benda berbahan kertas tipis itu, buru-buru Syafei memegang tangan halusnya, seperti Syafei kembali ingin memodusi janda cantik tersebut.

"Biar aye aje mak yang bersihin keringatnye" ujar Fei masih menggenggam tangan putih mulus Jaejoong.

"Ihh abang, sini biar aye aje bang, aye gak enak kalo ade yang salah paham ngeliat kite gini" Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya saat Fei mulai menelusuri dahinya yang berkeringat dengan selembar tisu, sementara Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Fei dengan perlahan.

"Emangnye orang salah paham kenape mak? kite kan sama-sama jomblo, kagak ade yang punye" jawab Syafei penuh percaya diri membuat Jaejoong rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

"Umm, iye sih bang, tapi aye kadang sering denger gosip mpok-mpok sini yang ngirain aye suka godain lelaki kampung sini bang" jawab Jaejoong yang terus berusaha menghindar lantaran tangan Fei mulai jahil menyeka keringatnya sampai keleher-lehernya membuatnya sungguh tak nyaman tentu saja.

"Kagak useh didengerin, mereka sih cuma sirik aje liat emak yang bening gini, laki mereka aje yang matanye jelalatan"

Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tangan Syafei telah berhenti mengusap keringatnya, ia tak dapat membayangkan jika tangan Syafei semakin diluar kendali, untungnya tidak.

"Umm, emak makannye ape sih, udah cakep, keringatnye wangi lagi" ujar Fei polos ia sempat mencium tangannya sehabis mengusap keringat Jaejoong tadi dan berhasil membuat wajah cantik melankolis disebelahnya tertunduk dan merona.

Dipuji seperti itu meski oleh makhluk langka seperti Syafei tak urung membuat membuat Jaejoong tersipu-sipu malu.

"Ihh abang, aye malah sukanye puasa kagak makan"

"Masa sih? Pantes bodi emak langsing yahut gini" puji Syafei dengan mata jelalatan menatap tubuh Jaejoong dari bawah sampai keubun-ubunnya.

Syafei sungguh mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang membuatnya sampai tak bisa bernafas jika berada didekatnya, bahkan dari radius 10 meter saja Syafei sudah dapat mencium semerbak bau harum tubuh mak Jujung yang beraroma manis vanila, meski mak Jujung baru pulang ngamen sekali-pun.

Cinta Syafei kepada mak Jujung ibarat besi sudah berkarat tak bakalan lepas terus menempel, entah sampai kapan.

.

.

_Sementara itu…_

**Jung's Plaza**

"Selamat datang hyung, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang menemui-ku"

Suara bass Jung Yunho berusaha menegur ramah sosok cantik Heechul yang telah berdiri kaku dihadapannya, didepan meja kebesarannya tepatnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengusik hidup mereka"

"Mereka?"

"Jaejoong beserta anak-anaknya"

"Jangan katakan jika kau sudah berubah Heechul hyung, terakhir seorang Kim Heechul yang kutemui pada malam itu adalah seorang Heechul yang liar, bahkan ia tanpa malu-malu bercumbu dengan seorang Choi Siwon yang kuketahui telah mempunyai istri dan anak…hhhh, bahkan pada saat itu kabarnya istrinya tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka"

Wajah cantik berbola mata besar itu menegang, saat bibir hati yang berada beberapa jengkal dihadapannya dengan fasih dan lancarnya membuka kenangan lamanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, jung Yunho"

"Dulu mungkin iya hyung, tapi sekarang aku mulai mengetahuinya, ahh…apa enaknya menjadi stalker seumur hidupmu, hah? Bahkan sudah beberapa lamanya Choi itu tewas kau masih ingin membuat anak istrinya menderita? Sayangnya kali ini kau akan berhadapan denganku, Kim Heechul!"

"Cih, sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho berlagak ingin melindungi seseorang, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah istri dari pesaing bisnisnya, orang yang berapa kali menjungkalkan perusahaanmu"

"Dan sayangnya, itu benar hyung, aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya" bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kupastikan ia tak akan memandangmu sama sekali, ia begitu mencintai suaminya" remeh Heechul.

"Itu sebelum ia mengetahui siapa sosok suaminya yang sebenarnya, suami yang sudah mengkhianati dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, namun malangnya tanpa ia ketahui sedikitpun"

"Choi Siwon mencintainya" sengit Heechul tiba-tiba, mata besarnya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar nada menusuk dari Jung Yunho.

"Istilah yang baru kudengar, mencintai tetapi berselingkuh"

"Siwon membutuhkanku, ia hanya membutuhkanku" jawab Heechul kecut

"Kekuranganmu hanya karena kau tidak dapat memberinya keturunan, sedangkan Jaejoong mampu memberinya, hanya itu"

"Jung Yunho, aku mohon…aku telah berubah, aku bahkan menyayangi anak-anaknya, aku berusaha melindungi mereka dari keluarga Choi yang terus mencari keberadaan mereka"

Bukan Heechul namanya jika dapat mengeluarkan airmata dengan mudahnya, meski dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa begitu khawatir seperti ini, namun sekuat tenaga ia tak mau menjatuhkan airmatanya begitu saja dihadapan orang lain. Jung Yunho ternyata begitu mengetahui masa lalunya.

Heechul berusaha menguasai deru nafasnya untuk menahan tangisannya, bibirnya mencoba kembali mengeluarkan kalimat demi kalimat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendekati Jaejoong dan menjadikannya seperti mainan-mainanmu yang lain, ia tidak seperti kita, hatinya begitu polos"

"Kau bisa berubah, mengapa aku tidak?"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Huh…"

"Bahkan kau masih berhubungan dengan dua yeoja bermarga Kwon kan? Boa dan Mina" ujar Heechul sarkastik.

"Mereka memaksaku bertunangan dengan Boa, dan Mina? Dia sahabatku, kami anggota satu klub"

"Sahabat satu klub dan begitu sangat dekat, eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ahra? Bahkan kau masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya"

"Aku sudah bosan dengannya, terlalu murahan dan dominan, aku tak suka"

"Lalu Choi Hyoje? Pemilik salon yang biasa kau kunjungi, kau bahkan sering menghabiskan waktumu dengannya berdua saja didalam salon miliknya"

"Ehm, i-itu sih…hehehe" kali ini Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya memerah dan Heechul dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak mereka sekarang hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kerja yang Yunho tengah duduk dibelakangnya sedangkan Heechul berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau benar memiliki hubungan dengan pemilik salon itu kan?" Yunho kembali tergagap, wajah tampannya sedikit menegang, bagaimana Heechul bisa mengetahui semua koleksi-koleksinya?

"Masalah Hyoje, aku hanya menganggapnya selingan saja hyung, hehehe…ban serep" Heechul mendelik tak suka mendengar jawaban irrasional dari lelaki tampan dihadapannya yang memang terkenal dengan sifat playernya, suka mempermainkan wanita dan laki-laki yang dianggapnya bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan keburukan masing-masing, hyung?"

Yunho menawarkan perjanjian yang sama-sama menguntungkan, namun Heechul tampak masih ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak mempercayaimu, aku tak ingin Jaejoong terpedaya olehmu dan jatuh ketanganmu"

"Hyung, aku tak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku, aku memang sangat menginginkannya, berbeda dengan perasaanku terhadap mereka yang lain"

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yang lain?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan remeh.

"Tenang saja hyung, akan kubereskan satu persatu, asal kau tak menghalangi-ku"

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu, namun jika kau menyakitinya kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya" desis Heechul berbahaya cukup membuat Yunho tercekat.

"Arraso"

.

.

.

.

_Dаѕаr kau buaya buntung tung_

_Pacaran kau itung itung tung_

_Dаѕаr kau buaya buntung, mencari untung_

_Kаmυ datang cuma bawa cinta ta_

_Kаmυ datang cuma bawa sayang уаnɡ_

_Aра aku hаrυѕ makan cinta, ԁаѕаr buaya_

_Buaya buntung, buntung dong_

_Dаѕаr kau buaya buntung tung_

_Pacaran kau itung itung tung_

_Dаѕаr kau buaya buntung, mencari untung_

_Mаυ makan mаυ makan mаυ makan, maunya dibeliin_

_Mаυ minum, mаυ minum, mаυ minum, maunya diambilin_

_Mаυ pergi, mаυ pergi jalan-jalan, maunya dibayarin_

_Mіntа іnі, mіntа іtυ, mіntа anu, maunya diturutin_

_Punya pacar cuma modal dengkul_

_Tiap hari ngomongnya sebakul_

_Punya pacar cuma cari untung_

_Memang ԁаѕаr kau buaya buntung_

"Ntu pengamen yang dari Korea kan? Gile kalo tau gini, gue betah nongkrong tiap ari diprapatan"

"Bujuk…sayang tuh betis kena comberan, mulus banget"

"Mak Jujung tumben nih nyanyiin buaya buntung, lagi pingin liat buaya ye mak? Nih liat buaya punye abang aje, gede...hehehe"

"Ini sih lebih heboh dari inul daratista, Jujung Daratista…goyang dong mak! gile montok aje tuh dade"

Seperti biasa kehebohan yang melanda perempatan lampu merah tiap kali mak Jujung menyelesaikan penampilannya yang menurutnya sungguh-sungguh biasa saja, hanya menggerakkan badannya sedikit saja sambil bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang halus dan merdu.

Bagaimana jika mak Jujung benar-benar mempertontonkan goyangan hebohnya layaknya biduan penyanyi dangdut diatas panggung? Dipastikan kawasan lampu merah itu bakal macet total demi menyaksikan mak Jujung begoyang. Begitu saja suara-suara sumbang yang menggoda mak Jujung terus bersahut-sahutan, sedang mak Jujung hanya berlalu begitu saja setelah mendapatkan imbalan dari para pengguna jalan.

Jaejoong melangkah terburu-buru menghindari godaan-godaan yang semakin ramai ditelinganya, bahkan beberapa diantara penggoda-penggoda tersebut malah ada yang nekat membuntutinya, sehingga membuat sicantik bermata bundar itu ketakutan setengah mati, untung saja jarak perkampungannya dengan jalan raya tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki, 10 menit jalan cepat, 5 menit berlari dan hanya satu menit kalo ngelinding, akan tetapi akan memakan waktu hingga 2 jam kalo ngesot. #plak

"Mak…Mak…Mak Jujung!"

Jaejoong sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, saat ini ia telah berada dipinggiran batas antara jalan raya dan kampungnya.

Sosok tersebut ternyata seorang Udin yang suka dikamar, a.k.a Kamarudin yang berlari-lari terseok-seok menyongsong kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong Changmin dengan sebuah bungkusan digenggamannya.

"Bang Udin?" Jaejoong baru mengenal sosok tersebut setelah berjarak beberapa meter didekatnya. Ia mengenal Udin, teman Syafei.

"Mak abis ngamen ye? mau kedalem kan? Bareng nyok…aye juga mau kearah rumah emak" sapa Udin ramah sementara matanya jelalatan kearah dada montok Jaejoong.

_'Bujubuneng, kalo kagak diancem Fei, udeh gue samber tuh dade…ckckck pasti enak banget ngenyotnye' _

Pikiran kotor Udin mulai memenuhi otak yadongnya sedangkan matanya terus jelalatan diseputar dada Jaejoong saja membuat janda seksi bohay tersebut sedikit tak nyaman dan bergerak menutupi dadanya dengan kepala Imin yang berada digendongannya.

Salah Jaejoong mengapa ia lupa mengancingkan kemejanya setelah Imin selesai menyusu tadi.

"Kearah rumah aye? Ngapain bang?"

"Aye…ehm, mau nyamperin mpok cakep yang baru pindah disebelah rumah emak" jawab Udin malu-malu anjing.

"Ohh, mpok Chulie bang?"

"I-Iye, hehehe"

"Awas lo bang, mpok Chulie galak loh" goda Jaejoong.

"Iye tuh, suseh banget ngejinakinnye ye, kabarnye masih galakan die dari anjing herder peliharaan kong Ahok ye? makanye aye beliin jeruk nih, biar panas-panas adem, hehehe, oh ye nih ayo dicoba jeruknye mak" Udin menyodorkan buah jeruk kepada Jaejoong yang langsung disambutnya dengan suka cita, maklum hari begitu panas sore itu.

Jaejoong mengupas buah jeruk tersebut dengan tak sabaran, rasa kering tenggorokannya membuatnya ingin segera merasakan rasa manis buah berkulit lumayan kuning tersebut. Tampak Changmin yang ikut tak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat diberi juga.

Udin tak ketinggalan mulai mengupas kulit buah berwarna orens tersebut. Dengan tak sabar ia dan Mak Jujung memasukkan sebiji jeruk kedalam mulut masing-masing, namun…

Mmfftt…

Cuihhh…

"Asem ye bang…" Jaejoong mengerenyit kaget saat menyadari buah berwarna kuning cerah itu tak tahunya sangatlah asam rasanya, sungguh mengecoh.

Udin memandang kantong digenggamannya yang berisi 2 kilo jeruk tersebut, merasa tertipu, wajah udin mendadak jadi sangat menyeramkan, belum lagi ia membayangkan wajah Heechul jika ia memakan buah asam tersebut, ahh bisa dipastikan wajah Heechul bakal seratus kali lebih seram dari wajah udin sekarang.

Dengan cepat Udin menggandeng pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terseret mengikuti kemana Udin membawanya. Ternyata Udin membawa Jaejoong menuju sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang dipenuhi buah jeruk.

Rupanya Udin mengajak Jaejoong kembali menemui tukang jeruk itu kembali guna meminta pertanggung jawaban.

**BRUKK!**

Udin melempar kantong berisi buah jeruk yang baru dibeli udin barusan.

"Bang aye kagak mau tau, Jeruk aye asem semua, aye minta ganti rugi!"

Siabang jeruk melihat Udin yang kalap hanya menyeringai santai, tak ada ketakutan sama sekali menghadapi pembelinya yang tengah emosi itu. Kedua tangan siabang penjual jeruk terlipat didepan dadanya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil yang berisi timbunan jeruk dagangannya.

"Abang merasa rugi? Kan kite kagak ade perjanjian barang kembali, bang?" jawab siabang santai membuat Udin tambah naik pitam.

"Nah elu bise bayangin ga kalo gue rugi banyak? Gue beli 2 kilo, 2 KILO dan semuanye ASEM!" Udin menekankan kalimatnya pada jumlah jeruk yang dibelinya tadi yang menurutnya bukan jumlah yang sedikit.

"Bang sabar bang" Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Udin. Tentu saja bukan salah siabang kalau jeruknya berasa asam, bukan?

"Kagak bise sabar mak, nih aye rugi besar, jeruk aye 2 kilo semua asem!"

Siabang yang mendengar ocehan Udin terlihat hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Udin bertambah gondok melihatnya. Lalu siabang mendekati Udin.

"Bang, aye mau tanya…berape banyak jeruk abang yang asem?" tanya siabang kepada Udin dengan ramahnya.

"2 kilo bang, 2 KILO!"

"Yakin bang cume 2 kilo?"

"Lah aye kan emang beli 2 kilo…"

Siabang jeruk mengangguk-angguk masih dengan senyumnya, tapi kali ini senyum itu lebih terasa sedikit menyeramkan(?)sebelum siabang membuka mulut menjawab kemarahan Udin.

"Abang jeruknye cuman 2 kilo yang asem kan? Nah gue pegimane bang, semobil-mobil ini JERUK GUE ASEM SEMUANYEEE!"

Kali ini gantian siabang jeruk yang kalap, menjerit histeris seraya menunjuk tumpukan jeruk didalam bak mobilnya.

Udin dan jaejoong terpaku, keduanya tak mampu berbicara, hanya menatap abang jeruk yang kini malah menangis histeris meratapi nasib buah jeruk dagangannya.

"Mak Jujung, kite kabur yok?" ajak Udin kemudian.

"Ayok bang"

Udin dan mak Jujung-pun mengambil langkah tegap seribunya tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali.

.

.

.

TEBECE Pemirsahh...

Note :

Ini apdetan Mak Jujung yang terakhir sebelum puasa ya, setelah ini saya lanjut ff saya yang lain dulu, dan Mak Jujung saya keep dulu biar diapdet pas bulan puasa aja. Lumayan buat hiburan bulan puasa biar kagak manyun kayak Syafei yang ditolak Mak Jujung xD.

Sedikit pemberitahuan jika tempo hari secara tidak sengaja saya menemukan seseorang telah menggunakan nama pen name saya untuk memberi review kesalah satu ff yang diposting di ffn ini tanpa menggunakan akun resmi tentunya. Ia menggunakan nama **My beauty jeje** saat memberikan reviewnya, dan untungnya review tersebut tidak bernada buruk, saya tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia memberi review yang bernada tidak baik, bahkan cenderung membashing author tersebut, tentu author tersebut menyangka saya-lah yang telah menghina-nya, kan?

Untuk itu saya himbaukan kepada pemilik akun ffn (dalam hal ini khusus auhtor) untuk sebisanya memakai akun resminya jika ingin memberi review-nya. Saya tidak pernah melarang siapapun yang memiliki atau yang tidak memiliki akun ffn untuk mereview semua ff saya, hanya saja gunakan nama asli atau samaran yang tidak mencatut nama orang lain.

Untuk pengertiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, semoga dengan adanya pemberitahuan ini tidak membuat para readers menjadi enggan memberi reviewnya, sesungguhnya review dalam bentuk apapun saya terima dengan rasa terimakasih saya, meski saya tak pernah membalas secara langsung tetapi saya mengingat semua yang pernah mereview ff saya, bahkan saya sangat mengingat siapa saja yang dulunya sering memberi review tetapi kesininya sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah memberi review lagi, tapi saya yakin mereka masih membaca ff saya. Saya sedikit penasaran apa yang menyebabkan mereka malah memutuskan malah menjadi silent reader saya. hhhh...

Finally, saya masih menunggu kritik dan saran kalian semua dalam bentuk reviewnya, jeongmal gomawo ~Bow~

**Twitt : peya_ok**

**FB : Mano Shinki**

**IG : Peya_mano**

**Palembang, 6/9/2014**

**~MBJ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst, koprol, nyungsep, kolesterol, asam urat, dll.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (35)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Cast lain menyusul

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

Dan maaf bagi yang ingin membashing harap membashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, jika hanya dalam bentuk nama tak resmi atau guest, anda hanya akan saya anggap sebagai pemuja rahasia saya, saya sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, titik.

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

_**Chap sebelumnya**_

_Siabang jeruk melihat Udin yang kalap hanya menyeringai santai, tak ada ketakutan sama sekali menghadapi pembelinya yang tengah emosi itu. Kedua tangan siabang penjual jeruk terlipat didepan dadanya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil yang berisi timbunan jeruk dagangannya._

_"Abang merasa rugi? Kan kite kagak ade perjanjian barang kembali, bang?" jawab siabang santai membuat Udin tambah naik pitam._

_"Nah elu bise bayangin ga kalo gue rugi banyak? Gue beli 2 kilo, 2 KILO dan semuanye ASEM!" Udin menekankan kalimatnya pada jumlah jeruk yang dibelinya tadi yang menurutnya bukan jumlah yang sedikit._

_"Bang sabar bang" Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Udin. Tentu saja bukan salah siabang kalau jeruknya berasa asam, bukan?_

_"Kagak bise sabar mak, nih aye rugi besar, jeruk aye 2 kilo semua asem!"_

_Siabang yang mendengar ocehan Udin terlihat hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Udin bertambah gondok melihatnya. Lalu siabang mendekati Udin._

_"Bang, aye mau tanya…berape banyak jeruk abang yang asem?" tanya siabang kepada Udin dengan ramahnya._

_"2 kilo bang, 2 KILO!"_

_"Yakin bang cume 2 kilo?"_

_"Lah aye kan emang beli 2 kilo…"_

_Siabang jeruk mengangguk-angguk masih dengan senyumnya, tapi kali ini senyum itu lebih terasa sedikit menyeramkan(?)sebelum siabang membuka mulut menjawab kemarahan Udin._

_"Abang jeruknye cuman 2 kilo yang asem kan? Nah gue pegimane bang, semobil-mobil ini JERUK GUE ASEM SEMUANYEEE!"_

_Kali ini gantian siabang jeruk yang kalap, menjerit histeris seraya menunjuk tumpukan jeruk didalam bak mobilnya._

_Udin dan jaejoong terpaku, keduanya tak mampu berbicara, hanya menatap abang jeruk yang kini malah menangis histeris meratapi nasib buah jeruk dagangannya._

_"Mak Jujung, kite kabur yok?" ajak Udin kemudian._

_"Ayok bang"_

_Udin dan mak Jujung-pun mengambil langkah tegap seribunya_ _tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali._

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

.

Akibat insiden jeruk itu akhirnya menyebabkan Udin bertandang kerumah pujaan hatinya dengan tangan hampa, sedangkan sicantik mak Jujung sudah duluan pamit duluan meninggalkan sosok kasat mata Udin dipekarangan rumah Heechul yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari rumah Jaejoong.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya tak sampai hati menyaksikan Udin yang akan teraniaya lahir dan batinnya jika tetap menemani pemuda tersebut menemui tetangga satu negaranya itu.

Dengan mantap Udin, makhluk ajaib itu melangkah menuju pintu utama kediaman Heechul yang tampak lengang disebabkan sicantik bermata 'melotot' itu memang tinggal seorang diri.

Tok…tok…tok

Tok…tok…tok

"Permisi…"

Udin tampak celingak-celinguk saat menyadari tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah sederhana itu, lalu beberapa kali diulangnya mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi handle pintu yang dibuka dari arah dalam.

Cklek~

Tampaklah sosok cantik berkain sarung(?) yang tengah mengucek-ngucek bola matanya berulang-ulang. Tampaknya Udin telah mengganggu tidur siang menjelang sore seseorang.

"M-Maaf mpok aye nganggu acara istirahatnye mpok, hehehe"

"Nugu?" Masih sibuk mengucek-ngucek kedua bola matanya Heechul tak sadar malah bertanya dalam bahasa kampungnya, Korea, membuat wajah eksotis dan mistis Udin terlihat cengo mendadak.

"Tugu? Emang aye mirip tugu pancoran ye?" gumam Udin bingung yang menyangka Heechul telah menyamakannya dengan sebuah tugu kebanggaan kota Jakarta.

"Nuguyaa? Lu sape? Ngapain nemuin aye? Perasaan aye gak ade kriditan deh, salah orang kali bang, noh rumah mak Jujung disebelah, die banyak tuh kriditannye, kemaren aje baru ngutang panci ame baskom buat Imin anaknye mandi, salah alamat nih abang."

Udin kontan memasang wajah bengong-nya tatkala melihat makhluk cantik nauzubillah didepannya yang tengah nyerocos cerewet tanpa hentinya membuat ia ingin langsung menerkam bibir Heechul yang sengaja dimonyong-monyongkannya itu.

"Bukan mpok, aye bukan tukang kridit, aye Udin mpok, Udin…" Heechul mengerenyit heran meneliti setiap inci tubuh didepannya yang disangkanya seorang tukang kridit barusan.

'Busyet, kalo bukan tukang kridit, jadi tukang apaan nih makhluk…tukang balon ga ade balonnye, tukang somay gerobaknye mane? Ahh jangan-jangan tukang tipu nih orang' batin Heechul berkecamuk masih menatap makhluk dihadapannya yang tak mengira jika Heechul telah bersuuzon kepadanya dan terakhir malah menganggapnya tukang tipu.

"Setdah mpok, baru kemaren juga ketemunye" Heechul semakin penasaran dan semakin menatap Udin intens.

"Maap ye bang, kan aye udah bilang, kalo mo nagih utang, abang mending kerumah sebelah aje." Tolak Heechul dengan nada lumayan tegas, membuat Udin berpikir untuk segera bertindak secepatnya.

"Boleh aye masuk dulu mpok?" dengan kadar percaya diri yang tinggi Udin malah meminta Heechul mengijinkannya masuk, namun bukan Heechul namanya jika bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan oleh makhluk sejenis Udin. Heechul malah 'menggiring' Udin untuk duduk dibale-bale teras rumahnya saja.

"Disini aje bang, lebih adem, tamu aye biasanye sukanye duduk disini kok, banyak angin, hehehe…jadi abang ade perlu ape sebenernye?"

Mendadak Udin kalut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Heechul yang terus mengulangi pertanyaannya sejak pertama kali"

"I-Itu a-anu mpok, a-aye Udin mpok, tepatnye U-Udin nyang ade dika…"

"Ohh Kamarudin ye" belum sempat Udin mengucapkan nama panjangnya, Heechul telah duluan menyebutkan namanya, ternyata Heechul masih mengingatnya, dan itu cukup membuat Udin tersipu-sipu bahagia.

"Nah ntu mpok masih inget, hehehe"

"Ye bang, setau aye cuma abang satu-satunye yang suka dikamar, orang sukanya di Mall semue bang gini ari, nah abang masih dikamar aje" ujar Heechul yang ditanggapi Udin dengan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Iye deh mpok…" Udin menjawab pasrah, sepertinya tak ada gunanya beradu argumen dengan makhuk cantik incarannya ini.

"Nah sekarang abang jelasin maksud abang nyamperin aye kesini" Heechul memasang wajah seriusnya kali ini. Benar-benar serius hingga Udin merasa sangat terintimidasi hanya oleh tatapan serius Heechul.

Glek~

Udin menelan ludah sebelum berusaha menjawab perkataan Heechul.

"B-Begini mpok, s-sebenernye a-ye…"

"Abang nape? Kok ngomongnya gagap-gagap gitu? Jangan-jangan abang masih sodaraan ame Aziz gagap ye?" berondong Heechul makin membuat Udin salah tingkah.

"Ka-kagak gitu sih mpok, a-aye pingin nya-nyampein isi hati aye ke mpok, i-tu aje kok" jelas Udin dengan susah payah, mencetak kerutan didahi Heechul.

"Isi hati? Emang ape isi hati abang?" Heechul tampak sangat penasaran sekarang, tampak jelas ia sangat tidak sabar mendengar penuturan Udin.

"A-Anu mpok, se-sebenernye a-ye s-suka ame mpok, dan p-pingin jadiin mpok pacar aye, itupun kalo mpok mau, hehehe"

"Pacar?" Hechul kaget setengah mati mendengar isi suara hati Udin yang ternyata menginginkannya menjadi pacarnya, benar-benar diluar dugaannya, apakah Jakarta sudah kehabisan wanita-wanita cantik sehingga membuat Udin mendadak ingin memacari-nya?

"Ye mpok, aye bener-bener cinte mati ame mpok" sahut Udin mulai menggombal menyebabkan seringai iblis diwajah cantik Heechul.

"Kagak nyesel nih bang ma aye?" seringai iblis Heechul.

"Kagak mpok, abang maunye mpok seorang"

"Pan aye udeh pernah ngomong kalo aye masih suka nyemprot loh bang, hehehe"

"I-Iye aye masih inget kok mpok" jawab Udin mulai merasakan aura ketidak beresan disini.

"Aye mau jadi pacar abang asal abang siap aye semprot" Udin menaikkan satu alisnya heran, sepertinya sicantik pujaannya ini senang sekali dengan semprot menyemprot.

"Iye deh aye gapapa selalu disemprot asalkan mpok cakep mau ma abang, hehehe" Jawab Udin enteng yang salah paham tentang semprot menyemprot yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Arraso, mulai sekarang kite pacaran"

"B-Bener nih mpok?" mata Udin berbinar ceria, sungguh tak ada kata lain yang melukiskan keadaan hati pemuda polos nan lugu itu selain bahagia.

"Bener bang, selama abang mau aye semprot…udeh ye aye lanjut bobo cantik dulu"

BRAKK!

Belum juga sempat memeluk pujaan hati yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya, pintu dihadapan Udin sudah terbanting dengan tidak elitnya menyisakan wajah kecewa udin yang berdiri mematung didepan benda berbahan kayu lebar tersebut.

'Emang aye taneman, disemprot…' suara hati Udin yang masih tidak paham mengenai semprot menyemprot yang dimaksud Heechul.

Biarlah Udin masih dengan tanda tanya besarnya mengenai semprot menyemprot. Kita tinggalkan dulu DinChul couple ini.

Selanjutnya mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan seorang Presiden direktur nan tampan kita disebuah Hair beauty salon yang terletak disisi jalan besar tak jauh dari lokasi gedung perusahaannya, masih dikawasan bisnis Jantung kota Jakarta.

"YoYunhomyhensemluvlynamjahekemaneajesihabanggantengnancucokudaheiketunggutunggudarikemarenjugebarukeliatanbatangnye…eh batang idungnye, ehehehe"

"Hyoje ah"

Jawab singkat suara bass milik seorang berbadan tinggi tegap menanggapi berondongan kalimat tanpa tanda baca sedikitpun dari bibir cerewet seorang pria berbadan 'cukup' bantat bermata sipit dan rambut bercat merah menyala yang langsung menempel bak kalong memeluk sosok tampan yang ternyata adalah tuan Prisdir kita saudara-saudara setanah air.

"Ihh, myluvly ganteng…kemenong aje ihh, eike tungguin dari kemaren-kemaren, baby mau jadi kambing ye? Look look look, nih jambang ape tanaman gantung, eoh? Plisss deh, mana es em es eke ga dibales-bales lagi, ihh Yunho ya, wae? Bang Unoh eke yang ganteng dulu itu, eodie? Kalo gini nih baby jadi mirip preman pasar yang jaga pasar depan sana, masa? Come on beibih…sini tak cukurin, mo yang atas ato yang bawah dulu, ihik…tuh jadinye eke malah piktor ihh, hehehe, kajja baby just-follow-me, cap-cuuss…"

Celoteh tanpa henti dengan bahasa campur aduk pria yang sepertinya adalah pemilik salon tersebut saat meneliti keadaan Yunho yang dianggapnya sangat 'kotor' siang itu di salon megah miliknya. Yunho yang duduk tersandar disofa empuk ruang khusus tempatnya berada sekarang malah menarik pergelangan tangan Hyoje yang bermaksud mengajaknya beranjak, dan itu malah menyebabkan pria gempal tersebut jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Yunho yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyoje ah, chakkaman"

"Aww, baby you really miss me, eoh? Ga sabaran banget, ihhhh…ini bulan puasa bang, ga enak diliat pegawai eke, hihihi"

"Hyoje ah, biarkan seperti ini dulu…" Yunho masih betah memeluk tubuh Hyoje dari belakang, pria tersebut mulai menunjukkan wajah mengertinya dan mulai mengelus-ngelus lengan pria tampan yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Arraso, eke kasih waktu 10 menit, lalu no komen eke bersihin abang, trus baru eke nyediain kuping eke buat abang, otte?"

"Ne, ne…" ujar Yunho yang terus menggesek-gesekkan wajah tampannya dengan nyaman dipunggung berbungkus jaket kulit hitam Hyoje sang pemilik salon yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan dengannya. Hhhh…

_**Satu jam kemudian…**_

"Selesai…uwoaahhh, kyeopta, my hensem namja is back aka cucok rumpi, cup..cup..cup"

Ungkapan kepuasan tercipta dari bibir pemilik salon yang sangat bangga akan hasil karya-nya melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya sudah sangat bersih mengkilat sehingga dengan gemasnya ia memberi tiga kali kecupan basah pada kedua pipi dan dahi Yunho sekaligus, membuat beberapa pegawai dan pelanggan salon yang tidak sengaja melihat aksinya tersebut mendadak merasa mual dan iba melihat Yunho yang terlihat pasrah saja.

"Kajja baby, sekarang eke sudah siap menampung apa saja yang ingin baby muntahkan, kajja kita kedalem aja biar aman yey, maklum nih pegawai eke pada rempong aja kalo baby udah dateng kesindang, pada jablay sihh, ehek"

Yunho hanya pasrah saja saat tubuh tegapnya kembali ditarik paksa memasuki ruangan khusus tempat semula sebelum ia duduk dikursi salon bergabung dengan pelanggan VIP lainnya, sepertinya ruangan itu khusus untuk menerima dirinya disalon tersebut.

Sebelum membanting pintu ruang privatnya Hyoje sempat berbalik sebentar memelototi pegawainya yang berjumlah 3 orang yang tengah asyik menguping pembicaraannya.

"Eh, lu,lu dan elu sekalinya ketawan ngupingin eke sama berondong kelimis eke, awas ye! eke ratain lu punya punya bemper, biar tepos kayak eke, ga ada lagi lekong yang doyan, huh!"

Brakk~

Dan pintu private room tersebut terbanting dengan tidak elitnya, menuai decihan kesal dari ketiga wanita pegawai salon tersebut melihat bos mereka yang sangat semena-mena bila pujaan hatinya bertandang kesalonnya.

"Hihh, dasar bencong, tuh tuan ganteng buta melek kali ye? Doyan banget ame ban tronton, bulet"

"Wahahaha"

Ketiga wanita pegawai salon tersebut tertawa lepas mendengar guyonan salah satu dari mereka yang kesal atas perlakuan bos mereka barusan.

Namun tawa itu mendadak berhenti saat jambul merah Hyoje terlihat dari sela pintu yang mendadak terbuka sedikit.

"Ban tronton? Sapa yang ban tronton?!"

"K-kagak bos…ta-tadi ade tronton liwat, hehehe"

Ketiga pegawai salon tersebut mendadak gagap saat melihat wajah sadis Hyoje yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang ternyata telah mendengar sedikit perbincangan mereka.

"Awas ye!" ancam Hyoje disusul kembali terbantingnya pintu ruang pribadinya dihadapan ketiga wanita tersebut dengan tidak elitnya.

Piuhhh…

Ketiganya langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat dipastikan Hyoje telah benar-benar menutup pintunya, tentu saja mereka tidak mau menjadi 'tepos' seperti ancaman bos mereka tadi.

Sementara didalam ruangan YunJe couple (read; Yunho Hyoje)

"Baby ah, now tell me, tell me now, siapa lagi yang bikin baby gantengku galau kali ini, hmm?" Hyoje mengelus pelan pipi coklat Yunho yang malah merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk diruangan yang cukup nyaman itu. Mata sipit Yunho terpejam untuk beberapa lama.

Penolakan mak Jujung beberapa hari yang lalu cukup berimbas pada keadaan tubuh Yunho selama beberapa hari ini. Jika sebelum 'dibersihkan' Hyoje tadi tubuh kekar nan tegap tersebut sangatlah berantakan, bulu-bulu tajam yang bernama jambang telah tumbuh menghiasi wajahnya tanpa permisi, belum lagi rambutnya yang tidak tersisir rapi, kusut tak berbentuk, kulit wajah kusam dan berjerawat serta gigi yang kuning belum digosok karena begitu bangun tidur Yunho langsung bergegas menemui Hyoje yang memang dipercayanya sebagai tempatnya berkeluh kesah selama ini.

"Hyoje ah, sudah kucoba mengabaikannya, tapi semakin hari perasaan dan tubuhku semakin kacau saja, molla…ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini"

"Nuguya?"

"Eh?"

"Ye baby, sehebat itukah tuh orang sampe bikin nae namja jadi oon kayak beruang ompong gini ihh, rumpi" Hyoje menggerutu kesal saat mendapati wajah cengo Yunho yang sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Hyoje ah, orang itu benar-benar sudah mencampakkan perasaanku, sungguh ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa tidak enak makan dan tidak nyenyak tidur, hhhh…" desah frustasi Yunho yang masih dalam posisi berbaring disofa sembari meremas rambutnya kasar yang menuai pekikan histeris Hyoje yang baru saja merapikan rambutnya yang dengan seenaknya dibuatnya kembali berantakan.

"Awww…sekali lagi kau mengacaukan tatanan rambutmu, akan kupotong belalai kebanggaanmu!"

"Hiih" Yunho mengerang horror saat mendengar ancaman tak main-main dari Hyoje yang sudah menampakkan wajah iblisnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan semua, eke udah terlanjur penasaran, ppali!"

"A-Anu, namanya Kim Jaejoong" mendengar nama yang disebutkan pria tampan dihadapannya tak urung dahi Hyoje berkerut heran.

"Namja?"

"Ne"

"Sejenis eke dunks, ihik"

"Aniya…dia istimewa Hyoje ah, punya 3 anak yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri"

"Ahh, eke pernah denger istilahnya itu, male pregnancy, kan? T-tapi itu berarti my baby ganggu istri orang, eoh? Ihh baby jangan…itu dilarang undang-undang pernikahan pasal bla..bla…bla…" wajah tampan Yunho hanya dapat meringis tersiksa mendengar suara cempreng Hyoje yang tak henti menceramahinya, sehingga sepertinya tak ada jalan lain, terpaksa ia mengambil langkah ekstrim untuk menyetop celotehan Hyoje yang bisa mebuat telinganya tuli mendadak.

Chuuu…

"Ihhhhh bebiiiiii nakal…."

Hyoje yang tak menyangka jika Yunho dengan sengaja telah 'mencaplok' bibirnya dengan bibir hatinya mendadak melonjak-lonjak seperti cacing kepanasan sembari memukul-mukul bahu Yunho dengan alaynya, Yunho memang sangat pintar dan selalu mengetahui cara jitu untuk menyetop ocehannya. Hmm…

Sementara diluar sana tiga telinga tengah menempel tepat didaun pintu ruang privat Yunho dan Hyoje berada. Ketiga wanita pegawai salon itu menguping dan menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua pria yang berstatus ttm (read; teman tapi muncrat) tersebut.

Sedangkan diluar gedung salon mahal yang konon katanya langganan para artis ibukota itu terlihat sebuah mobil mewah, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik didalamnya yang tengah menatap penuh iritasi sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir dengan manisnya dihalaman salon tersebut, mobil yang pemiliknya tengah bercanda asyik diruang pribadi sang pemilik salon.

"Oppa yaa…awas kau banci!"

Tak lama mobil tersebut melaju kembali dijalan raya yang cukup padat disiang hari yang sangat panas itu, namun tak sepanas hati wanita yang barusan memergoki tunangannya yang tengah menjambangi 'simpanannya', seorang pemilik salon.

.

.

.

Mpok Ichul…

Mpok Ichul…

Mpok Ichul…

"Yah bocah! Berenti ngerubah nama gue!"

"Hehehe…mpok tambah cakep aje kalo marah gitu, ga takut matanye copot ye mpok?"

"Nah lu kagak takut gigi lu gue copotin?"

"Busyet galak bener, hehehe…"

"Ya udeh, masuk sini kalo ade perlu"

"Hehehe, gitu dong mpok, ntar ilang loh cakepnye"

Bocah berwajah playboy itupun dengan tanpa sungkan-sungkan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam pekarangan pria cantik yang sempat emosi mendengar nama bagusnya yang diubah seenaknya oleh bocah tersebut.

Choi Yoochun, anak tersebut dengan seenaknya merebahkan tubuh kecilnya diatas bale-bale yang berada diteras rumah Heechul dengan nyamannya.

"Numpang ngadem mpok, tadi aye abis liat teman aye dikeroyok ame orang satu mesjid"

"Dikeroyok satu mesjid? Nape Chun?"

"Ketawan nyolong, tapi kagak mau ngaku mpok, malah ngeles nyalahin ustads yang ceramah"

"Nah loh, kok bise?" bengong Heechul.

"Iye mpok, lanteran tuh ustadsnya pas ceramah ngomong gini, dibulan Romadhon yang penuh berkah ini mari kita ambil yang bagus-bagusnye aje, tinggalin yang jelek-jelek"

"Trus ape hubungannye Chun?" tanya Heechul yang kian penasaran.

"Ye pas pada keluar mesjid, nah sendal yang tinggal cuman sendal jepit doang mpok…yang bagus-bagus diambil si Otong"

"Ohh"

"Nah pas ditanyain si Otong malah nyante, die bilang tuh ustads yang nyuruh ambil yang bagus-bagus, yang jelek-jelek ditinggalin"

"Ckckck…pantes temen lu babak belur digebukin orang satu mesjid" Heechul mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi akan tingkah ajaib teman Uchun.

UCHUUUUN!

Baru saja Yoochun akan memejamkan kedua matanya terdengar suara cempreng nan merdu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik mak Jujung nan bohay yang melangkah tergopoh-gopoh kearah pekarangan rumah Heechul sambil menggendong Imin sibungsu yang tengah nikmat menyedot dada emaknya ditengah hari bolong yang panas itu.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin tentu saja merupakan godaan berat bagi siapa saja yang tengah menjalankan ibadah puasanya, apalagi jika melihat mulusnya 'wadah' air susu milik Changmin tersebut.

"Ihh emak ga asik banget dah, baru aje nyante sebentar udah dipanggil, hhhh" gerutu Uchun seraya bangkit dari posisinya yang hampir berbaring.

"Chun, lu dicariin dari tadi, gak tau nemunye disini" Jaejoong menggerutu mengerucutkan bibir poutnya dengan imut.

"Lagian lu nape kayak dikejar setan juga, buru-buru banget…emang Uchun nape Jung?" tanya Heechul yang penasaran saat melihat Jaejoong seperti dikejar setan mencari Uchun sang buah hati.

"Kagak mpok, si Uchun ade yang nyariin tuh dirumah, katenye mo nanyain masalah si Otong yang ketawan nyolong dimesjid, tuh orang bilang Uchun saksinye, yang liat si Otong nyolong tadi" Yoochun mengangguk bermaksud membenarkan perkataan emaknya.

"Nah lu Chun, cepetan temui tuh orang, jawab yang bener, elu kan Cuma saksi doang, harus ngomong yang bener, sono gih"

"Ya deh mpok, aye kerumah dulu ye…"

Akhirnya dengan langkah malas Yoochun beranjak dari bale-bale nyaman tempat langganannya bersantai diteras rumah Heechul, meninggalkan dua sosok cantik Heechul dan emaknya yang malah menggantikan posisinya ngaso diatas bale-bale yang terbuat dari bambu.

Jaejoong mencari posisi yang nyaman diatas dibale-bale milik Heechul, tentu saja ia tidak dapat membaringkan kepalanya disandaran bale-bale tersebut lantaran tubuh depannya yang masih digelendotin oleh sibungsu Changmin. Bocah itu masih saja terus menyusu didadanya.

Heechul yang melihat keadaan Jaejoong siang itu memandang sinis kearah janda tiga anak tersebut, apa yang dipakai Jaejoonglah yang membuat Heechul berdecak kesal, wajar saja jika para mpok-mpok dikampung ini kerap menggosipi janda bohay tersebut jika melihat cara berpakaian Jaejoong seperti saat ini.

Lihatlah, celana pendek yang bisa dikatakan sangat pendek sekali, baju kaos yang sudah melar kemana-mana hingga memamerkan bahunya yang nauzubillah putih mulus sekali, belum lagi dengan keadaan kaos yang tersingkap karena kegiatan rutin Imin yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong harus memamerkan dada putih bersihnya, bahkan saking putih menjurus kebening kulitnya hingga menampakkan garis urat-urat halusnya yang berwarna kebiruan.

Bagaimana mpok-mpok kampung tersebut tidak merasa terancam jika mak Jujung lewat para suami mereka rela menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap tubuh mulus mak Jujung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, yang sedang menyiram tanaman, yang sedang mengurus ayam-ayamnya, yang sedang membersihkan selokan, bahkan baru-baru ini Bang Ucup mesti rela tubuhnya basah kuyup disemprot istrinya lantaran pas dia tengah mencuci mobilnya dengan air pancuran mak Jujung lewat sehabis mengamen dan tentu saja kehadiran mak jujung langsung mengalihkan dunianya membuat bininya empet setengah mati hingga terjadilah insiden tersebut.

Hhhhh…

Heechul menghela nafas beratnya sebelum bibirnya mengeluarkan kalimat teguran buat Jaejoong yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan putra bungsu kesayangannya, titipan mendiang suami tercintanya.

"Jung, lu make baju yang bener aje, lu ga tau ye kalo lu belakangan suka digosipin ame mpok-mpok sini"

Jaejoong mengerenyit heran mendengar penuturan Heechul, pandangannya reflek terarah pada benda pembungkus tubuhnya sendiri, tentu saja ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Salahkan cuaca yang terus menerus panas menyengat hingga membuatnya memakai baju yang nyaman menurutnya untuk cuaca terik seperti ini.

"Aye kagak ngerase gitu deh mpok, abisnye ni ari panas banget mpok, aye digosipin mpok? Nape?"

"Nah elu yang kagak sadar, gue yang liat sekarang aje iritasi, apalagi yang punya laki, Jung"

"Iye ye…emang mereka gosipin ape mpok?" Jaejoong terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Mereka cuman resah aje Jung, abisnye laki mereka pada blingsatan gitu kalo liat lu liwat, makanye gue bilangin lu, pake baju yang bener aje, yang sopan, mana ini bulan puase kan, lu bise bikin laki kampung sini pada batal puasenye liat lu pamer aurat gini"

"Aigoo, masa sih mpok? Ihh aye ga sadar banget mpok, kapan laki mereka liat aye aje aye ga nyadar, masa?" Jaejoong menampakkan raut wajah menyesalnya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika selama ini penduduk kampung tersebut resah akan penampilannya yang 'mengundang', bahkan sudah menjadi buah bibir. Untung saja Heechul cepat memberitahunya, ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada tetangga baru satu negaranya itu.

"Ne Jung, aye cuman ngasih tau aje sih, kan kite asalnye satu negara, biar lu kagak direndahin ame penduduk sini, gitu aje, emang ga bise nyalahin lu sepenuhnye sih, laki mereka juga yang matanye jelalatan liatin bodi lu"

Jaejoong manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Heechul yang sangat bijaksana menurutnya, dan sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya agar tidak mengundang para lelaki hidung belang.

"Ya deh mpok, makasih ye udah ngasih tau aye, kalo gak, aye ga bakalan tau dong, hehehe…eh iye mpok, aye denger gosip juge katenye mpok udeh jadian ame bang Udin ye? Kok bise mpok?" gantian kini Jaejoong yang menanyakan gosip seputar hubungan Heechul dan Udin yang tengah merebak seantero kampung.

Berita jadian Heechul dan udin seolah membuat geger kampung mereka, tentu saja karena si Udin yang gembar gembor menyebar luaskan berita jadiannya dengan mpok cantik asal Korea, yaa meski seorang lelaki juga sepertinya, yang penting cantik, titik, itu menurut Udin.

"I-Iye sih Jung, hehehe"

"Mpok kagak demam kan?" Jaejoong meraba pelan dahi Heechul yang mendadak gugup.

"Kagak Jung, gue kasian aje ame usahanye, hehehe lumayan buat isengan, cinte gue mah selamanye tetep buat si kude aje sihh"

"Kude?"

"Iye si kude"

"Wonnie?"

"Iye…ups, a-anu b-bukan maksud a-ye i- itu…"

Heechul mendadak gagap, entah mengingat kuda membuat suasana hatinya menjadi berbinar bahagia, menyebabkan bibirnya keceplosan parah, tak menyadari jika dihadapannya adalah sang empunya resmi sikuda yang tentu saja merupakan julukan untuk satu orang yang sama, Choi Siwon.

Hening…

Memori otak Jaejoong seakan berputar pada saat pertama kali Heechul menyebut suaminya dengan julukan yang dulu dianggapnya hanya dia yang berhak menyebutnya.

"Jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan suamiku"

Percaya atau tidak, keadaan diteras rumah Heechul saat itu mendadak mencekam dan mengerikan, bahkan lebih mencekam dari keadaan taman pemakaman umum Duren Sawit yang berlokasi tak jauh dari kampung mereka.

Wajah Heechul yang biasanya terlihat judes dan garang kini memutih pias pucat, berulang kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda kekhawatiran yang berlebih, sungguh ia merasa inilah saat kedoknya akan terbongkar.

Heechul hanya dapat berharap agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu membencinya, melihat wajah angelic dihadapannya yang sudah berubah menjadi wajah bak setan neraka, sorot mata tajam menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"J-Jaejoong ah, aku harap kau mendengarkan dulu penjelasan dari-ku" Heechul terbata dalam bahasa negara asalnya, mencoba meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dibale-bale teras rumahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengar" Jaejoong menepis genggaman Heechul pada pergelangan tangannya dan memalingkan kepalanya dari tatapan sendu Heechul.

Heechul terus menunduk, hingga akhirnya ia berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong kembali meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan paksa, jangan lupakan Changmin yang kini berada dipangkuan emaknya, menatap wajah emaknya yang berubah 180 derajat dengan kebingungan.

"Jaejoong ah mianhe, aku mohon ampun…bukan maksudku mengganggu rumah tanggamu, hanya saja…ini memang kesalahanku yang tak bisa melepaskan Siwon, aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, hiks…aku mohon kau jangan membenciku, aku..hiks, menyayangi anak-anakmu, hiks…mereka sudah kuanggap seperti anak-anakku sendiri, jebbal…jeongmal mianhe Jaejoong ah"

Heechul bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong, ia sadar saat seperti ini memang akan tiba juga, tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain meminta kebaikan hati seorang Choi Jaejoong untuk memaafkannya.

Lupakan wajah angkuh seorang Kim Heechul saat ini, karena yang ada sekarang hanyalah wajah mengiba dengan ribuan rasa bersalah yang tampak pada wajah cantiknya, memohon maaf kepada pria dihadapannya yang menatap kosong udara disiang hari itu.

"Ummaaaaa, huee…"

Changmin menangis saat merasakan cengkeraman keras tangan Jaejoong dibahu mungilnya, ditambah melihat wajah mengerikan umma-nya yang sama sekali belum pernah dijumpai seumur hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong telah menyakiti buah cinta pernikahannya dengan pria yang selama ini dipercayanya sebagai cita sejatinya, pria yang dianggapnya telah membawa cintanya hingga keliang kuburnya, menitipkan ketiga malaikat yang sangat disayanginya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

"Umma appoo, hikss…"

Changmin kecil semakin meringis tatkala kuku-kuku sang umma yang untungnya tidak tajam itu semakin mencengkeram dalam dibahu-nya, yah Jaejoong semakin tak sadar terus menyakiti buah hatinya sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang tak terkatakan lagi bagaimana sakitnya.

Srettt~

Dengan tatapan kosong Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya, untung saja ia segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tubuh Changmin yang masih menangis ketakutan dan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh umma-nya diatas bale-bale bambu tempat ia dan ummanya duduk tadi.

"Jung, lu mau kemane? JUNG!"

Heechul panik saat Jaejoong melewatinya dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan kosong, meninggalkan Changmin yang menjerit histeris karena ditinggal ummanya begitu saja. Balita tersebut menangis pilu bermaksud hendak menyusul sang umma, namun usahanya untuk turun dari bale-bale yang cukup tinggi bagi balita seusianya menemui kesulitan.

"Ummaaa, ummaaa, hikss…"

"Cup…cup….uljima baby, uljima…kajja kita susul umma-mu eoh?"

Heechul bergegas menggendong tubuh mungil Changmin yang terus menangis histeris melihat sosok Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Heechul begitu terenyuh melihat bahu Changmin yang membiru akibat emosi ummanya. Heechul semakin merasa berdosa, tidak semestinya Jaejoong melampiaskan emosinya kepada bocah malang itu, ia-lah seharusnya yang pantas menerima luapan emosi istri dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin, berusaha memberi rasa aman kepada balita yang berangsur-angsur terlelap dipelukannya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi semua yang menjalankannya.

Selalu dukung ff ini dengan memberikan saran dan kritik membangunnya lewat review yang selalu saya tunggu. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review pada chap sebelumnya dan yang telah memberikan inbox fb, pm, maupun mention twitter yang menanyakan kelanjutan ff gaje ini.

Saya bahagia dengan respon positifnya meski tidak sedikit yang mengeluh tidak dapat membaca ff ini karena bahasa yang tidak baku, mohon maaf, ff ini memang saya hadirkan dengan tema seperti ini tanpa bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, harap pengertiannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

~Bow~

Twitter : Peya_ok

FB : Mano Shinki

IG : Peya_mano

Palembang, 7/1/2014

**~MBJ~**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst, koprol, nyungsep, kolesterol, asam urat, dll.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), NGACO!, ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (33)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Syafei (30 th)

Kamaruddin (25 th)

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

Dan maaf bagi yang ingin membashing harap membashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, jika hanya dalam bentuk nama tak resmi atau guest, anda hanya akan saya anggap sebagai pemuja rahasia saya, saya sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, titik.

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_"Jung, lu mau kemane? JUNG!"_

_Heechul panik saat Jaejoong melewatinya dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan kosong, meninggalkan Changmin yang menjerit histeris karena ditinggal ummanya begitu saja. Balita tersebut menangis pilu bermaksud hendak menyusul sang umma, namun usahanya untuk turun dari bale-bale yang cukup tinggi bagi balita seusianya menemui kesulitan._

_"Ummaaa, ummaaa, hikss…"_

_"Cup…cup….uljima baby, uljima…kajja kita susul umma-mu eoh?"_

_Heechul bergegas menggendong tubuh mungil Changmin yang terus menangis histeris melihat sosok Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Heechul begitu terenyuh melihat bahu Changmin yang membiru akibat emosi ummanya. Heechul semakin merasa berdosa, tidak semestinya Jaejoong melampiaskan emosinya kepada bocah malang itu, ia-lah seharusnya yang pantas menerima luapan emosi istri dari pria yang dicintainya itu._

_Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin, berusaha memberi rasa aman kepada balita yang berangsur-angsur terlelap dipelukannya._

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

.

Dua hari dua malam sudah mak Jujung menggalau, meratapi kebodohannya yang menganggap selama ini suaminya Choi Siwon selalu mencintainya, setia kepadanya hingga maut menjemputnya, seorang bermarga Choi yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea rela dibuang keluarganya demi hidup bersama dirinya dan anak-anak mereka.

Yang Jaejoong sesalkan adalah mengapa disaat Siwon telah meninggalkannya justru kebenaran itu baru terkuak, menyiksa batin, sakitnya dirasa hingga sum-sum tulangnya, sungguh pedih.

Selama 2 hari itu pula keadaan keluarga Jaejoong sangatlah morat-marit, tak ada masakan lezat bikinan emak, tak ada yang mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, bahkan sudah 2 hari Changmin tak disusui, kasihan sekali balita itu terus menangis berharap sang umma akan iba melihatnya, namun tangisan hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh ummanya.

Kemarahan dan dendam kepada mendiang sang ayah telah menutup mata batin Jaejoong hingga melampiaskan kekesalan kepada ketiga makhluk peninggalan sang suami yang sama sekali tak berdosa, bahkan mereka sedikitpun tak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan sang umma tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi seperti mpok kunti penghuni TPU Kebon Jeruk yang tak jauh dari kampung mereka dengan lingkar hitam pada matanya yang membengkak karena tak berhenti menangis.

"Hyung, mak kite nape ye? Kok mukenye jadi horor gitu? Aye jadi takut…"

"Hyung kagak tau juge Cu, mo nanye takut, ntar kite dicekek lagi, emak kayak zombie gitu"

"Aye kasian liat si Imin hyung, dari kemaren emak kagak megang die sama sekali, kagak ditetek-in lagi, kalo Imin sakit kan berabe"

"Iye nih, semenjak pulang dari rumah mpok Ichul kemaren emak jadi gini, si Imin malah ditinggal aje disane"

"Aye laper hyung, aye bosen makan mie terus, Imin juge kasian kalo terus dikasih makan mie terus ntar die sakit, hyung bilang emak gih…"

Junsu menarik-narik ujung kaos Yoochun hyung-nya, menyuruh Yoochun untuk menegur emak mereka yang tengah melamun sendiri didalam kamarnya. Meski tak menangis lagi Jaejoong masih tampak berantakan dengan wajah pucat bak mayat hidup, sementara Changmin selalu menempel ditubuhnya, seperti saat ini balita yang terlihat semakin kurus itu tengah tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaannya.

Sudah 2 hari Jaejoong tak mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecil mereka, untuk makan sehari-hari Yoochun hanya mampu menghutang mie instan diwarung mpok Rogaya yang untungnya mempercayai bocah 10 tahun yang malang itu.

Selama 2 hari itu juga Yoochun mengambil alih tugas emaknya mengurusi kedua adiknya, bangun jam 4 pagi membuat sarapan dan minuman seadanya, berjualan koran pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah kemudian berjualan koran lagi disore harinya, hasil yang didapat digunakan untuk mengangsur hutang diwarung mpok Rogaya.

Namun tentu saja pekerjaan yang begitu banyak dengan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar tak dapat semua dilakukan Yoochun yang masih berumur 10 tahun, termasuk membujuk emaknya untuk menyusui adik bungsu mereka, entah mengapa emak mereka yang dulunya sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan mereka mendadak menjadi tidak peduli sama sekali, bahkan adik bungsu mereka yang paling dimanja-pun sama sekali tak disentuh Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejoong tega berkelit dan menepis dengan kasar saat Changmin berusaha menempeli dadanya untuk menyusu.

Saat ini tak ada yang dapat dilakukan YooSuMin kecuali menunggu saat emak mereka kembali 'sehat' seperti sedia kala.

Hingga akhirnya selama 2 hari bertahan untuk tidak meminta bantuan kepada siapa-pun, Yoochun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Heechul dikediamannya, keadaan Imin yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan dan keinginan Junsu untuk makan makanan yang layaklah yang menyebabkan dirinya telah berada didepan pintu tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

_Mpok Ichul…_

_Mpok Ichul…_

_Mpok Ichul…_

Cklek~

Terdengar bunyi handel pintu terbuka dihadapan Uchun sebelum terlihat wajah cantik berhias dua bola mata besar milik Heechul, ahh sepertinya tuan kuda kita benar-benar terobsesi dengan pemilik bola mata indah, Heechul dan Jaejoong sama-sama memiliki sepasang mata yang indah.

Sejenak sepasang mata Heechul terperanjat melihat kehadiran Yoochun yang menurutnya sangat berantakan siang itu, mata cekung dan tubuh yang lusuh.

Sesungguhnya Heechul sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluarga Jaejoong setelah selama 2 hari ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung janda yang baru saja mengetahui skandal perselingkuhan sang suami bersama dirinya.

Namun Heechul tak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk mendatangi kediaman Jaejoong dan meminta maaf, bukan karena ia pengecut namun ia tak ingin jika Jaejoong yang masih menyimpan emosi kepadanya akan lepas kontrol sehingga masalah mereka akan cepat menyebar dikampung mereka dan menjadi ajang gosip, maklum tetangga mereka semua pada KEPO.

"Chun nape lu? Masuk gih." Heechul menyeret pergelangan Yoochun menuju kursi ruang tamu rumah sederhananya.

Wajah polos Yoochun tampak ragu untuk menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Heechul berusaha menebak dan merangkaikan dengan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

"Chun, apa kabar emak lu? Kok gue kagak liat die lewat ye?" Heechul berusaha mengorek keterangan Yoochun mengenai keadaan Jaejoong pasca kejadian 2 hari lalu dikediamannya.

Yoochun menatap Heechul dengan ragu-ragu.

"Emak sehat mpok, tapi…"

"Tapi ape Chun?" desak Heechul tak sabaran.

"I-Itu mpok, emak belakangan ini kok jadi aneh ye, kagak ade semangat idup, nangis sampe matenye bengkak kayak kodok peliharaan abah Jumlih, kagak masak, kerjaannye cuman megangin gambar babe, trus nyoret-nyoret muke babe yang cakep dikasih kumis, trus giginye diompongin, abis itu dirobek-robek mpok."

"Ya salam, sampe segitunye." Heechul hanya mampu mengelus dadanya pelan mendengar Yoochun menceritakan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Iye mpok, aye jadi bingung, sebenernye aye kagak mau kesini, tapi kite udeh ga kuat lagi makan mie instan terus-terusan mana Uncu pingin makan nasi ame lauk yang bener mpok, si Imin lagi, udeh 2 hari kagak di tete'in emak, untung die mau makan mie, emak tega banget ih…"

"Mwoya? Emak lu kagak nete'in Imin udah 2 hari? Nape lu kagak bilang-bilang Chun? Lu anggep gue nih ape haa? Adek lu bise lemes kalo ga dikasih susu" Heechul terpekik histeris saat mengetahui keadaan keluarga Jaejoong yang menurutnya sudah sangat memperihatinkan sekali.

Heechul bergegas menghidupkan motor maticnya, bersiap keluar rumahnya, membuat Yoochun bingung bukan kepalang.

"Mpok mo kemane?"

"Beli nasi ame susu adek lu, sekarang lu balik kerumah trus bawa adek-adek lu kesini, tapi jangan bilang-bilang emak lu ye? Tunggu aje gue cuman sebentar kok, ke minimarket depan."

"Ye mpok."

Kaki kecil Yoochun bergegas kembali menuju rumahnya guna membawa Junsu dan Changmin bersamanya. Biar saja emaknya tenggelam dengan kegalauan hati yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya asal adik-adiknya tetap sehat meski harus menerima bela kasihan orang lain.

Yoochun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, dahi lebarnya sedikit mengerenyit saat menemukan sebuah motor butut terparkir dihalaman rumahnya, sepertinya ia mengenal pemilik motor tersebut.

"Kayaknye ade bang Fei nih" gumam bibir tipis Yoochun sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

Dan benar saja, saat melewati pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar Yochun menangkap dua sosok makhluk didalam kamar yang terbuka lebar tersebut, tampaknya Syafei tengah berusaha menghibur Jaejoong.

Dua hari tanpa melihat sosok cantik nan bohay mak Jujung membuat Syafei ketua karang taruna kampung tersebut menjadi manyun seperti kambing congek, hal itulah yang membuat Syafei nekat mendatangi kediaman Jaejoong dengan berbekal sesisir buah pisang kesukaan janda kembang berkelamin lelaki itu.

Yoochun mengendap-endap memberi isyarat kepada Junsu dan Changmin yang tengah menikmati buah pisang bawaan Fei, meraih tubuh Changmin mendukungnya dipunggung dan menyeret lengan Junsu agar mengikutinya keluar rumah.

Kehadiran Fei sedikit banyak membuat Yoochun lega, berharap Jaejoong sedikit terhibur dan melupakan apapun itu masalahnya.

Senyum mengembang dibibir Yoochun saat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya ia sempat menoleh kearah kamar Jaejoong dan melihat wajah emaknya yang tengah tersenyum tersipu-sipu malu, bahkan emaknya tak sungkan-sungkan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Fei.

Yoochun melangkah menuju kediaman Heechul bersama kedua adik yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

Sementara kedua makhluk yang tak berbeda jenis kelamin namun berbeda nenek moyang Jaejoong dan Fei terlihat tengah terlibat perbincangan serius, mungkin mereka tengah menentukan tanggal dan tempat yang pas, pembaca yang budiman #ditampar.

Syafei yang menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah menggalau mengambil inisiatif untuk menghibur janda cantik pujaannya sejak tahun gajah tersebut. Sekuat tenaga Syafei berusaha membuat sicantik bertubuh molek itu tersenyum.

Apakah usaha Fei berhasil? Lets cekidot…

"Mak…maap ye kedatangan aye lancang, pake masuk kamar ga permisi lagi, soalnye aye denger-denger emak sakit, sakit ape memangnye mak?" Fei berusaha memulai dengan sesopan-sopannya.

Jaejoong yang merasa kaget akan kehadiran Syafei yang begitu tiba-tiba itu beringsut memperbaiki letak duduknya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggir ranjangnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan pede-nya Fei ikut duduk disebelah Jaejoong dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dipinggiran ranjang milik Jaejoong juga.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba pikiran kalutnya diingatkan dengan sosok Siwon yang telah mengkhianatinya. Pikiran jahat untuk membalas perbuatan Siwon-pun memenuhi otaknya saat menatap wajah artistik dan mistik Fei disebelahnya.

"Iye nih bang, ati aye yang sakit." Jawab Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Sakit ati mak? Sape nyang nyakitin emak? Ayo bilang aje mak biar aye yang milin-milin tuh orang." Jaejoong tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Fei. Tertawa pertama kalinya selama 2 hari ini.

"Ihh abang, kayak upil aje dipilin-pilin." Jaejoong tertawa menutupi sebagian hidung dan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat Syafei bahagia tak terkira.

"Nah gitu dong mak, kalo ketawe kan mukenye tambah cakep, aye tambah doyan…ihik." Rupanya Fei mulai memamerkan kemodusannya.

"Ape abang masih doyan kalo aye kasih tau, udeh 2 hari aye kagak mandi bang…" Jaejoong berkata dengan malu-malu mengutarakan kejujurannya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh air bak mandi selama 2 hari ia menggalau.

"Wihh…jangan kate cuman 2 hari mak, setaun kagak mandi juge abang masih demen ame emak seorang, asal…hehehe." Fei terkikik mengerikan.

"Asal ape bang?" ujar Jaejoong penasaran, mata doenya menatap seringai mengerikan milik Fei.

Fei memasang wajah mesum sekarung berasnya.

"Asal, abang yang mandiin, ihik."

**_Syuuuutt~_**

Awww!

Fei terpekik kesakitan saat sebuah cubitan melintir dipinggangnya, rupanya jemari putih mulus Jaejoong tengah bersarang dipinggangnya.

"Ihh, abang mesum, malu ma anak-anak aye dong bang liat emaknye dimandiin abang." Suara halus Jaejoong malah makin membuat Fei bersemangat menunjukkan kemodusannya.

"Abisnye emak kagak pernah bales perasaan abang sih" wajah langka Fei memberengut imut, seimut badak bercula satu dari ujung kulon.

"Belum aje bang, belum waktunye aye nyari pengganti laki aye hehehe" Jaejoong tersenyum getir, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba kembali hadir.

"Jadi kapan emak mau membuka hati emak untuk abang?" harap Fei cemas.

"Umm…belum tau deh bang, tunggu gajah kagak ade belalai-nye lagi kali ye…" jawab Jaejoong asal. Mencetak kerutan didahi Fei.

"Yah kalo gitu mah, kagak mungkin kali." Tutur Fei kecewa.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut, paling tidak kehadiran makhluk ajaib disebelahnya ini mampu sedikit mengobati kegundahan hatinya.

"Ahh, kalo tunggu belalai aye panjangan dikit mau ye mak?" ujar Fei bertambah mesum dengan sepasang matanya yang dikedip-kedipkan persis orang cacingan.

Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Ihh abang tau aje kedemenan aye." Fei kontan melonjak kegirangan, meski sedikit namun Jaejoong sudah berani menanggapi candaan mesumnya, biasanya Jaejoong sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi jika ia mulai menunjukkan kemodusannya. Jaejoong sedikit berubah semenjak patah hati.

"Pan abang udeh lama ngincer emak, jelas tau kedemenan emak dong, hehehe" jawab Fei tanpa malu-malu, membuat makhluk cantik disebelahnya mendesah berat.

Hhhhh…

"Abang ga ngerti perasaan aye sekarang ini." Lirih Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong kedepan, mengundang tatapan heran makhluk langka disebelahnya.

"Lah nape mak? Laki emak kan udeh lama almarhum, kok emak baru galaunye sekarang?"

"Perasaan aye sekarang kayak udeh ga ada pegangan hidup lagi bang, mau mati rasenye." Jaejoong berucap pelan, berharap sakit didadanya berkurang sedikit setelah mengeluarkan kegundahan hatinya.

Mendengar kegalauan Jaejoong Syafei hanya dapat mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, tentu saja bingung, ia tidak pernah mengetahui awal masalah Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Keinginannya saat ini hanya berusaha melayangkan kemodusannya untuk mendapatkan hati janda cantik yang sudah sejak lama menjadi target hidupnya, bahkan ia rela menjadi perjaka tua demi menunggu Jaejoong menerima cintanya.

"Jadi emak ngerase kehilangan pegangan idup gitu?" tanya Fei memastikan ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"Ye bang, aye ga tau mo nyari kemane pegangan hidup aye."

"Kalo pegangan idup sih, aye mau aje ngasihin ke emak, hehehe" Fei terkekeh ringan, raut modus nan mesumnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maksud abang ape? Aye gak ngerti." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dan tak menyadari jika Fei tangah memodusinya kembali.

Melihat wajah keheranan Jaejoong Syafei hanya tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hehehe, a-anu mak, maksud aye, aye sih punye pegangan hidup, barang yang dipegang bise idup kan? hehehe, asal…" tutur Fei malu-malu menghiraukan wajah mesumnya yang berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi-tadi.

"Mwo? Barang yang dipegang bise idup? Asal ape bang?" bibir ranum Jaejoong membentuk huruf O dengan imutnya membuat Syafei keliyengan ingin segera meremas (dengan bibirnya) benda tersebut.

"Ye…asal emak mau meganginnya, biar cepet idupnye, hihihi." Kali ini Fei menjawab dengan bisikan tepat dilubang telinga Jaejoong yang membuat bulu-bulu halus janda bohay aduhai itu merinding sampe ke ubun-ubun, telapak kaki dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan Jaejoong-pun bergidik takut dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Hihhhh bang Fei…maksud aye bukan barang yang ntu bang, kalo itu sihh punye aye pan masih bise idup jugeee." Raung Jaejoong frustasi tak menyangka pikiran Fei sedangkal itu.

Dan Syafei-pun kontan tertunduk malu. Gagal lagi, lagi-lagi gagal.

Ckckck…namun Jaejoong mesti bersyukur lantaran dengan kehadiran makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang patut dilindungi oleh pemerintah ini setidaknya dapat sedikit mengobati luka hatinya.

Perlahan namun tidak terduga Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya menuju pundak Fei yang berada disebelahnya membuat Fei terkejut kaget campur senang, entah setan apa yang merasuki mak Jujung dipikiran polosnya.

Meski ditolak untuk yang keseribu kalinya kegundahan hati Fei sedikit terobati saat mencium bau harum alami dari helaian surai hitam Jaejoong yang mengenai indera penciumannya lantaran jaraknya dengan sicantik itu sangatlah dekat, yaa meski Jaejoong sudah 2 hari tidak mandi namun bagi Fei itu bukanlah masalah, mak Jujung tetaplah wangi semerbak seperti putri kahyangan.

Jaejoong menumpahkan semua kegundahannya yang disimpannya seorang diri selama 2 hari ini dalam bentuk uraian airmata dibahu Syafei yang dengan sabar terus mengusap helai demi helai rambut hitam lembutnya, melupakan ketiga buah hatinya yang sudah mengungsi kerumah tetangga sebelah yang merupakan sumber kegalauan hatinya.

_Sementara dirumah Heechul…_

"Nih makan yang banyak, kalo mau nambah masih ade kok, jangan takut ye."

"Ye mpok, makasih ye, mpok baek banget."

"Gue emang baek kok, sape bilang gue sakit."

"Ih mpok, baek ati maksudnye mpok."

"Hehehe, nah iye gue tadi lupe nanyain merk susu si Imin, jadi gue beli susu merk apadeh, pokoknye yang buat umursetahun keatas."

"Imin mah kagak pernah nyusu kotak mpok, die kan gelendotin emak mulu."

"Nah jadi gimane? Gue udeh kelanjur beliin susunye."

"Ya udeh, mpok aje yang netekin Imin, hehehe"

"Yee lu bebek!"

Heechul melotot sadis lantaran kalimat polos dari bibir imut Junsu yang tanpa saringan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit emosi.

Junsu sibocah gempal itu tengah menikmati sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauknya yang baru saja dibelikan Heechul diwarung nasi langganannya, Heechul sedang memangku Changmin sambil sesekali mencomot nasi milik Junsu dan meyuapi kemulut Changmin.

"Abisnye, mpok ame emak kan ame-ame cantik, tapi mpok kagak montok, mak kite montok banget."

"Ya jelas aje, mak lu kan beda, bisa brojolin lu pade, bisa netekin juge, wajar aje kalo bodinye bohay" jelas Heechul sewot.

Hati Heechul sungguh serasa teriris sakit melihat ketiga bocah yatim yang tengah lahap menyantap makanan pemberiannya, sungguh tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali untuk merusak kebahagaian keluarga mendiang cinta sejatinya, bahkan ia mulai menyayangi ketiga makhluk tak berdosa itu.

"Mpok, kalo emak ga sembuh-sembuh gimane ye? Aye sama adek-adek aye bise jadi gelandangan dong mpok." Suara Yoochun memecah lamunan Heechul yang sontak tersadar, menatap mata sipit Yoochun yang tengah menatapnya penuh risau.

"Emak lu kagak nape-nape kok, sape bilang die sakit? Bentar lagi die balik lagi kayak dulu kok." Heechul berusaha menenangkan Yoochun yang terlihat semakin khawatir akan nasibnya bersama kedua adiknya yang masih kecil-kecil, terbayang beban yang bakal ditanggungnya jika emaknya tetap tak mau peduli kepada mereka.

"Emak kagak peduli ame kite lagi mpok, hiks…" dan airmata yang mati-matian ditahan Yoochun mengalir begitu saja dikedua pipinya, bayangan akan emaknya yang melupakan tanggung jawab kepada mereka membuatnya dihantui kekhawatiran yang begitu besar.

"Lu jangan berpikiran begitu Chun, kudu berdoa." Heechul berusaha menenangkan Yoochun yang kian terisak hebat, bahkan Junsu yang tengah asyik makan dan Changmin dipangkuannya mulai mengikuti sang kakak menangis tersedu.

"Buktinye sampe sekarang emak kagak nyariin kite, Imin sampe dicuekin gini."

"Iye mpok, kite kangen emak kite yang dulu, hiks…" Junsu mulai terisak mengikuti jejak Yoochun, namun anehnya isakannya tak sedikitpun menghentikan kunyahan pada mulutnya yang terus saja melahap sepiring nasi dipangkuannya.

"Mpok, tolongin emak biar emak kagak galau lagi, kite kagak tega liat emak begitu, hiks…" Yoochun memohon, meraih lengan Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Kalian tenang aje, gue janji emak lu bakal balik semula lagi secepatnye, udeh ga usah nangis, Chun, lu tumben cengeng, hehehe" Heechul sengaja bercanda agar Yoochun merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Iye mpok, aye udeh ga tau mau ngapain lagi biar emak kembali kayak dulu lagi." Yoochun berusaha menyeka airmata yang sempat menetes dari kedua mata sipitnya, sedangkan Changmin hanya memperhatikan kedua hyungnya dengan heran.

"Mpok, kire-kire kalo kite minta tolong bantuan tuan Prisdir gimane menurut mpok?" Junsu yang sudah berhenti menangis tiba-tiba mengusulkan sesutu yang sontak membuat mata Heechul terbuka lebar.

"Nah lu Cu, nape kagak bilang dari tadi, encer juge otak lu, kirain lu bisenye cuman gedein pantat lu aje." Ujar Heechul seraya menggendong Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, mencari sesuatu, ponselnya sepertinya.

"Soalnye Tuan Prisdir udeh lumayan lame gak muncul sih mpok, sape tau emak kangen ame tuan ganteng ntu, mpok kan kenal…hehehe."

"Bentar ye, gue telpon dulu." Heechul mulai menekan layar sentuh ponselnya dan mulai menunggu nada sambungnya.

Tak lama dari terdengar juga suara bass dari line seberang menyambut sambungan ponselnya.

"Jung Yunho, aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

.

.

.

**Tebece**

**Next chap will be Full of YunJae moment^^**

**Review juseyoo**

**Palembang 8/30/2014**

**FB : Mano Shinki**

**Twitt : Peya_ok**

**IG : Peya_mano**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst, koprol, nyungsep, kolesterol, asam urat, dll.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), NGACO!, ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (33)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Syafei (25 th)

Kamaruddin (25 th)

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

Dan maaf bagi yang ingin membashing harap membashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, jika hanya dalam bentuk nama tak resmi atau guest, anda hanya akan saya anggap sebagai pemuja rahasia saya, saya sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, titik.

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_"Mpok, kire-kire kalo kite minta tolong bantuan tuan Prisdir gimane menurut mpok?" Junsu yang sudah berhenti menangis tiba-tiba mengusulkan sesuatu yang sontak membuat mata Heechul terbuka lebar._

_"Nah lu Cu, nape kagak bilang dari tadi, encer juge otak lu, kirain lu bisenye cuman gedein pantat lu aje." Ujar Heechul seraya menggendong Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, mencari sesuatu, ponselnya sepertinya._

_"Soalnye Tuan Prisdir udeh lumayan lame gak muncul sih mpok, sape tau emak kangen ame tuan ganteng ntu, mpok kan kenal…hehehe."_

_"Bentar ye, gue telpon dulu." Heechul mulai menekan layar sentuh hapenya dan mulai menunggu nada sambungnya._

_Tak lama dari terdengar juga suara bass dari line seberang menyambut sambungan ponselnya._

_"Jung Yunho, aku memerlukan bantuanmu."_

.

.

.

.

**MAK JUJUNG, SARANGHAE!**

.

.

.

.

MAK JUJUUUUUUNG…!

Bang Fei datang~

MAK JUJUUUU~UNG…

Bang Fei datang~

"Uchun Hyuung!"

"Uchun Hyuung!"

"Nape lu Cu? Suara lu kayak lumba-lumba mo brojol aje, ade ape? Lu kagak liat hyung abis mandiin Imin?"

Yoochun tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi asal suara melengking milik Junsu adiknya yang seperti kemasukan setan memanggil-manggil namanya dipagi buta, bahkan mpok Titik yang biasa jualan kue saja belum terdengar suara khasnya menjajakan kue setiap pagi saat melintas didepan rumah mereka.

Yoochun yang mengambil alih pekerjaan sang Emak memandikan Imin terburu-buru keluar kamar mandi dengan menggendong Imin mendengar suara Junsu, Yoochun masih harus menggantikan beberapa pekerjaan Jaejoong dikarenakan pria cantik nan seksi itu yang tengah dilanda kegalauan tingkat Ibukota.

Yoochun dan Junsu akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena semenjak kehadiran Fei kemarin Mak Jujung berangsur-angsur membaik, bahkan semalam ia sudah mau menyusui Changmin kembali meski hanya sebentar saja karena Changmin yang tak sengaja menggigit 'itunya' sehingga membuat Jaejoong kembali teringat akan mendiang suami tampannya dan itu menyebabkan tangannya sontak menepis Changmin yang tengah asyik menyedot dada montoknya saat itu.

Dan malam itu Yoochun harus mendiamkan dan menidurkan Changmin yang menangis keras lantaran sang Emak memilih untuk tidur bergelung sendiri sambil kembali meratapi kegalauannya.

Changmin harus rela untuk kesekian kalinya bocah malang itu harus tidur tanpa pelukan dan dada hangat Emaknya.

"Hyung gawat…" Junsu berbisik cemas dengan raut wajah khawatirnya memandang Yoochun yang sibuk mengeringkan tubuh basah Changmin yang habis mandi.

"Gawat nape Cu? Lu kagak mandi? Mandi gih, ntar telat lagi." ujar Yoochun yang penasaran melihat tingkah sang adik pagi ini.

"Ntu Hyung, didepan rumah ade makhluk astral datang lagi, ketagihan kayaknye, mentang-mentang kemaren ditanggepin Emak, huhhh…"

"Makhluk astral? Sape?" Yoochun penasaran berusaha melongok keluar jendela, dan disana ia melihat sesosok Fei yang telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka sambil menjilat-jilat telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya keubun-ubun.

Hoeekkk~

Yoochun mendadak mual melihat adegan jilat-menjilat tersebut.

"Ohh Bang Fei, gue kire sape lagi makhluk astral, lu kebanyakan nonton dunia lain, Cu." Ujar Yoochun santai menatap jengah sang adik yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, kesal. Jujur saja, Junsu sangat tidak setuju jika Emak mereka sampai dinodahi Fei.

"Hyung, aye ga ikhlas punye Bapak tiri dodol garut gitu." Sungut Junsu kesal, memajukan bibirnya 5 senti.

Yoochun tertawa pendek mendengar sungutan adiknya, kembali digendongnya Changmin yang baru saja dipakaikan baju membawa tubuh kecil Changmin menuju pintu rumahnya, sepertinya Yoochun berniat menerima tamu kepagian tersebut, bahkan Emak mereka saja masih terbuai mimpinya.

"Udeh lu mandi gih, masalah dodol garut biar Hyung yang atasin, tenang aje." Yoochun menyuruh Junsu cepat-cepat mandi jika tak mau terlambat sekolah.

Junsu bergegas menuju kamar mandi mengingat hari sudah semakin terang, lagipula ia sama sekali belum menyantap sarapannya, untung Yoochun sudah akan memasak mie rebus dan menyeduh the untuk sarapan mereka hari ini.

_Cklek~_

Perlahan Yoochun membuka pintu rumah mereka sehingga tampaklah sewujud makhluk yang sempat disebut Junsu sebagai makhluk astral, sosok itu tersenyum bahagia kepada dua bocah dihadapannya.

Changmin yang berada digendongan Yoochun menatap tajam tanpa berkedip sosok Syafei yang tengah memamerkan satu set gigi putihnya yang bersinar tersorot matahari pagi. Sedangkan Yoochun tersenyum ramah namun penuh kemodusan, apalagi ketika melihat bungkusan digenggaman Fei.

"Ehh, Bang Fei…" Sapa Yoochun ramah dibuat-buat.

"Ye Chun, ni Abang…mak lu mane?" jawab Fei yang tanpa malu-malu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong sang janda incarannya.

"Mak ade Bang, tapi…" jawab Yoochun menggantung, masih berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu masuk rumahnya tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun, menutup akses Fei untuk masuk kerumah mereka.

"Tapi ape Chun? Oh ye, nih Abang beliin bubur ayam buat Emak dan adek-adek lu juge." Fei menyerahkan kantong yang ternyata berisi bubur ayam yang langsung disambar Yoochun dengan cekatan.

"Tapi Emak masih bobok cantik Bang, okedeh ntar aye sampein ya bang, makasih bubur ayamnye."

**BRAKK~**

Dan Fei hanya bisa melongo pasrah. Sia-sia ia mandi subuh-subuh, nungguin Abah Kosim buka warung bubur ayamnya, mendorong motor bututnya lantaran mogok lupa diisi bensin pas mau ngisi bensin ternyata stok bensin habis dipom bensin. Masa motornya diisi solar?

Sepertinya Fei mesti memikirkan cara yang lebih jitu untuk menaklukkan hati Mak Jujung beserta anak-anaknya.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja selesai memakan sarapan istimewa mereka yang didapat secara cuma-Cuma dari Fei yang datang pagi hari buta tadi, sementara Emak mereka baru saja menunjukkan gelagat kesadarannya dari tidurnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya berbalut singlet tipis dan hotpants pendek itu terlihat menggeliat-geliat kecil. Sibungsu Imin sibuk melahap sendiri jatah bubur ayam yang diberi Yoochun dalam wadah makanannya yang berbentuk stroberi.

"Chun, lu masak sarapan ye?" Jaejoong beringsut duduk dari posisi tidurnya, bertanya kepada anak sulungnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata bulatnya yang terlihat masih bengkak akibat menangis berkepanjangan.

"kagak mak, aye sih niatnye mau masak mie instant aje tadi, eh keburu rejeki dateng, hehehe…noh dimakan gih buburnye Mak, ntar dingin kagak enak." Jawab Yoochun sambil membereskan mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong, sesekali tangan mungilnya membenahi mangkuk Imin yang tergeser akibat balita tersebut belum dapat makan sendiri dengan benar.

"Mmm…mamm, Ummaaa mmaam." Bibir mungil Changmin tak tinggal diam berceloteh seakan mengajak sang Umma untuk ikut bersantap bersamanya sambil mengacungkan sendoknya kearah Jaejoong, sayangnya Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Rejeki? Rejeki darimane?" dahi mulus Jaejoong terlihat berkerut heran.

"Bang Fei mak, die yang bawain, pagi-pagi udah kesini mo nyambangin Emak." Jawab Junsu diakhiri dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan.

"Ohh."

Tok tok tok…

Baru saja Jaejoong ber'ooh' ria menanggapi celotehan Junsu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan rumah mereka. Ketiga beranak itu hanya mampu berpandangan saja, baik Yoochun maupun Junsu mengira jika Fei yang datang kembali, mengingat usaha makhluk astral tersebut untuk mendapatkan Emak mereka sangatlah gigih.

Yoochun memberi isyarat kepada Junsu untuk membukakan pintunya, jika Emak mereka yang membukakan pintu bisa gawat, bisa-bisa Emak mereka akan langsung diculik Fei dan disekapnya, hhiii membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Junsu berlari kocar-kacir kearah pintu rumah mereka untuk mengusir makhluk tersebut.

Junsu membuka pintu dengan perlahan, berusaha mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa yang berada didepan pintu mereka.

Kedua mata sipit bocah berbadan gempal itu mendadak terbelalak takjub saat mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka. Tubuh tinggi atletis, hidung mancung, bibir seksi yang dihiasi setitik tahi lalat diujung kirinya, belum lagi kacamata hitam bermerk mahal yang masih bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

Tak sadar Junsu bocah 8 tahun itu telah meneteskan air liurnya, alias ngences.

"Cu lu ngapain bengong? Pake acara ngiler lagi, tamunye sape?" Yoochun yang penasaran membuyarkan pikiran Junsu yang nelangsa.

"I-Itu…a-anu." Junsu malah gelagapan ga jelas.

"Anu? Anunye sape? Ihh ngaco banget deh pantat bebek, Mak jagain Imin bentar ye, aye liatin sape yang datang." Sembari bersungut-sungut Yoochun beranjak menuju ketempat Junsu berada yang masih terbengong-bengong ditempatnya.

Yoochun membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar, tak beda dengan sang adik, mata sipitnya mendadak menjadi belo demi melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

'Pantas uncu sampe ngences gitu.' Batin Yoochun sambil membalas senyum manis tamu mereka.

"Anneyong, bogoshipo…apa kabar kalian semua?" pemilik senyum manis itu akhirnya menyapa dua bocah yang sudah hampir mimisan dibuatnya, sedikit menundukkan badannya menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua beradik bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Anneyong T-Tuan Prisdir, kite baek sih…hehehe." Yoochun berusaha menjawab sapaan pria tampan yang ternyata adalah tuan Prisdir, calon-pengganti-ayah (impian) mereka.

"Umm…boleh saya masuk? Emak kalian ada? Apa ia sedang sibuk?" tanya sibibir hati dengan ramah sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua punggung bocah polos yang masih terbengong-bengong dihadapannya.

Sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan si-Tuan Prisdir membuat Yoochun dan Junsu terperangah akan kharisma yang dimilikinya, seakan berkali-kali lipat bertambah, apalagi dihiasi senyum menawan yang selama ini jarang ditunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Sungguh, bila sang Presdir dibandingkan dengan Syafei bagaikan istana dan kandang kuda, bagaikan kolam renang dan empang lele. Pikiran Yoochun dan Junsu sudah ngaco kemana-mana sepertinya.

"Oh ye, si-silakan masuk Tuan…emak ade, tapi belon mandi kayaknye." Kali ini Junsu yang membuka suara dan mengutarakan dengan penuh kejujuran jika Emak mereka belum menyentuh air bak sama sekali yang mengundang tawa kecil dari Tuan Prisdir.

"Hahaha, biar belum mandi Emak kalian pasti tetap wangi, eh kalian baru mau berangkat sekolah? Mau diantar?" melihat dua kakak beradik itu memakai baju seragamnya, sang Presdir muda menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar kesekolah mereka.

"Tidak usah repot-repot tuan, aye biase dibonceng hyung naek sepeda kok." Jawab Junsu cepat dibarengi anggukan setuju Yoochun.

"Tuan jagain Mak ame adek kite si Imin aje ye? takutnye Emak kumat galaunye ntar Imin malah dikasihin ketukang loak."

"Huss, jangan ngomong sembarangan Cu, pamali, gitu-gitu Emak masih sayang kok ame Imin, lu liat tuh…" Yoochun langsung menyenggol bahu Junsu saat mendengar kalimat ngawur adiknya dan menunjuk kearah sang Emak yang tengah sibuk menyuapi Changmin bubur ayam dan sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa tamu yang tangah berbincang dengan kedua anaknya.

"Umm, jadi sampai sekarang Emak kalian masih stres, eoh?" tiba-tiba terdengar ucapan Tuan Presdir Jung yang mendengar perbincangan Yoochun dan Junsu barusan.

"Tuan tau Emak kite sedang stres?" heran Yoochun dan junsu berbarengan.

"Ohh itu, Heechul Hyung yang menelpon memberitahu keadaan Emak kalian dan menyuruh saya untuk datang menghiburnya."

"Ye Tuan, pokoknye kite pasarahin ame Tuan deh nasib Emak, yang penting Emak kagak galau lagi, sebenernye Emak udeh enakan semenjak ade Bang Fei kemaren seharian…"

"Fei? Yang ketua karang taruna itu? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong seharian?"

"I-Itu, a-anu T-Tuan, kite juge kagak tau, taunye Emak udeh bise senyum trus mau netekin Imin, meski cuma sebentar doang."

Yoochun tergagap menjawab nada tinggi Presdir Jung saat mengetahui Jaejoong telah seharian bersama Fei, tampak sekali kekesalan diwajah Yunho, wajah marga Jung tersebut mengeras saat membayangkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Fei terhadap janda yang telah memikat hatinya itu, sungguh benar-benar kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"Arraso, kalian pergilah sekolah, nanti terlambat, ahh ini buat ongkos kalian, tidak usah bersepeda, naik angkutan saja, bersepeda capek, ambillah jangan malu-malu." Yunho menyodorkan beberapa uang ratusan ribu yang membuat mata YooSu melotot mupeng. Uang tersebut bahkan bisa untuk keperluan hidup mereka selama beberapa hari.

Namun rasa malu dan sopan santun yang diajarkan Emak mereka membuat kedua saudara itu menahan niat mereka untuk mengambil uang tersebut, menyebabkan kerutan didahi Jung Yunho.

"Wae? Apa terlalu sedikit?" Yunho hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam kantong celananya berniat menambah lagi bebrapa lembar uang ratusan ribu didalam genggamannya, akan tetapi dengan cepat tangan mungil Yoochun menghalangi niatnya.

"J-Jangan Tuan, tidak usah, ntar bise-bise Emak ngomel lagi." ujar Junsu malu-malu.

"Aniya, tidak akan, jja gunakan untuk keperluan kalian, berangkatlah nanti terlambat."

"Terimakasih Tuan."

"Aishh, berhentilah memanggil Tuan."

"Iye Juragan, hehehe."

"Mwo? Itu sama saja."

"Hahahaha."

Gelak tawa ketiganya akan candaan Yoochun yang membuat suasana pagi dirumah Mak Jujung menghangat penuh keakraban.

Akhirnya berpamitanlah YooSu bersaudara dengan masing-masing menggenggam uang pemberian Yunho yang lumayan banyak.

'Lumayan buat bayar utang emak diwarung.' Batin Yoochun senang mengingat jumlah uang yang sudah berpindah disaku baju seragamnya.

Kedua bersaudara tersebut pergi sekolah dengan langkah riang sambil bergandengan tangan meninggalkan Emak dan adik mereka yang mereka percayakan kepada Tuan Prisdir, masih terbayang wajah Jaejoong yang kaget dan merona saat baru mengetahui jika Yunho telah berada didalam rumah mereka.

'Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari YunJae sedunia.'

Senyum Yoochun dan Junsu mengharapkan Emak mereka cepat dilamar oleh Presdir tampan nan kaya itu.

Pikiran polos anak-anak yang mempunyai keinginan sederhana, tak mengerti jika ternyata akan penuh perjuangan dan airmata untuk merealisasikannya.

.

.

"Ehem…"

"Eh tuan, silahkan duduk tuan, kok berdiri aje…umm mianhe, aye masih berantakan, belum mandi dari kemaren-kemaren, hehehe."

Wajah cantik mulus itu tertunduk malu saat menyadari sosok tinggi tegap Presdir Jung telah berdiri didekatnya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri menyuapkan bubur kemulut sibungsu Changmin agar tidak terlihat mata sembabnya yang selalu menangis setiap malam.

"Jae ah, mengapa matamu bengkak?" sia-sia Jaejoong menyembunyikan sepasang mata doe-nya itu, Yunho masih bisa menangkap jelas sisa-sisa akibat ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata.

Jaejoong memilih semakin dalam menundukkan wajahnya, mendadak ia merasa ingin menjatuhkan airmatanya kembali, hatinya masih terlalu sakit.

Tanpa diduga Yunho berjongkok, mengambil Changmin yang sudah selesai makan kedalam gendongannya, miris melihat bocah lucu itu terlihat lebih kurus dari saat terakhir ia melihatnya. Jaejoong terkesiap, heran melihat Changmin yang pasrah digendongan Yunho, biasanya ia akan meronta tidak mau digendong laki-laki asing.

"Jja, mandilah dulu biar aku yang menjaga Imin, mungkin setelah tersiram air pikiranmu akan sedikit jernih, kasihan anak-anakmu Jae…"

Jaejoong melamun, pikirannya masih berkecamuk, mata bulatnya hanya menunjukkan pandangan kosong mengindahkan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Jae…"

"I-Iye T-Tuan…"

Seakan tersadar dan kembali kedunia nyata bergegas Jaejoong menuju kamar mandinya, semoga setelah ubun-ubunnya diguyur air akan sedikit menerangkan jalan pikirannya.

Senyum terukir dibibir berbentuk hati itu tatkala mendengar bunyi guyuran air dari arah kamar mandi sederhana Jaejoong.

Tak lama Jaejoong berada dikamar mandi, mungkin hanya sekitar 20 menit, sekarang ia sudah berpakaian rapi, celana pendek selutut dan baju kemeja santai, aroma tubuhnya-pun sudah segar khas orang yang baru habis mandi, bau sabun wangi.

"Mwo? Imin ketiduran ye? Aiihh maaf ye Tuan, jadi ngerepotin."

Jaejoong tergopoh-gopoh mengambil alih tubuh Changmin dari gendongan Yunho. Bocah itu tak kuasa menahan kantuknya, mungkin karena bau parfum Yunho yang sangat nyaman sehingga membuatnya tertidur pulas.

Yunho membelai sayang pipi gembul Changmin sebelum Jaejoong menidurkannya didalam kamar dan kembali keruang tengah tempat Yunho duduk lesehan sambil menonton acara panggung musik live pagi ditelevisi.

"Tuan, ape sebaiknya pindah aje duduknye keruang tamu yok? Disini berantakan, kagak ade kursi juge, ayo gih."

Jaejoong merasa malu dengan keadaan ruang tengah tempat Yunho duduk lesehan yang terlihat berantakan dan berdebu, maklum rumahnya sudah beberapa hari terbengkalai, apalah arti tenaga seorang bocah, Junsu yang bertugas merapikan rumah selama sang emak menggalau berat.

"Gwaenchana Jae ah, disini lebih nyaman dan santai, jja duduklah disini." Yunho tanpa canggung dan merasa jijik sedikitpun malah menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk ruang kosong sebelahnya agar Jaejoong yang wajahnya telah merona malu duduk disana.

"Mianhe jika tak nyaman." Cicit Jaejoong dengan bahasa Korea seraya mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya persis ditempat yang dimaksud Yunho.

Yunho menyadari kecanggungan Jaejoong, entah ia merasa sikap Jaejoong kali ini agak sedikit terbuka, tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah, terkesan dingin. Mungkin karena rasa kecewa dengan perbuatan mendiang suaminya membuat sicantik bak boneka itu ingin membalasnya dengan meladeni para pria yang berusaha mendekatinya. Hal yang tak pernah Jaejoong lakukan.

"Heechul Hyung sdah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

"…"

Jaejoong membisu, mendengar nama Heechul yang disebut Yunho membuat wajah cantiknya mengeras penuh amarah, bayangan sang suami yang selingkuh dengan pria cantik bermata belo tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu kembali memenuhi otaknya, kedua tangannya saling meremas kuat, Yunho menyadarinya.

Jaejoong teringat ucapan anaknya yang pernah mengatakan jika Heechul dan Yunho ternyata saling mengenal.

"Menangislah."

'…'

"Bahuku siap menampung airmatamu selama yang kau inginkan…jja menangislah."

Dua kali suara bass milik lelaki tampan itu menyuruh pemilik sepasang mata indah itu untuk menumpahkan airmatanya diatas bahunya. Sementara Jaejoong, janda cantik itu masih terus berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan laju airmata yang akan lolos dari kelopaknya.

"Hiks…"

Dengan cekatan jemari panjang milik Presdir tajir itu membawa kepala sang pujaan hati bersandar dibahunya, agar bisa bertopang menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya dibahu kokoh miliknya itu.

"Gwaenchana…"

"Hiks, 10 tahun…selama itu aku dibodohinya, nan jeongmal pabboya, hiks." Sepertinya Mak Jujung mulai merasa nyaman untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, berbahasa Korea dengan lancarnya.

Bersandar dibahu Jung Yunho, bibir Kim Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan keluh kesah kepada mendiang suami yang sudah berbahagia di alam sana.

Yunho kemudian merasakan basah pada bahunya, air mata Jaejoong rupanya telah membanjiri kemejanya. Isakan demi isakan masih terus terdengar dari bibir cherry itu. Yunho tak dapat berbuat apapun selain mendengarkan curahatan hati Janda kembang tersebut dengan lapang dada.

"Hiks, padahal aye udeh setia banget ame lu Won…aye rela diajak hidup suseh, ngelahirin tige bocah, padahal aye maunye due aje, pan hidup kite udeh suseh, kalo ditambah atu pasti deh tambah suseh, nah liat aje, baru berape bulan Imin brojol lu udeh ninggalin aye Won…hiks." Jaejoong kembali nyerocos, kali ini memakai bahasa sehari-harinya, Yunho hanya dapat menenangkannya sesekali saja, direktur muda itu berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hiks…lu tega ye Won, mati ga bilang-bilang, main tingal anak lu aje, warisan nol gede, kalo lu kagak betingkah gue ikhlas ngidupin anak lu Won, ehh kagak taunye lu selingkuh, sesekk…sesekk, sakitnye tuh disini, Wonnie…hiks." Jaejoong meremas-remas dadanya, ingin mengeluarkan semua sakit yang bersarang didadanya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Sumpeh gue sakit hati, kalo dulu gue bise ngelampiasin gosokin sikat gigi lu ke lobang WC, sekarang ape yang mau gue lampiasin? Lu udeh modar, apa mesti gue telantarin aje anak-anak lu Won? Hiks…"

"Jae, sabar…anak kalian tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua, mereka makhluk tak berdosa, titipan Tuhan, gwaenchana…mungkin Siwon mempunyai tujuan mengapa melakukan ini semua." Yunho berusaha menyabarkan Jaejoong yang omongannya dirasakannya sudah terlalu ngawur.

"Iye sih, apa aye terima aje bang fei buat jadi laki aye ye tuan? Biar si Kuda ntu sakit ati juge gue bales."

"ANDWAE!"

Jerit histeris sang Presdir saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong yang ngawurnya sudah tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah bengong, menegakkan kepalanya dari bahu Yunho, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola matanya, bingung akan reaksi berlebihan sang Presdir tampan ketika mendengar ia akan menerima Syafei sebagai calon suaminya.

"Memang nape tuan? Ade ape ame bang Fei? Die baek kok, ame anak-anak aye juge baek." Jaejoong menuntut jawaban Yunho yang wajahnya menjadi tegang mendadak.

"A-Anu I-itu, menurutku terlalu cepat memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, Jae ah." Yunho sedikit lega karena dengan cepat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong meski terkesan asal.

Hhhhhh…

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada sisi bahu Yunho, mengabaikan degupan jantung pemilik bahu yang berdetak hebat.

"Tuan…"

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan Jae, kau dan anak-anakmu sama saja, hhhh…"

"Arraso, Yunho ah…berapa lama kau mengenal Heechul dan suamiku?" (kalo EYD bener berarti Mak Jujung lagi berbahasa Korea ye)

Hhhhh…

Kali ini Yunho yang mendesah berat, pandangannya menerawang mengingat memori perkenalannya dengan Heechul dan Siwon. Perlahan bibir hati itu mulai merangkai kalimat demi kalimatnya.

"Aku, Siwon dan Heechul bersahabat baik saat kami bersekolah di Dong Bang School, mereka adalah sunbaeku disekolah, orang tuaku dan Siwon berhubungan sangat baik"

"Selama itu?" Jaejoong tercengang mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"Aku baru mengetahui ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dibelakangku, ternyata mereka telah menjalin hubungan khusus sedari saat mereka berada ditingkat satu sekolah, dan tentu saja hubungan mereka tak mendapat persetujuan dari orang tua Siwon, bahkan mereka merencanakan untuk menikah tanpa persetujuan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Choi."

"J-Jadi…" Jaejoong terperangah, tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Namun, disuatu malam Heechul menemuiku menangis meraung-raung mengatakan jika Tuan dan Nyonya Choi datang menemuinya dan mengancam akan membunuh seluruh keluarganya jika ia masih berhubungan dengan Siwon, maka Heechul memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Siwon secara sepihak, namun malangnya kedua orangtua-nya meninggal karena diduga bunuh diri dalam sebuah kecelakaan, kecelakaan yang sudah direkayasa, tepatnya."

"Omoo…"

"Sejak saat itu, Heechul hilang seakan ditelan angin, meninggalkan Siwon yang frustasi seperti orang gila, sampai pada suatu saat kudengar ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat rupawan, yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari Heechul."

Jaejoong terus mematung, menyimak setiap kata ucapan Yunho yang mampu membuatnya terus terpaku tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Hhhh, masih kuingat pertemuan terakhirku dengan Siwon, ia mengutarakan rencananya untuk kawin lari dan menetap di Kota Jakarta bersama calon istrinya yang…ehm, katanya sudah mengandung benihnya, karena lagi-lagi orang tuanya tidak menyetujui putra semata wayangnya menikahi pilihannya sendiri."

Kali ini wajah cantik itu menunduk malu, bersemu merah. Pernikahannya dengan Siwon memang diawali karena sebuah kecelakaan, ia telah mengandung benih lelaki bermarga Choi tersebut, Yoochun putra sulung mereka.

"Ahh, sayangnya aku sama sekali belum sempat diperkenalkannya kepada calon istrinya yang katanya telah mengalihkan dunianya, membuat seorang Kim Heechul tak berarti apa-apa pada waktu itu"

'…'

"Jae…jika kau menganggap Siwon tidak mencintaimu, itu salah besar, ia sangat mencintaimu, Ibu dari anak-anaknya, ahhh, jika saja waktu itu mereka tidak kembali bertemu…"

"Eh? Maksud T-Tuan? Bertemu? Nuguya?" Jaejoong kembali penasaran, ternyata cerita Yunho masih berkelanjutan, seiring itu ia merasa debaran dadanya kian mengencang, seakan tak siap mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Yunho.

"Heechul ternyata mengikuti kemana Siwon pergi, dan kami bertemu kembali pada saat perusahaan keluargaku mengadakan pesta pertemuan antar relasi di Kota ini, Heechul mendatangiku agar mengijinkannya datang pada pesta tersebut."

"Perusahaan? T-tapi Siwon tak pernah bercerita jika ia masih mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya." Jaejoong begitu bingung sekarang, keadaan ekonomi mereka yang pas-pasan waktu itu membuatnya tak percaya jika Siwon masih mengurusi bisnis perusahaan orang tuanya.

"Soal itu lagi-lagi orang tuanya mengancam akan mencari dan melukai istri dan anak-anaknya jika Siwon tak menuruti kehendak mereka, jadi Siwon bekerja dengan menerima upah yang tidak memadai, demi anak dan istrinya."

Jaejoong ternganga, tak dapat berkata sedikitpun, sungguh ia merasa menjadi manusia terbodoh, tak mengetahui sedikitpun mengenai pekerjaan suaminya dan apa yang telah dilakukan suaminya semasa hidup dulu.

Jaejoong juga tak menyangka jika orang tua Siwon sampai setega itu terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri, apa mereka tak ingin bertemu dengan cucu-cucu mereka, darah daging dari putra semata wayang mereka, hanya karena malu mempunyai menantu bukan seorang yeoja.

Benar-benar seperti sinetron.

"Sejak saat itu, Siwon kembali tenggelam akan pesona Heechul, ia seringkali mengajak Heechul menghadiri pesta pertemuan bisnis perusahaan dengan memperkenalkannya sebagai…"

Sepertinya Yunho tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya lagi, wajah tampannya menengadah seolah menyesali semua perkataannya barusan.

"Memperkenalkannya sebagai apa? Yunho ah…jebbal." Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah risaunya, sedari tadi detak jantungnya terus berpacu menanti penghabisan kalimat Yunho.

"Sebagai istrinya."

"Aigoo…Wonnie ya, hiks…hiks."

"Semenjak tahu jika mereka berselingkuh, hubunganku dengan keduanya kian merenggang, hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat bertemu kembali dengan Heechul Hyung dirumahmu."

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan tubuh rapuh itu selain menangis tersedu, membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk meredam suara raungan tangisnya yang bisa saja terdengar hingga keluar rumah.

"Jaejoong ah mianhe, aku menyesal telah mengatakannya, tapi kau berhak mengetahuinya...gwaenchana."

Kedua lengan kokoh Jung Yunho berusaha memberikan kehangatan dan kepeduliannya terhadap tubuh ringkih janda cantik nan tangguh yang telah berjuang mati-matian menghidupi buah hati titipan suami yang sangat dicintainya, dulu. Yah dulu, entah apakah cinta itu masih ada, setelah memberi sakit yang teramat dalam.

Jaejoong benar-benar tak mengerti, senista itukah dirinya hingga sang suami enggan memperkenalkanya kepada para relasi bisnisnya. Meski pasti ada alasan dibalik itu semua, batinnya tetap berontak saat terbayang bagaimana Heechul dan mendiang suaminya berselingkuh dibelakangnya, apa Siwon telah menjamah Heechul seperti layaknya ia sebagai seorang istri.

Membayangkan itu semua Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kepalanya akan segera meledak. Bayangan-bayangan negatif tentang perselingkuhan mendiang suaminya terus menari-nari mengusik pikirannya.

"Ummaaaa, hueee…"

Sosok mungil itu berjalan sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, tidurnya terganggu lantaran suara tangisan sang Umma yang begitu pilu ditelinganya, memaksanya mencari sosok tersebut diluar kamar.

"Aigoo Imin sudah bangun, eoh? Kajja kemari." Suara bass Yunho membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, ragu-ragu balita 2 tahun itu melangkah kearahnya, lantaran sang umma-pun tengah bersandar pada pria itu.

"Jaejoong ah, Changmin sepertinya menginginkanmu, ia kehausan." Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jaejoong yang masih berada dipelukannya, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengindahkan tegurannya, sakit hati yang kembali menyeruak setelah mengetahui cerita perselingkuhan Siwon membuatnya kembali ogah mengurusi anak dari lelaki yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Tubuh Changmin kemudian menubruk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, mengharap sang Umma ada sedikit rasa peduli kepadanya, melihat itu membuat Yunho melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Jaejoong berusaha menepis tubuh Changmin yang menggelayutinya.

"Jae, kau tahu? Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, mereka semua sangat menyayangi-mu."

'Ummaaa."

Jaejoong masih terisak sesekali, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Panggilan Changmin hanya dianggapnya angin lalu.

Lalu bibir hati itu melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. Sungguh sangat susah membujuk orang yang tengah patah hati.

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Uchun dan Uncu, kedua anak itu mengamen ditempatmu biasa mengamen, kemudian uang hasil mengamen mereka dirampas oleh preman yang tengah mabuk, aku ingin menolong tapi mereka sudah berlari ketakutan, aku sungguh-sungguh sangat cemas memikirkan mereka, namun pekerjaanku waktu itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan, mianhe."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan kedua matanya yang basah.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruh mereka mengamen." Tegas Jaejoong menatap tajam wajah Yunho.

"Kau tak pernah menyuruhnya, tapi mereka terpaksa, mereka harus makan, terutama Uchun, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan adik-adiknya."

"Hiks…"

"Jika kau memang ingin membalaskan sakit hati kepada mendiang suami yang sudah mengkhianatimu, tunjukkanlah padanya, buktikan jika kau bisa mengurus, mendidik dan membesarkan anak-anaknya tanpa dirinya, seorang diri, bukan malah menghancurkan dan menyiksa anak-anak tak berdosa itu, hanya karena mereka berasal dari benihnya."

'…'

"Mereka membutuhkanmu, ahh jika kau melihat wajah sedih Uchun saat mengatakan rindu akan Emaknya yang dulu, Uncu yang rindu akan masakanmu, dan lihatlah bocah tak berdosa disebelahmu itu, dia kehausan, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya, Jaejoong ah, Changmin masih sangat membutuhkanmu, lihatlah." Bibir hati itu berkata dengan sangat lembut, berusaha menyentuh rasa keibuan sicantik yang masih terisak pelan.

Seolah terkena magis akan perkataan Yunho, perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan tatapannya pada Changmin yang tengah menatapnya penuh rindu dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengharapkan kepedulian sang Ibu untuk mendekapnya penuh cinta seperti dulu.

"Ummaaa." Cicit bibir mungil itu takut-takut mengingat perlakuan kasar Jaejoong beberapa hari ini kepadanya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras, rasa sakit hati yang menyebabkan rasa benci terhadap benih sang suami perlahan mulai menipis melihat mata bambi sang buah hati yang berkaca-kaca penuh kerinduan akan pelukannya.

"Hiks…mianhe baby, mianhe, kajja sini anak Umma." Akhirnya tubuh mungil itu kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang Ibu, dengan penuh airmata penyesalan Jaejoong mendekap erat sibungsu yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak urusnya sama sekali.

Bibir hati itu memamerkan senyum mahalnya saat menyaksikan momen ibu dan anak dihadapannya, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk perbuatan Siwon yang tega menyakiti hati pria cantik yang sangat tulus mencintainya.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Changmin dapat menikmati kembali benda kesayangannya yang berada didada sang Umma, dengan penuh semangat balita yang seharusnya sudah tak menyusu ASI lagi itu terus menyedot benda kenyal yang ajaibnya masih banyak menyimpan air susu.

Jaejoong tak lagi menangis, sedangkan Yunho dengan betah masih berada disisi Jaejoong tanpa mau bergeser sedikitpun, siapa yang mau melewatkan pemandangan surga dada montok nan mulus milik kembang kampung tersebut.

Sambil menyusui Changmin perbincangan Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi kian akrab saja. Jaejoong sendiri merasa bebannya banyak berkurang setelah mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya kepada sang Presdir yang rela membolos kerja seharian demi menghibur sang pujaan hati.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mencari pengganti Siwon, beban tiga anak terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung sendiri." Yunho memulai modusnya, siapa tahu Jaejoong malah menawarkannya untuk menjadi suaminya.

"Aye sih mau aje, cuman nyari yang bener-bener sayang ma anak kite tuh suseh, aye sih sregnya ame bang Fei, die kayaknye sayaaaang bener ma Uchun, Uncu dan Imin, meski genitnye suka kelewatan." Jawab Jaejoong lancar tak menyadari jika bibir hati disebelahnya berdecak kesal mendengar nama ketua karang taruna itu lagi yang disebut Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Fei lagi?" mata sipit Yunho terbelalak lebar saat mendengar lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyebut nama saingannya yang diketahuinya sangat ngebet kepada janda montok ini, jika omongan Jaejoong didengar makhluk langka tersebut pasti akan bertambah besar lubang hidungnya.

"I-Iye tuan." Jaejoong hanyan mengangguk kecil.

"Ck, Jaejoong ah, kalau mencari suami carilah yang sepadan, setidaknya menyamai ketampanan suami-mu dulu." Saran bibir hati itu, kecewa. Ternyata sampai saat ini Jaejoong masih tidak peka akan perasaannya.

"Tuan pernah denger lagu pacar dunia akhirat?"dahi sempit Yunho mengerenyit bingung. Jelas saja ia tidak tahu dengan lagu dangdut yang populer dijaman ia belum menginjakkan kakinya di negeri jengkol ini.

"Pacar dunia akhirat? Aniya, belum pernah."

_Yang kaya banyak tingkahnya _

_Yang tampan banyak ulahnya_

_Lebih-lebih kalau sudah jayaaa..._

Jaejoong memamerkan suara merdunya menyanyikan bait lagu dangdut yang dipopulerkan oleh Rita Sugiarto tersebut, membuat bibir hati Yunho menganga takjub akan keindahan suara janda kembang pujaannya.

"Ohh." Bibir hati itu hanya sanggup ber'oh' saja setelah mendengar alunan merdu suara Jaejoong.

"Tuan ngerti kan? Orang kalo udeh punye segalenye suka lupe ma dunie, mending jelek tapi sayang ma kite, buktinye si kuda ntu, GGS."

"Mwo? GGS?"

"Iye, Ganteng-ganteng selingkuh."

Yunho terdiam seribu kata, mencari cara untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong jika pandangannya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Jaejoong ah, bagaiman jika ada yang tampan dan kaya tetapi tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi? Apa kau percaya?" ujar Yunho bersemangat.

"Percaya sih, tapi setau aye ga ade yang gituan."

"Ada." Ucap Yunho mantap.

"Nugu?"

"Nan." Yunho menjawab penuh kenarsisan, secara langsung ia mengklaim dirinya seorang yang tampan, kaya dan setia.

Hahahaha

Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban pria tampan disebelahnya, begitu keras ia tertawa hingga tubuh Changmin yang tengah asyik menyusu itu ikut terguncang juga.

"Mengapa malah tertawa?" Yunho menganggapi Jaejoong dengan mimik muka serius, ia bingung mengapa Jaejoong malah tertawa, maksud hatinya untuk membuktikan jika ia berbeda dengan tipe laki-laki yang disebut Jaejoong tadi.

"Iye aye percaye, kalo gitu beruntung banget tunangan Tuan ye…" mendengar kata tunangan mendadak wajah Yunho menjadi keruh, ia lupa jika Jaejoong sempat bertemu dengan Boa waktu dikantornya, segera otaknya berputar mencari cara lain agar bisa memodusi janda bohay ini.

"Jaejoong ah, sebenarnya…"

"Tuan, seandainye Tuan menikah aye saranin jangan sampe nasibnye kayak aye, punye bini kudu disayang, jangan di boongin, hhhh…" wajah cantik itu kembali muram, mengingat cerita cintanya yang dikhianati sang suami, jemari kurusnya mengelusi rambut halus Changmin yang masih terus menyedoti dadanya.

Yunho hanya terdiam, sementara otaknya terus berputar bagaimana cara menjelaskan tentang pertunangannya dengan Boa yang penuh rekayasa bisnis.

"Tuan pernah denger pepatah orang lama ga? Kalo cari bini itu lebih baik yang pinter mijit daripade yang pinter masak."

"Jinjjayo? Wae?" Yunho menaikkan dahinya heran.

"Iye Tuan, sebab kalo ga bise masak kan suaminya bise jajan diluar, nah kalo ga bise mijit, lah masa mijit diluar? Hhhh…aye sadar, aye emang ga pinter mijitin suami dulunye, mungkin pijitan mpok Chulie lebih hot ye? Makanye laki aye sampe klepek-klepek kayak ikan keabisan aer." Bibir cherry itu manyun sampe 3 senti membuat laki-laki disebelahnya gregetan pingin langsung menyambar benda berwarna merah darah itu.

Ahh Mak Jujung lupa jika dirinyalah yang sebenarnya menjadi duri dalam hubungan Heechul dan Siwon. Bukankah Siwon telah lama berpacaran dengan Heechul sebelum Siwon mengenalnya?

"Jaejoong ah, bagaimana jika ada seorang yang benar-benar menyukaimu dan serius ingin menjadi pengganti Siwon?" akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengutarakan niatnya sekarang, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat memiliki janda yang tengah patah hati itu.

Jaejoong terdiam, sama sekali tak menjawab, baginya semua laki-laki itu sama saja, pembual, buaya darat. Menyesal mengapa dulunya ia tak menikah dengan perempuan saja, mungkin nasibnya tidak akan seribet ini.

Hhii…

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya, jika tak menikah dengan Siwon ia tak akan mendapat 3 jagoan yang lucu dan sehat-sehat ini.

"Maksudku begini…" Yunho baru saja akan memulai pemodusannya.

**PREEEEET~**

"Waduh, Imin pup kayaknye nih, permisi aye bawa Imin kekamar mandi dulu ye…"

Yunho menjambak rambutnya kesal, rencananya gagal lagi, gagal lagi. Alangkah susahnya mendapatkan seorang janda miskin ini, padahal jika ia menginginkan seorang gadis cantik maka keinginannya akan terwujud semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya saja.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Jaejoong, Imin dan Yunho masih betah duduk diruang tengah mereka, bahkan sebentar lagi Yoochun dan Junsu akan pulang sekolah. Jaejoong gelisah, masalahnya ia sama sekali belum memasak, kehadiran tamu terhormatnya ini membuatnya tak enak meninggalkan Yunho untuk masak didapur.

"Umm Jae, apa kalian lapar? Ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang." Ujar bibir hati itu tiba-tiba seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Jaejoong yang gelisah lantaran belum masak sama sekali.

"Waduh Tuan, maaf aye sampe lupe masak buat makan siang, bentar ye, aye masakin dulu." Jaejoong bergegas mengayun langkahnya menuju dapur sempit rumahnya, namun sebelum mengayun langkahnya mendadak jemari panjang Yunho menghentikan langkah tersebut.

"Chakkaman, tidak usah repot-repot, kita makan diluar saja, aku yang akan mentraktir, ottokhe?" wajah tampan itu menatap wajah cantik yang sudah terduduk kembali disebelahnya dengan penuh harap.

"T-Tapi tuan, Uchun dan Uncu?"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka pulang, kita tunggu saja."

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, kemudian meminta tolong Yunho untuk menjaga Changmin sebentar karena ia akan berkemas-kemas, sedikit berdandan memperbaiki penampilannya.

Benar saja, tak sampai 15 menit YunJaeMin menunggu, telah terdengar derap kaki kedua kakak beradik YooSu yang baru pulang sekolah, keduanya terlihat sangat riang karena mendapati mobil mobil mewah Tuan Prisdir idola mereka masih bertengger dengan manisnya dihalaman rumah mereka.

"Imiiiiin."

Yoochun dan junsu berebut menciumi dan memeluk adik bungsu yang sangat mereka sayangi, seakan sudah lama tak bertemu saja. Changmin memang menggemaskan membuat kedua Hyungnya selalu merindukannya.

Setelah puas menciumi dongsaeng mereka duo YooSu lalu menyalami tangan Yunho, kemudian meyalami emak mereka yang tengah sibuk berdandan dikamar.

"Mau kemane mak?" Tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong tengah sibuk memoles lipgloss tipis dibibirnya.

'Tuan Presdir ngajak kite makan, ganti baju gih, suruh Hyung lu juge ye."

"Mwo? Makan diluar? Jalan-jalan ye mak? Asssiiik." Badan gempal Junsu terlonjak riang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan lalu bergegas keluar kamar memanggil Uchun yang masih betah bermain dengan Imin.

Tak berapa lama keluarga Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap keluar rumah, Jaejoong tampak sangat cantik dengan dandanan yang sangat sederhana, benar-benar tak menyangka jika sicantik asal Korea tersebut sering mangkal dilampu merah sebagai pengamen.

Changmin yang berada digendongan Yunho trus melonjak-lonjak senang, balit pintar itu begitu senang mengetahui jika dirinya akan diajak jalan-jalan, terlebih lagi ketika Yunho mulai mengajaknya menuju mobil mewahnya.

Sedari rumah Changmin selalu ingin digendong Yunho saja, tak ada tatapan tajam yang kerap diberikannya kepada laki-laki yang suka menggoda Emaknya.

"Jaejoong ah, kajja masuklah dan pangku Changmin." Yunho membuka pintu penumpang depan, menarik pelan pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya duduk, kemudian menyerahkan Changmin agar ia memangkunya.

Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu tanpa disuruh lagi kedua bocah tersebut langsung membuka pintu belakang menghambur masuk dan menempati tempat yang tersedia dengan nyamannya.

Benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia.

Mobil mewah itu melaju perlahan seiring senyum manis sang pengemudi yang berhasil mengobati luka sicantik yang berada disebelahnya, berharap ia dapat memilikinya sesegera mungkin.

Kebahagian Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin saat itu sama sekali tak dirasakan sesosok makhluk yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik keluarga Jaejoong, Janda incarannya semenjak ditinggal mati suaminya.

Yah, tak jauh disana sosok mistis penuh misteri Syafei berdiri seakan diselubungi awan hitam melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keakraban sibohay montok dengan seorang tampan dan kaya saingannya, Jung Yunho. Terlebih lagi saat Yunho menggandeng mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah sendu Syafei menghempas bungkusan nasi dan rendang jengkol yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah, meminta sang Emak memasaknya spesial buat Mak Jujung pujaan hati.

Nasi dan Jengkol yang berhamburan seakan menggambarkan keadaan hati seorang Syafei saat itu, berantakan, hancur berserakan.

Syafei meremas kuat dada kirinya.

'Mak Jujung, sakitnya tuh disini…hiks.'

.

.

**Tebece deh^^**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberi reviewnya selama ini, maaf tidak bisa apdet seperti yang diharapkan, saya lagi rempong XD.

IG : Peya_mano


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

Dan maaf bagi yang ingin membashing harap membashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, jika hanya dalam bentuk nama tak resmi atau guest, anda hanya akan saya anggap sebagai pemuja rahasia saya, saya sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, titik.

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_Kebahagian Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin saat itu sama sekali tak dirasakan sesosok makhluk yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik keluarga Jaejoong, Janda incarannya semenjak ditinggal mati suaminya._

_Yah, tak jauh disana sosok mistis penuh misteri Syafei berdiri seakan diselubungi awan hitam melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keakraban sibohay montok dengan seorang tampan dan kaya saingannya, Jung Yunho._

_Dengan wajah sendu Syafei menghempas bungkusan nasi dan rendang jengkol yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah, meminta sang Emak memasaknya spesial buat Mak Jujung pujaan hati._

_Nasi dan Jengkol yang berhamburan seakan menggambarkan keadaan hati seorang Syafei saat itu, berantakan, hancur berserakan._

_Syafei meremas kuat dada kirinya._

_'Mak Jujung, sakitnya tuh disini…hiks.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho tak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya saat melihat tawa canda Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya. Saat ini pemuda tampan dan kaya raya itu tengah bersantap siang bersama sang janda dan tiga anaknya disebuah restoran mewah kawasan Menteng.

Jung Yunho sengaja menyewa ruang khusus agar privasi-nya tidak terusik oleh umum, bisa saja ada rekan bisnis yang mengenalinya, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika melihat seorang Jung Yunho, pemilik perusahaan Korea berjalan dengan keluarga miskin yang entah apa hubungan mereka dengan dirinya.

Yunho menggeleng keras, mencoba mengusik pikiran nista yang sempat memenuhi otaknya, tak sadar jika tingkah lakunya barusan telah menjadi bahan perhatian sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Tuan…Tuan?"

"Y-Ye Jae?" Yunho sedikit tergagap menyadari suara halus Jaejoong yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Tuan kagak makan? Aye perhatiin dari tadi Tuan melamun aje kayaknye, maapin kite ye, mungkin Tuan banyak kerjaannye ga…"

"Aniya Jae, aku memang sudah meluangkan waktu khusus hari ini untuk menemani kalian, lagian aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anak-anakmu, jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

"H-Habisnye, Tuan kayak bengong aje."

"Aniya, teruskanlah makan kalian…"

"N-Ne Tuan."

Kali ini gantian Jaejoong yang tergagap menyadari kedua musang namja tampan yang duduk persis disebelahnya tengah menatapnya dalam, penuh arti…hanya saja Jaejoong tak pernah bisa mengartikan tatapan tersebut, sedikit merasa jika didalam tatapan itu ada rasa ingin memiliki yang kerap ditunjukkan oleh pemuda-pemuda kampung terhadapnya.

Jaejoong meneruskan kegiatannya menyantap makanan dan menyuapi Changmin yang makan dengan lahap sekali, Jaejoong sampai kewalahan menyuapinya sampai-sampai tangan mungil Changmin mengambil sendiri makanan dari piring Umma-nya karena tak sabaran.

"Woaaa, perut aye kayak mau meledak, kenyang banget."

"Awas lu Cu, bise-bise lu melayang kayak balon gas, liat perut lu sampe bulet gitu."

Hahahaha

Junsu cemberut manyun lantaran dirinya jadi bahan ejekan Yoochun melihat perut gembulnya yang bertambah bulat karena kekenyangan sehabis makan di Restoran tadi. Saat ini keluarga Jaejoong sudah kembali berada didalam mobil mewah Yunho, hari sudah beranjak sore.

Changmin tampak sudah terlelap dipelukan Jaejoong, balita itu mengantuk karena kekenyangan, saat baru memasuki mobil ia langsung menagih jatah susunya kepada sang Umma yang dengan malu-malu menuruti keinginannya. Untung Jaejoong memakai kemeja yang memungkinkannya menyusui Changmin tanpa terlalu banyak mengumbar dadanya, meski masih terlihat juga.

Jangan lupakan sepasang mata musang yang selalu mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan pemandangan dada mulus disebelahnya meski tak terlalu banyak terekspos.

Yunho merasa sangat beruntung hari ini.

"Tuan Prisdir, ape kite kudu pulang sekarang ye?" suara polos milik Junsu memecah suasana hening didalam mobil mewah yang mereka tumpangi, sekaligus mengacaukan pikiran mesum sang pengemudi akibat terlalu menikmati pemandangan indah disebelahnya.

"Kite kudu pulang Cu, Tuan Presdir pasti banyak kerjaan." Jaejoong langsung menimpali perkataan polos Junsu dan sempat memelototi anak keduanya itu yang langsung menunduk melihat mata besar emaknya yang seakan mau keluar dari sarangnya.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena kepolosan sang anak. Terlihat dari gelagatnya Junsu belum ingin pulang, ia masih ingin bersenang-senang dulu, maklum Jaejoong sudah tak pernah lagi mengajak anak-anaknya bersenang-senang semenjak Ayah mereka meninggal.

"Apa kalian masih ingin berjalan-jalan lagi? kebetulan hari ini jadwal saya kosong."

Melihat sirat kekecewaan dari wajah Junsu yang tengah menunduk ketakutan akan pelototan mata Emaknya membuat Yunho tak sampai hati, ia berkata dengan santai, seolah memang sedang tak sibuk, siapa bilang, sampai saat ini saja ia harus membatalkan beberapa pertemuannya dengan partner kerja dari luar daerah, belum lagi arsip-arsip penting yang harus ditanda tanganinya, sepertinya ia mesti lembur hingga bermalam dikantor nanti.

"Aniya Yun, jangan sampai kami merepotkanmu, ini saja kami sudah sangat berterimakasih, kajja kita pulang saja." Suara halus Jaejoong berbahasa korea memohon agar Yunho mengindahkan keinginan anaknya, ia merasa sangat tidak enak kepada pimpinan perusahan besar tersebut.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong ah, satu atau dua jam lagi tidak masalah." Yunho-pun segera mengarahkan laju mobilnya kesuatu tempat, kearah kawasan Kuningan tepatnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk disalah satu sudut game center sambil sesekali melihat keakraban ketiga putranya dengan pria yang tengah mecoba mengobati kegundahan hatinya, terselip rasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan pria tampan itu karena sudah mengorbankan waktunya.

Bibir merah merekah itu tersenyum bahagia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mata ketiga anaknya, bahkan Changmin-pun terlihat sangat menikmati malam ini. Yunho menjaga Changmin yang tertawa keras saat pria tersebut mengajaknya bersama-sama menaiki permainan kuda pacu dengan mendudukkan Changmin didepannya, sebelah tangan Yunho terus memegang tubuh balita tersebut agar tidak terjatuh.

Sementara kedua bersaudara Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berlarian entah kemana, mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat karena Yunho telah membelikan mereka masing-masing kartu bebas bermain apa saja yang berlaku hanya untuk hari itu saja.

Jaejoong sangat terharu melihat wajah bahagia ketiga jagoannya, teringat masa dulu sewaktu Siwon masih berada ditengah-tengah mereka, Siwon kerap kali mengajak Yoochun dan Junsu bermain di game center dari mall ke mall, meski kehidupan mereka sangat sederhana, namun Siwon tetap mampu membelikan mereka barang-barang mahal, ahh…mengingat itu pikiran Jaejoong kembali pada pengkhianatan sang mendiang suami yang telah membohonginya sekian lama, tentu saja Siwon sanggup membelikan barang-barang mewah karena secara diam-diam pria tampan tersebut masih mengelola bisnis keluarganya.

Namun sekarang semua barang-barang mewah pemberian Siwon tak ada satupun yang tersisa, keperluan ekonomi keluarga yang mendesak membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menjual semua barang yang tersisa karena waktu itu Jaejoong belum dapat bekerja keras lantaran Changmin yang masih bayi berumur tiga bulan, masih sangat rentan. Jadi selama beberapa bulan Jaejoong menghidupi keluarganya dengan menjual barang-barang peninggalan Siwon hingga habis tak bersisa.

Hhhhh…

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa menyadari seorang tampan telah mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Ummaaa."

"Ahh, Changmin baby…umm, sejak kapan kalian sudah berada disini, mianhe aku melamun."

Jaejoong tergagap, cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya, bergeser sedikit agar Yunho yang sedang menggendong Changmin dapat duduk disebelahnya, sementara Yoochun dan junsu masih asyik bermain.

"Sepertinya Changmin sudah capek, atau mungkin kehausan, ia mencarimu tadi." Jawab bibir hati seraya memindahkan Changmin kepangkuan Jaejoong yang tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Changmin emang gitu tuan, itu aje udah untung tadi mau dibawa main sama tuan, biasenye digendong orang lain aje kaga mau die, die udeh kebiasaan sama aye terus sih, die kan kaga punye bapak, jadi mungkin takut kalo aye juge ilang."

Bibir hati itu tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jaejoong, bibir merah Jaejoong terlihat begitu manyun menggoda dari samping, membuat jakunnya turun naik kepingin mengemut benda incarannya tersebut.

"Jaejoong ah."

"Ye t-tuan."

"Bisa tidak jika memanggilku tanpa sebutan 'tuan'? aku benar-benar tidak suka mendengarnya." Suara bass itu terdengar datar terkesan memerintah, membuat sipendengar tertunduk tergagap.

"Umm, ehh, i-iye t-tu…"

"Tuh kan mulai lagi." kali ini gantian bibir hati itu yang mengerucut (tidak) imut, mendengar Jaejoong tergagap dan hampir kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang dirasakannya menciptakan jarak antara mereka, Yunho sangat ingin menghapus jarak tersebut.

"Mi-mian…" Jaejoong tertunduk malu.

"Gwaenchana." Yunho berkata sambil tangannya mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam jari jemari halus Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk Changmin.

Menyadari sebelah tangannya tengah digenggam sang direktur membuat Jaejoong kembali tertunduk malu dan perlahan-lahan mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Melihat sang target yang sedikit lagi hampir klepek-klepek membuat Jung Yunho memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Tanpa malu-malu Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong, mengarahkan kehadapannya, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin mencicipi benda merah yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak awal.

Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi itu hanya khayalan Yunho semata, belum sempat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik memukau mak Jujung suara ribut Yoochun dan Junsu mendadak membuyarkan rencana mesumnya itu, dan Jaejoong buru-buru melengoskan mukanya membuat jarak antara mereka.

"Mak kite capek nih, pulang nyok…" Yoochun menghempas tubuh kecilnya disisi berlawanan dengan Yunho, disusul Junsu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa kalian sudah puas bermain?" tanya Yunho kepada dua beradik tersebut.

"Ye Tuan, udeh puas banget malah, semue udeh kite cobain, cape nih…" Junsu menjawab cepat.

"Kalo udahan mainnye kite pulang aje, nih ari udeh beranjak malem ntar Tu-eh Yunho ahjussi masih banyak kerjaannye." Jaejoong duluan beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggendong Changmin yang mulai kembali akan tertidur, untung Changmin lupa jika tadi menagih minta diberi asi hingga Jaejoong tidak terlalu kerepotan membawanya.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang." Yunho-pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari Mall megah itu.

Tak lupa Yunho membelikan Yoochun dan Junsu air minum sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari Mall tersebut karena kedua bocah itu tampak sangat kehausan setelah puas bermain di game center tadi.

Baru saja akan melewati pintu gerbang Mall yang terletak di jantung kota Jakarta tersebut mendadak Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba sepasang tangan telah melingkar dilehernya membawanya ketepian sehingga dia menjadi kelabakan, takut jika terpisah dengan Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya, untung saja mereka dengan setia mengikuti kemana yunho 'terseret' meski dengan wajah heran mereka, terutama Jaejoong.

"Ihhh hanibanimyhubbyganteng, ga nyangka ketemu disindang, eh jali-jali kok ga ngajak-ngajak eke sihhhh, napaa? Takut ketawan tunangan rempong yey yeh? Ihh dasar tuh pere rempong, dari pagi tadi udah gasruk-gasrukin salon eke nyariin bebi aja, kata tuh nenek sihir bebi dari pagi udah ngilang aja dari kantor, emang bebi ga krejong?"

"A-anu Hyoje~ah." Yunho tergagap, dirinya terlalu kaget tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan pemilik salon langganannya yang juga merangkap teman HTS nya. HTS (Hubungan Tanpa Status)

Lupakan keluarga mak Jujung yang tengah menganga-kan mulut mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan, demi melihat adegan yang bisa bikin mereka ga nafsu makan seminggu kedepan.

Hyoje yang tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong terus bergelayutan pada tubuh tegap Yunho persis monyet-nya sibuta dari gua hantu.

Bola mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap berkali-kali melihat adegan Tuan Presdir dan Hairstylist-nya itu.

"Ihh eke bener-bener ga nyangka nemuin bebibalabala disindang, emang kata nenek eke kalo jodoh ga kemana, tubuh kita sudah seperti magnet yang akan selalu berkejar-kejaran dan akhirnya bersatu seperti ini." Hyoje terus nyerocos tanpa henti, mengacuhkan wajah tampan yunho yang memias pucat karena sangat malu dihadapan Jaejoong yang terus menatap mereka, bengong.

"Hyoje~ah, bu-bukan begitu."

"Aihhh, kenapa juga bebi ga ngajak eke kalo mo jali-jali? Biasa juga kalo bebi sutris eke dikurung disalon seharian, hihihihi." Hyoje tertawa nista tanpa melihat wajah Yunho yang merah padam menahan malu, apalagi melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tertunduk tanpa terlihat ekspresinya setelah mendengar ucapan Hyoje barusan.

Sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu makin terbengong-bengong.

"Uchun hyung, ntu lebih parah nih dari mak kite…" Junsu berbisik kepada Hyung-nya.

"Huss, mak kite ga kayak dakocan gitu." Balas Yoochun ditelinga adiknya.

Terang saja persepsi kedua beradik tersebut sangat sadis terhadap Choi Hyoje, lihat saja penampilan pemilik salon laris yang tak jauh dari Mall tersebut berada, rambut merah menyala, kemeja pink terang, celana pendek putih serta sendal jepit yang terlihat harganya tidaklah murah, namun tetap menjadikan penampilannya sangat mencolok seperti rainbow cake kesukaan Changmin.

"Hyoje~ah, mianhe..aku kesini tidak sendiri." Barulah Yunho sempat mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya setelah sabar mendengar cerocosan Hyoje.

Secepat kilat Hyoje melepaskan gelayutannya ditubuh Yunho dan mengedarkan pandangannya, sejenak kedua bola matanya menyipit ketika mendapati sosok Jaejoong beserta ketiga anaknya. Jaejoong hanya dapat tersenyum kaku mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari Hyoje yang menelusurinya dari ubun-ubun hingga jempol kaki.

"Diana sapose?" tanya Hyoje melirik tak suka kepada Jaejoong.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong." Jawab yunho menyebutkan nama lengkap Jaejoong.

"Korea? Namja ya?" Hyoje tambah mendelikkan matanya semakin mengamati Jaejoong yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya.

"N-Nde." Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"OMIGOT!"

Hyoje terlihat meneguk ludahnya setelah terlonjak kaget mendapati kenyataan jika makhluk yang diakuinya melebihi kecantikan(?) dirinya sendiri itu adalah seorang namja, sejenis dengan dirinya. Namun melihat anak-anak yang berada didekat Jaejoong membuatnya kembali berpikiran positif. Tak mungkin Yunho berhubungan dengan orang yang sudah berkeluarga.

"Jaejoong seorang janda, suaminya meninggal belum genap setahun yang lalu."

Dan kini Hyoje sempoyongan, ucapan Yunho barusan yang memberitahu jika Jaejoong seorang janda membuatnya semakin cemburu buta kepada sicantik yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Hyoje tidak terlalu aneh dengan kenyataan jika laki-laki bisa melahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri, pasalnya di negara asalnya hal tersebut sudah banyak ditemukan, hanya saja kenyataan jika Jaejoong seorang janda-lah yang mengusik sanubarinya, jelas posisinya sebagai 'teman' dekat Jung Yunho bakal terancam, karena janda satu ini kecantikannya begitu memukau meski dia orang miskin sekalipun.

Perlahan Hyoje mendekati Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri hingga berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang. Mata sipit Hyoje menatap Jaejoong nyalang, seolah-olah hendak menerkam janda bohay tersebut saat itu juga.

"Hei jendes…lu tau eke sepong huh?" Hyoje berucap pedas sembari telunjuk buntetnya menoyor-noyor dada putih Jaejoong, mata sipitnya bertambah nyalang saat mendapati dua kancig kemeja bagian atas makhluk cantik dihadapannya terbuka, salahkan Jaejoong yang lupa menutup kemejanya saat tidak jadi menyusui Changmin tadi. Hyoje pasti berpikir Jaejoong memang sengaja untuk merayu Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng takut-takut. Meski ia tidak mengenal makhluk seperti gantungan kunci itu, namun tatapan Hyoje dirasa semakin menyudutkannya.

"Mollaseyo." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, sekilas diliriknya Yunho yang menatap iba kepadanya, tetapi lelaki tampan itu seolah kehilangan kewibawaannya dihadapan Hyoje. Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Disini ga usah sok pake-pake bahasa negara situ, gue dari lahir udah disini, ga ngerti tau!" Jaejoong terkaget mendengar suara Hyoje yang meninggi. Tentu saja Hyoje berbohong, ia masih ingat seratus persen bahasa negeri nenek moyangnya.

"I-Iye, ng-ngerti." Jaejoong hanya dapat tertunduk."

"Lu sapanya Jung?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hyoje langsung ke inti permasalahannya.

Jaejoong semakin tertunduk, entah ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan mengintimidasi dari pria jadi-jadian yang berada dihadapannya, kedua tangannya bertambah erat memeluk Changmin digendongannya.

Pandangan Hyoje yang terlihat begitu meremehkan disadari oleh kedua saudara Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka sudah cukup mengerti jika makhluk yang lebih cocok disebut orang-orangan sawah tapi elegan(?) itu sedang memandang emak mereka dengan sebelah mata, alias merendahkan.

Melihat Jaejoong tersudut, perlahan Yunho melangkah mendekati, dipegangnya bahu Hyoje dengan lembut. Yunho hanya ingin menenangkan teman tapi mesranya(?) itu. Sedang Jaejoong masih betah tertunduk.

"Hyoje~ah, aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang lebih baik kau kembali kesalon, kami harus pulang, hari sudah semakin malam, kasihan anak-anak ini, mereka sudah mengantuk." Yunho berkata sangat lembut, mata besar Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar ucapan membujuk Yunho kepada Hyoje yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengerikan.

"Nononoooo…ayangbebi jadi sedari tadi jali-jali sama nih jendes? Oh no! dan ini malem-malem mau nganterin pulang lagi? no no no! BIG NO! suruh mereka naik taksi aja sono, ayang bebi pulang bareng eke! Titit, eh titik!" Hyoje mencak-mencak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat Yoochun dan junsu berpelukan saking takutnya jika si dakocan ngamuk.

Melihat Hyoje sudah mulai mengamuk, tentu saja Yunho kelabakan, ia sangat takut jika hubungannya dengan pemilik salon centil itu tercium Jaejoong.

"A-Ah Hyoje~ah, tenanglah, oke aku akan kesalon, tapi setelah mengantar Jaejoong dan anak-anaknya." Yunho mencoba membujuk.

"NO! YEY GA KEMANA-MANA!" Hyoje mulai meradang, menunjukkan wajah yang semakin mengintimidasi. Jaejoong segera memutuskan sesuatu.

"Ma-maaf Tuan, biar kite balik naik busway aje, diajak makan ame maen aje kite udeh makasih banget, kajja Uchun, Uncu kite pulang ye nak." Jaejoong langsung bergegas pamit, ia melewati Yunho dan Hyoje begitu saja sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yoochun yang langsung menarik pergelangan adiknya, Junsu.

Melihat Jaejoong akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu membuat Yunho semakin panik, tanpa menghiraukan Hyoje yang ada dihadapannya ia mengejar Jaejoong yang untungnya baru beberapa langkah saja menjauh.

"Jaejoong~ah, chakkaman!" Langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Yunho telah berada tepat disebelahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus, menatap kedua mata musang milik Pria yang pernah memakai jasanya sebagai Joki three in one itu dengan polos.

"Tuan kaga perlu khawatir, kite udeh biase kok naik kendaraan umum, pasti nyampe dirumeh, tenang aje." Suara lembut Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan, kemudian mulai melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Tapi Jaejoong~ah, akan semakin malam tiba dikampung kalian." Yunho belum berhenti mengikuti Jaejoong, diikuti juga oleh Hyoje yang melipat kedua tangannya didada melihat adegan kejar-kejaran YunJae.

"Kalo udeh nyampe kampung mah aman Tuan, kan Bang Fei ame temen-temennya tugas siskamling, kite pasti dianterin sampe kerumeh."

"ANDWAE!" Sontak Yunho memekik histeris disertai tatapan tajam musang khas diktatornya, membuat keluarga mak Jujung beserta Hyoje kaget bukan kepalang.

Hyoje sangatlah heran, seumur-umur perkenalannya dengan Presiden direktur itu tak pernah melihat sekalipun Yunho membentak dengan penuh emosi seperti ini , meski pria tersebut memang terkenal bersifat dingin dan kaku.

Mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan nama ketua karang taruna kampung itu entah mengapa membuat tiba-tiba darah Yunho mendidih sampai keubun-ubun, bayangan akan Jaejoong yang diantar pulang kerumah oleh Syafei, belum lagi keadaan kemeja Jaejoong yang terbuka tanpa sadar, ahhh Yunho menjadi semakin tidak rela.

"Kajja aku akan mengantarkanmu sekarang juga."

Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan sedikit menyeretnya menuju tempat parkiran mobil, tak memedulikan keadaan Jaejoong yang kesusahan karena menggendong Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya saja, masalah Hyoje, Yunho seolah menulikan telinganya akan jeritan histeris Hyoje yang ditinggal begitu saja olehnya.

"HEYYYY…Ayang Yunoh, kok jadi eke yang ditinggalin? EH JENDES JADI-JADIAN, awas lu yeh, mentang-mentang miskin lu pinter banget akting minta kasihani, Eh Jung, stoppppp, eke bilang berentiiiii!"

Yunho lebih tidak rela untuk menyerahkan begitu saja janda incarannya ini kepada saingannya, Syafei. Dibiarkannya saja Hyoje meraung-raung liar memanggil-manggil namanya dipelataran Mall, toh pengunjung Mall tersebut sudah mulai sepi juga, paling-paling Hyoje dianggap orang tidak waras.

Yoochun dan Junsu merinding ngeri melihat kelakuan Hyoje yang sangat brutal saat mengamuk, menyeruduk siapa saja yang lewat, benar-benar berbahaya dan mengancam nyawa siapa saja yang melewatinya.

Mobil mewah Yunho perlahan menjauh menerobos keramaian kota Jakarta meski hari sudah beranjak semakin malam.

Hyoje menatap nyalang mobil pria yang sering menumpahkan curhat kepadanya itu. Hatinya sakit melihat tatapan Yunho yang begitu sangat berbeda saat menatap pria cantik bernama Jaejoong tersebut. Hyoje tak pernah mendapati mata musang yang begitu teduh dan penuh rasa ingin memilikii saat menatap dirinya bahkan terhadap tunangan dan 'mainan-mainannya' yang lain.

Sebut saja Yunho player disini, tapi pesona marga Jung itu begitu memukau sehingga tanpa ia minta-pun siapa saja akan rela menyerahkan dirinya tanpa diminta sekali-pun.

'Dasar janda kampungan, kau pasti akan dicampakkannya setelah dia berhasil mendapatkanmu.' Batin Hyoje gusar. Namun seraut kegusaran tercetak diwajah absurbnya. Hyoje juga berjanji dalam hati akan menyelidiki dan mencari tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong yang mampu membuat Jung yunho berpaling darinya.

Kim Jaejoong berbeda. Sorot matanya kosong, tidak terlihat sedikitpun ambisi untuk mendapatkan seorang jung Yunho disana. Tentu saja, Hyoje tidaklah tahu jika Jaejoong tengah berduka dan sakit hati lantaran baru mendapat pengkhianatan dari mendiang suaminya, tentu saja hati dan pikiran Jaejoong masih kosong belum memikirkan mencari pengganti suaminya apalagi berniat menggoda Yunho agar jadi miliknya.

Hyoje benar-benar tidak tahu.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu dikediaman Heechul…**

Wajah cantik bermata overdosis itu terus melotot, memandang penuh amarah sesosok makhluk yang duduk dihadapannya dengan penuh intimidasi.

Kamarudin alias Udin yang suka dikamar ternyata adalah makhluk yang tengah tertunduk dihadapan Heechul yang terus memelototinya. Entah kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat pemuda kampung tersebut terhadap sicantik nan judes yang terhitung sudah sekitar 3 minggu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Bang Udin selalu ngecewain aye, kemaren janji mau ngajak jalan-jalan ke pasar malem malah batal, aye kan jadi bete ma abang, sebenernya abang bener-bener serius kaga sih sama aye, bang?" Mata belo Heechul melotot sementara bibirnya terus nyerocos memarahi pacarnya.

"Aye serius, sejuta rius malah sama mpok Chulie, bener-bener dah mpok, pokoknye demi mpok semua abang jabanin dah, biar hujan, badai, petir, angin ribut, gempa bumi, gunung meletus pokoknye cinte abang tetep buat mpok Chulie seorang, ga ade nyang laen." Udin-pun nyerocos meyakinkan cintanya akan Heechul, sementara heechul diseberang-nya bertambah menajamkan tatapannya.

Heechul menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya, menatap Udin penuh kecurigaan.

"Yakin ame ucapan abang?"

"Yakin mpok, dua ribu persen." Udin mencetak wajahnya seserius mungkin, sementara Heechul memicingkan salah satu bola matanya, menatap wajah abstrak Udin lamat-lamat.

"Yakin walaupun disamber petir kilat geledek, diterjang badai, diguyur aer kencing, eh ujan, masih tetep mau ma aye nih bang?" Heechul memasang seringai berbahayanya.

"Ya-yakin, mpok." Udin menjawab tergagap.

"Kalo gitu nape kemaren abang ga dateng?" Dagu Heechul terangkat, sinis.

"A-anu...gerimis soalnye mpok, hehehe."

Wat de hek…

Sepertinya Heechul sendiri sekarang yang akan menjelma menjadi hujan badai petir kilat gunung meletus dan bencana alam lainnya demi mendengar jawaban simpel dari Udin.

Gerimis…

Jawaban simpel tapi bisa menciptakan bencana bagi kelanjutan hubungan Udin dan heechul yang baru seumur taoge. Poor Udin.

Hhhhh…

Heechul menarik nafas panjang…

Hhhhh…

Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya…

Hhhhh…

"Mpok? Nape? Kok kayaknye ngos-ngosan gitu?" Udin yang tak paham situasi benar-benar tak mengerti melihat dada Heechul yang turun naik menahan emosinya.

"Bang Udin sayang…" Heechul berkata pelan, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Ye mpok cinta…" jawab Udin kege-eran.

"Bang, mule sekarang abang istirahat dulu ye."

"Istirahat? Istirahat nape mpok? Abang kan kaga cape, kaga sakit juge." Udin bingung akan perkataan Heechul, bukan hanya dahinya saja berkerut, seluruh wajahnya ikut berkerut, mata, hidung, mulut serta lobang hidungnya-pun ikut berkerut.

"Maksud aye, abang istirahat jadi pacar aye bang." Nada bicara Heechul mulai terdengar meninggi.

"Wooo? Ma-maksudnye ape mpok?" Udin begitu kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan, bola matanya melotot hampir keluar dari sarangnya, begitu juga hidungnya yang kembang kempis hampir melorot jatuh dari posisinya, untung saja giginya masih berada ditempatnya, tidak sampai rontok.

Ucapan Heechul barusan benar-benar membuat jiwa dan raga Udin bagai terlepas saat itu juga. Meski begitu Udin berusaha untuk tetap kuat, siapa tahu Heechul hanya salah ngomong saja, maklum mulut Heechul memang suka ceplas ceplos asal bicara.

"Kuping abang budeg ye bang? Udeh jelas aye mau hubungan kite, PUTUS!" Heechul mempertegas kata putus yang dimaksudkannya agar otak lelet Udin mengerti.

Heechul benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap Udin yang seenaknya saja, mempermainkan janji, bahkan sampai bersumpah yang kerap kali dilanggarnya.

Tubuh Udin lunglai bagai tak bertulang, sungguh nasib sial yang tidak pernah diduganya sama sekali, diputuskan oleh kekasihnya tanpa belas kasihan, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Udin benar-benar tidak mengerti kalimatnya yang mana yang telah membuat Heechul begitu emosinya.

Udin melangkah lunglai saat Heechul mempersilahkannya keluar dengan memberitahu posisi dimana pintu rumahnya berada, dia diusir. Akhirnya pemuda tersebut hanya dapat menyesali hubungan percintaannya bersama Heechul, tetangga baru dikampung yang membuat banyak pemuda-pemuda kampung berebut ingin menjadi pacarnya meski sicantik itu bermulut cadas.

Sayangnya, jangankan mencium atau bermesraan, memegang tangan Heechul-pun belum sempat Udin lakukan meski hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 3 minggu, itu semua karena Udin takut, ia merasa Heechul selalu memelototi-nya disaat mereka berdekatan.

Padahal mata Heechul memang selalu melotot, kan?

Sepeninggal Udin Heechul hendak menutup pintu rumahnya, hari sudah lumayan malam, sekitar jam setengah sepuluh malam, namun kegiatannya mendadak berhenti saat ia hampir menutup pintunya, sekonyong-konyong tampak sebuah mobil mewah yang tidak asing menlintasi depan rumahnya dan memasuki pekarangan rumah Jaejoong tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Perlahan Heechul keluar rumah, beruntung ia lupa menghidupkan lampu terasnya, sehingga bayangannya sama sekali tidak terlihat saat ia merapatkan telinganya dibalik temboknya.

Telinga tajamnya mulai mencuri dengar percakapan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho yang telah keluar dari mobil menuju pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika Heechul bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk penguntit disana, nun tak jauh disana diantara semak belukar sesosok makhluk mistis telah dengan setia menunggu kedatangan sang pujaan hatinya, setelah siang tadi telah kecewa melihat pujaannya pergi tanpa bekas meninggalkannya bersama rendang jengkol bawaannya.

Syafei, makhluk tersebut, mulai memasang mata dan telinganya setajam silet, demi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mak Jujung dangan saingannya.

Tampak Jaejoong berjalan beriringan dengan tubuh tegap Yunho sambil memeluk Changmin dalam gendongannya, namun Jaejoong terus menundukkan kepalanya. Semenjak mendengar gelegar suara Yunho yang membentaknya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya hingga memerah, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan.

Sementara kedua saudara Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan terseok-seok lantaran selama perjalanan pulang mereka telah tertidur dimobil, hingga tiba keduanya terpaksa bangun dan berjalan sendiri menuju kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong-pun masuk kekamar merebahkan Changmin yang juga sudah tertidur pulas. Yunho menunggu diruang tamu Jaejoong tanpa melepas sepatunya, ia harus segera berpamitan karena pekerjaannya yang tertunda sudah menunggunya dikantor.

Jaejoong keluar membawa secangkir air putih yang langsung disambut Yunho dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Masih menggenggam cangkir minuman, Yunho melangkah keluar diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya, sepertinya Jaejoong hendak mengantar kepulangan Yunho meski wajah Jaejoong masih menyiratkan ketakutannya, mungkin dengan memberi air minum Yunho sedikit tenang, ahh lihatlah wajah direktur tampan tersebut, begitu tegang dan datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesalkan tindakannya terhadap Jaejoong tadi.

"Tuan, aye makasih banyak ye, udeh buat anak-anak aye seneng banget hari ini, makasih…" Jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka suara duluan.

Yunho yang sudah akan melangkah masuk mobilnya menghentikan langkahnya seketika, membalikkan tubuh tegapnya demi mendengar suara halus Jaejoong yang mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam cangkirnya, Yunho perlahan mendekati jaejoong hingga berdiri dihadapan sicantik bak boneka barbie itu.

"Jongmal mianhe, mengenai yang tadi Jaejoong~ah, aku tak pernah menduga akan terjadi seperti itu, jongmal mianhe." Yunho menatap kedua manik doe eyes milik Jaejoong yang hanya beberapa detik lamanya, pasalnya Jaejoong dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya kembali, ia tak sanggup bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata musang Yunho yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Melihat Jaejoong yang tampak tak nyaman, kedua sudut bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk senyuman, wajah dingin itu berubah menghangat seketika.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang lain Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih porselen.

"Apa sakit?" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan posisi wajahnya masih tertunduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang belum mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali.

"Gwaenchana, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jaejoong berbahasa korea dengan fasih.

"Mianhe." Kali ini suara bass itu melemah menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Jangan lupakan dua makhluk yang sedang menguntit pasangan YunJae, baik Heechul maupun Fei berusaha menahan nafas mereka demi melihat adegan didepan mata yang sepertinya akan mengarah ke adegan intim, pasalnya saat ini Yunho sedang berusaha mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar mau menatap wajahnya, sedangkan posisi mereka kian mendekat saja.

Heechul menutup mulutnya saat dilihatnya perlahan Yunho telah mempertipis jarak antara ia dan jaejoong yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

Dan Fei, darahnya mulai mendidih saat menyadari keselamatan bibir merah delima milik janda pujaannya akan terancam. Secepat kilat tangan cekatan Fei memungut batu kerikil yang banyak terdapat disekitarnya.

**PLETAK!**

"Auuhhhh."

Byurrrr~

Yunho melolong panjang saat dirasakan bagian kepalanya terkena lemparan benda keras yang bernama batu akibat ulah Fei yang terbakar api cemburu, bersamaan itu tak sadar cangkir berisi separuh minuman yang berada digenggamannya tadi terbalik, tertumpah mengenai Jaejoong yang berada didekatnya.

Naas-nya lagi tumpahan air itu membasahi bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong, entah apakah itu bisa disebut naas ataukah keberuntungan bagi Yunho yang dalam keadan panik tak enak hati karena telah membuat Jaejoong basah.

Reflek saja, setelah meletakkan cangkir diatas kap mobilnya, kedua telapak tangan Yunho mengusap-usap bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang terkena siraman airnya tadi. Tangannya terus mengusap-usap bagian tubuh tersebut sementara bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Tu-tuan.."

"Mianhe, mianhe, mianhe…aku sudah membuatmu basah Jaejoong~ah, mianhe."

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan Yunho tersebut hanya dapat tergagap tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, pasalnya Yunho mungkin benar-benar tidak sadar jika yang tengah diusap-usapnya secara brutal itu adalah bagian vital Jaejoong, properti milik Changmin anaknya.

Namun kesalahan masih milik Jaejoong sepenuhnya, salahkan ia yang lupa jika dua kancing teratas kemejanya masih terbuka mengekspos sebagian daging putih dadanya yang kerap dihisap Changmin, hingga air yang tumpah dari dalam gelas Yunho membasahi seluruh permukaan dada putih bersihnya.

Dan dengan tanpa sadar Yunho yang merasa bersalah masih berusaha menggosok-gosok dada Jaejoong agar cepat kering, pemilik bibir hati itu baru tersadar jika seruan Jaejoong sedari tadi sudah berubah menjadi desahan pelan akibat aksi kedua tangannya yang terus mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Tu-Tuan…aahhh."

Kali ini Mak Jujung hanya dapat mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar lebih keras lagi. Tindakan Yunho seakan membuatnya lupa segalanya, meski Yunho melakukan itu tanpa sengaja, hanya gerakan reflek, namun membuat efek besar terhadap tubuhnya.

Melihat perubahan pada wajah jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak dan langsung menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Wajah dingin dan datar itu langsung merah padam, sungguh ia sangat malu sekali.

Secepat kilat Yunho menarik kedua tangannya.

Dalam hatinya Yunho merutuki kebodohannya, ia takut jika Jaejoong jadi membencinya, menganggapnya telah melecehkannya, padahal ia benar-benar tidak menyadari.

"Mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe…"

Yunho meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang kali dihadapan Jaejoong yang tampak lemas dengan nafas tidak beraturan, apa yang dilakukan Yunho barusan berhasil membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Jaejoong~ah, jeongmal mianhe, aku tak bermaksud…" Kali ini Yunho meminta maaf sambil berusaha mengancingkan kemeja Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin lebar mempertontonkan dada basahnya akibat tindakan Yunho tadi, dan lagi-lagi tindakan yunho yang reflek ini membuat jari jemarinya kembali menyentuh daging empuk dada montok Jaejoong.

"Tu-Tuan, ja-jangan…"

Yunho sontak melepaskan tangannya kembali, oh Tuhan, ia benar-benar merasa tak ada muka sekarang, ia merasa seperti pria cabul yang berusaha memperkosa seseorang, padahal semua tindakannya tanpa disengaja.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak terdiam dengan nafas keduanya yang menderu, seolah mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga.

"Jaejoong~ah mianhe, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, masuklah nanti masuk angin, b-bajumu basah." Yunho berusaha menormalkan suaranya meski tak berhasil, suaranya terdengar bergetar, apalagi saat melihat dada Jaejoong yang basah masih terbuka lebar, rupanya tadi ia tak sempat mengancingkan kemeja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyadari arah tatapan Yunho cepat-cepat meraih kancing dan menutup kemeja bagian atasnya.

"Ne Tu, eh Yunho."

"Arrasso, aku pulang," Yunho bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Yun~ah…"

Gerakan yunho sekeika terhenti saat didengarnya suara merdu Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat manis ditelinganya.

"Ne?"

"Berhati-hatilah mengemudi."

"Arraso, gomawo, Jaejoongie."

Dan wajah barbie itu tersipu hingga memerah mendengar manisnya sang Presdir gagah saat memanggil namanya sebelum mobil mewahnya melaju meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan keadaan bagian depan tubuhnya yang basah.

Seorang diri?

Jaejoong tak menyadari jika ada dua makhluk yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda saat melihat kejadian usap-mengusap, remas-meremas yang dilakukan Yunho tanpa sengaja terhadap dirinya.

Meski tanpa sengaja, kejadian tersebut sanggup membuat Heechul menahan tawanya, ia terguling-guling menahan tawa dihalaman rumahnya demi melihat adegan tak senonoh Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

Sementara, keadaan Fei berbanding terbalik dengan Heechul yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya, lihatlah ketua karang taruna kampung itu kini tengah terguling terkapar menahan emosinya, ia menyesali tindakannya melempar batu mencelakai saingannya, karena tindakannya malah membuat keuntungan pada saingannya itu sendiri, kapan lagi bisa merasakan dada Mak jujung yang begitu mengoda iman.

Kali ini Fei benar-benar terkapar tak berdaya meratapi kekalahannya.

.

.

.

**End (?)**

.

.

Thanks for reading

Saya berhutang banyak kepada readers semua,

Semua cintaku, untuk kalian semua^^

.

Twitt : peya_ok

Ig : peya_mano

**Palembang, 4/21/2015**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Campur aduk, general, Romance, Humor, hurt, angst, koprol, nyungsep, kolesterol, asam urat, dll.

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ), NGACO!, ga pake EYD! mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

CAST :

Jung Yunho (30 th)

Kim (Choi) Jaejoong (33 th)

Kim (Choi) Yoochun (10 th)

Kim (choi) Junsu (9 th)

Kim (Choi) Changmin (20 bln)

Kim Heechul (35)

Tan Hangeng (30 th)

Kwon Boa (27 th)

Go Ahra (30 th)

Syafei (25 th)

Kamaruddin (25 th)

**Pairing**

YunJae only

.

.

Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!

Update tanpa edit, jangan ngamuk karena typo(S) yaaa

Dan maaf bagi yang ingin membashing harap membashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, jika hanya dalam bentuk nama tak resmi atau guest, anda hanya akan saya anggap sebagai pemuja rahasia saya, saya sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, titik.

.

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_

_Kim Jaejoong namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai janda dengan 3 anak, terdampar dikota kejam Jakarta harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya, berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup setelah sang suami meninggal dunia. Dapatkah ia bertahan?_

_._

_._

**_Chap sebelumnya_**

_"Yun~ah…"_

_Gerakan yunho sekeika terhenti saat didengarnya suara merdu Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat manis ditelinganya._

_"Ne?"_

_"Berhati-hatilah mengemudi."_

_"Arraso, gomawo, Jaejoongie."_

_Dan wajah barbie itu tersipu hingga memerah mendengar manisnya sang Presdir gagah saat memanggil namanya sebelum mobil mewahnya melaju meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan keadaan bagian depan tubuhnya yang basah._

_Seorang diri? _

_Jaejoong tak menyadari jika ada dua makhluk yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda saat melihat kejadian usap-mengusap, remas-meremas yang dilakukan Yunho tanpa sengaja terhadap dirinya._

_Meski tanpa sengaja, kejadian tersebut sanggup membuat Heechul menahan tawanya, ia terguling-guling menahan tawa dihalaman rumahnya demi melihat adegan tak senonoh Yunho terhadap Jaejoong._

_Sementara, keadaan Fei berbanding terbalik dengan Heechul yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya, lihatlah ketua karang taruna kampung itu kini tengah terguling terkapar menahan emosinya, ia menyesali tindakannya melempar batu untuk mencelakai saingannya, karena tindakannya malah membuat keuntungan pada saingannya itu sendiri, kapan lagi bisa merasakan dada Mak jujung yang begitu mengoda iman._

_Kali ini Fei benar-benar terkapar tak berdaya meratapi kekalahannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Psstt…Chun! Sssttt…"

"Eh mpok Ichul? Nape mpok? Kok manggil aye kayak manggil apa aja deh, pake bisik-bisik kayak suare ban bocor."

Yoochun yang sedang enak-enak berjalan menuju rumahnya tersentak kaget mendengar suara bisik-bisik Heechul yang memanggil dirinya. Padahal beberapa langkah lagi Yoochun akan segera menginjakkan kaki dihalaman rumahnya.

Yoochun tentu saja tidak mengetahui alasan Heechul yang bertindak sedemikian anehnya itu saat memanggilnya dengan berbisik-bisik. Bocah polos itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui perang dingin yang terjadi antara emak dan tetangga judesnya itu.

"Ihh lu Chun, bawel aje…sini lu sebentar, ade yang mau gue tanyain ke elu." Heechul menarik lengan Yoochun dan sedikit menyeret bocah itu kepekarangan rumahnya, tak lupa menoleh kearah rumah Jaejoong, takut aksinya barusan terlihat oleh pemilik rumah sebelah.

"Mak lu apa kabar?" Heechul mulai menginterogasi Yoochun setelah berhasil 'mendudukkan' bocah itu dibale-bale teras rumahnya.

"Emak? Ga kenape-nape kok mpok…memangnya napa? Tumben mpok nanyain emak, ga samperin aja langsung?" Muka Yoochun bingung total.

"Trus kemaren emangnye Tuan Presdir ngajak pergi kemane?" tanya Heechul kembali.

"Ohh kemaren ye, kite makan di restoran diajak tuan Prisdir, hehehe."

"Trus?"

"Umm, Tuan Prisdir juge ngajakin kite main di Mall mpok, puas deh pokoknye kemaren."

"Emak lu gimane? Masih kayak orang stres kagak?" Tanya Heechul lagi penuh selidik.

"Emak? Biase aje kok mpok, cuman kemaren ade insiden dikit di mall."

"Insiden? Nape Chun memangnye?" Heechul semakin penasaran.

"Iye mpok, kite juge kagak tau sih, kenape tiba-tiba ade banci yang ngata-ngatain mak kite, sangar lagi bancinye pake nyeruduk-nyeruduk kaya banteng."

"Banci?" mata melotot Heechul bertambah besar tatkala mendengar kata banci dari mulut Yoochun barusan.

"Ye mpok, banci rambutnye jambul merah, udeh gitu pake main peluk-peluk tuan prisdir lagi, ihh kite yang ngeliat kagak sanggup deh, heran ye, bise-bisenye tuan Prisdir nemu yang gituan."

"Umm…"

Heechul terlihat bepikir, wajahnya tampak bingung, mungkin ia mencoba mengingat-ingat adakah teman lama mereka yang bentuknya ajaib seperti yang diceritakan Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya Heechul berhasil menggunakan memorinya, dilihat dari perubahan mukanya kini yang mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Ya udeh deh Chun, lu balik gih, eh tapi lu bilang ma emak lu ye, aye minta ajarin masak disini dirumah gue."

"Masak? Masak ape mpok?"

"Ape aje deh, yang penting emak lu kesini, ye? Lu bise kagak nolongin gue?"

"Kapan mpok?"

'Kapan apenye?"

"Ya masaknye mpok, masa makannye."

"Ya sekarang Chun, duileh…masak taun depan."

Yoochun sejenak terpaku melihat raut minta tolong Heechul, selama ini Heechul tidak pernah memasang wajah memohon seperti itu. Ada apa gerangan? Yoochun mulai mencium adanya ketidak beresan antara emaknya dan mpok cantik ini.

"Iye deh mpok, tapi aye ga janji ye…soalnya sekarang-sekarang ini emak kagak bise ditebak sih."

"Pliss Chun, yee?" Heechul mulai memasang mata berkaca-kacanya, membuat sosok Yoochun tidak sampai hati melihatnya, anak seusia Yoochun belumlah paham arti airmata buaya yang tengah dipamerkan Heechul.

"Iye deh mpok, hhhh…"

Jawab Yoochun berbarengan dengan desahan beratnya sebelum ia meninggalkan halaman rumah Heechul dan kembali kerumahnya yang terletak persis disebelah rumah heechul, rumah mereka hanya dibatasi pagar dari tanaman rimbun yang dipelihara menyerupai pagar disekeliling kedua rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apaan sihh Chun? Kok emak lu bawa-bawa kesini? Andwae! Emak kagak mau!"

"Iye hyung, kok aye juge diseret-seret, Imin juge, kan keganggu die lagi netek gitu."

"Ssst, diem lu Cu, ntar kalo jadi masakannye lu juge yang enak."

Tapi Chun emak kagak suka didorong-dorong gini, udeh ah emak mau pulang aje, apaan nih anak…"

Jaejoong yang heran saat ia sedang enak-enakkan menyusui Changmin didalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba entah datang darimana dan setan apa yang merasuki Yoochun anak sulungnya tersebut mendadak menyeret dirinya bersama Imin yang masih setia 'tergantung' untuk keluar rumah secepatnya. Sedangkan Junsu yang latah ikut-ikutan keluar, sampai-sampai memakai sandal terbalik kanan dan kirinya.

Dan disinilah Mak Jujung berada, bersama ketiga anaknya. Tepat didepan pintu rumah Heechul.

Jaejoong yang masih merasa sakit hati dengan tetangga 'mantan' kekasih suaminya itu terang saja menjadi kebakaran poni (karena Mak Jujung ga punya jenggot ya), saat menyadari sang anak menggiringnya hingga didepan pintu rumah tetangga biang stressnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Mak eodiesooo? Yaela mak, baru aje nyampe kite."

"Bodo ahh, lu aje yang nyamperin ntuh mpok gatel!"

Yoochun sedikit menjerit memanggil Jaejoong saat disadarinya sang emak sudah akan berbalik meninggalkan lokasi tempat mereka berada.

Untung saja secara tepat waktu begitu Jaejoong sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba pintu didepan mereka terbuka lebar.

"JUNG! Chakkaman…" Jung disini panggilan Heechul untuk Jaejoong sebagai Mak Jujung ya, Jung dari Jujung, bukan marga Jung.

Sebelum Jaejoong melangkah menjauh dengan sigap Heechul memegang pergelangan tangannya berusaha menghentikan langkah Jaejoong lebih lanjut.

"Jung jebbal, jangan menjadikan masalah ini semakin memberatkan hubungan kita, aku serius menyayangi anak-anakmu dan ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan menjaga keselamatan kalian, aku mohon, aku akan menceritakan segalanya, tanpa ada kebohongan lagi." Heechul berbahasa korea dengan lancar, membuat YooSu cengo berjamaah.

"Mak, jangan gini terus dong mak, Mpok Ichul kan tetangge kite, selama emak sakit kemaren die yang ngasih kite makan, tetangga yang lain kagak ade." Setelah cengo berjamaah, Yoochun dan Junsu kemudian merengek secara berjamaah juga kepada emaknya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata rusanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, ia yakin apapun yang akan dikatakan Heechul nantinya pastilah membuat hatinya akan semakin hancur, tapi rengekan Yoochun dan Junsu kemudian membuatnya sedikit berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya juga mendengar pengakuan Heechul.

Hhhhh…

"Arasso, aku akan mendengarkannya, tapi jangan sekali-kali mencoba mengintimidasi anak-anakku, mereka milikku, hanya aku yang memilikinya, sejak dulu mereka bermarga Kim, bukan Choi!" setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang Jaejoong berkata penuh penekanan kepada Heechul, bahasa korea tentunya.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk." Heechul mempersilahkan masuk yang langsung diikuti Jaejoong beserta ketiga anak-anaknya. Untung saja hari ini hari minggu, Yoochun dan Junsu tidak bersekolah.

"Mpok katenye mau minta ajarin masak ame emak?"

"Mwo masak?" Bibir cherry Jaejoong membulat penuh mendengar celoteh Yoochun.

"Hehehe…I-iye Jung, lebih enak cerite sambil kite masak kali ye…umm biar anak-anak kagak kepo juge." Jawab Heechul sambil nyengir kepada Jaejoong yang terlihat semakin sebal.

"Hhhhh…arasso, udeh ngambil laki orang, minta dimasakin lagi, enak bener." Gerutu bibir merah itu, manyun.

"Mak aye pingin banget makan donat, bikinin yee…" Kali ini Junsu dengan suara cemprengnya berkata dengan wajah penuh permohonan, tentu saja membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Donat? Iye deh, kan buatnye mudeh ye Jung? Hehehe." Ujar Heechul cepat.

"Enak yang ngomong doang, awas ye kalo kagak dibantu masakinnya." Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik jengkel saat dengan santai Heechul mengiyakan permintaan Junsu tanpa meminta persetujua nnya lagi.

"Chun lu bantuin kewarung engkong salim ye, beli bahan-bahan donatnye, terigu, telor, ragi, margarin, meses, nih duitnye, lu pegi sono." Heechul memberi beberapa lembar uang pecahan sepuluh ribu menyuruh Yoochun pergi kewarung guna membeli bahan-bahan masakan mereka nanti.

Bergegas tubuh kecil Yoochun berlari menuju warung yang juga langganan emaknya ngutang itu.

**Di warung Engkong Salim…**

"Kong…kong…beli." Uchun memanggil engkong pemilik warung yang umurnya sudah cukup tua, namun masih kuat menjaga warung, apalagi ngitung duit.

"Eh lu Chun, beli ape?" si Engkong yang tiba-tiba muncul dari karung beras, eh dari balik karung beras membuat Yoochun sedikit kaget.

"Beli anu Kong, terigu satu kilo, mentega sebungkus, telor setengah kilo, ame meses…" Yoochun menyebutkan, membaca tepatnya bahan-bahan masakan yang untungnya sempat ditulis Heechul sebelum ia pergi tadi.

"Telor naek ye Chun, baru aje pagi tadi hargenye naek." Kong Salim berceloteh sembari mencari-cari bahan-bahan yang disebutin Yoochun barusan.

"Iye Kong wajar, hari gini…kentut aje ditagih bayarannye." Yoochun menjawab sekenanya saja.

"Eh lu tau kagak, waktu jaman pemerintahan lame, duit sepuluh ribu ntu lu bise belanje ape aje Chun."

"Emang dapet ape aje Kong, duit sepuluh ribu dulu." Yoochun mulai penasaran dengan gombalan Kong Salim.

"Kalo megang duit 10 ribu dulu ye Chun, lu bise dapet beras 2 liter, telor sekilo, minyak goreng seliter, gula pasir sekilo, kopi sebungkus, mie goreng 5 bungkus."

"Wooo? Banyak amat kong?" mulut Yoochun sontak menganga mendengar perkataan Kong salim.

"Iye Chun, suwer ampe ngelewer deh, itupun udah termasuk dua es loli ame sepiring ketoprak lohh." Jawab Kong Salim bangga, hiraukan wajah cengo yochun.

"Wah enak banget ye Kong, bawa Cuma 10 ribu, dapetnye segunung."

"Iye sih Chun, cuman kan sayangnye sekarang Mall-Mall ame Supermarket udeh dipasang CCTV semue, hehehehe." Kekeh Kong Salim tanpa dosa.

"Yeeee Kong Salim, itu sih nyolong juge namenye!" Yoochun mendengus setelah sadar telah diperdaya oleh kakek renta tersebut.

"Hehehe, maklum Chun pan dari dulu engkong idupnye udah suseh, cari makan mesti pinter-pinter."

"Iye sih Kong…eh udahan ye Kong, mpok Ichul ma Mak aye ntar kelamaan nungguin aye, aye permisi Kong, oh iye, kalo bise warung Kong Salim dipasangin juge sisitipinye yeh, maklum Kong, kejahatan terjadi karne ade kesempatan, bise jadi warung Kong Salim jadi target pencuri juge nantinye."

"Iye..iye Chun, makasih sarannye…eh, emak lu udeh dapet calon belum?" Kong Salim sempat-sempatnya modus kepada Yoochun yang polos.

"Calon? Calon apaan Kong?" Tanya polos Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Anu, calon Bapak baru buat lu Chun, hehehe."

"Bapak baru? Kagak ade Kong."

"Nah kebetulan, bilangin aje ke emak lu nyang bohay ntu kalo aye siap sedia gantiin jadi Bapak lu ye…ihik."

"Woo? Iye deh Kong ntar aye sampein." Yoochun berlalu dengan sejuta cengo diwajahnya.

Aihhh Kong Salim mesum.

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumah Heechul Yoochun langsung menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaannya tadi, lalu kedua lelaki cantik itu-pun memulai kegiatan mereka didapur, sedang Yoochun dan Junsu bertugas mengasuh Changmin mengajaknya bermain agar balita itu tidak terus-terusan menagih minta susu emaknya. Maklum baru dari kemarin saja Changmin bisa leluasa menyusu dengan emaknya pasca kejadian yang membuat emaknya stress bukan kepalang.

Untung saja kerja sama Yoochun dan Junsu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Changmin begitu gigih, lihat saja balita tersebut selalu ingin berjalan kearah dapur mengejar dimana emaknya berada, namun YooSu dengan sigap mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berbagai mainan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Sangat melelahkan memang, namun membayangkan kelezatan kue donat buatan sang emak membuat mereka bertambah semangat menjaga sang dongsaeng yang sangat hiperaktif.

Akhirnya usaha Yoochun dan Junsu benar-benar membuahkan hasil, lihatlah sekarang, ketiga tubuh mungil anak-anak Jaejoong hasil dari kerja samanya bersama Siwon itu tergeletak tak berdaya diruang tengah rumah Heechul, ketiganya tertidur pulas setelah merasa sangat capek bermain.

Sedangkan didapur Jaejoong dan Heechul mulai terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius.

"Jadi mpok ketemu ame mantan suami aye itu pas sekolah ye?" terdengar suara Jaejoong yang cukup judes, tampak tangannya yang gemulai tengah menguleni adonan donat.

"Iye Jung, kite ketemunye pas es em pe, eh SMA kite ketemuan lagi, ya udeh gue ditembak, hubungan kite lanjut sampe kebangku kulieh." Jawab Heechul nelangsa, ia benar-benar tak mengira jika cerita cintanya bakalan serumit wajah Syafei, ketua karang taruna yang tergila-gila sama Mak Jujung.

"Trus bise kenal ame Tuan Presdir gimane mpok ceritenye?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil meremas-remas adonan donat yang belum mengembang, bohong kalau ia tidak merasa cemburu mendengar cerita perkenalan Heechul dan Siwon yang lebih dulu terjadi.

Jaejoong mengistirahatkan adonan agar raginya bekerja mengembangkan adonan itu, meletakkannya dalam sebuah baskom dan menutupnya dengan selembar serbet.

"Si Jung itu adik tingkat kami semenjak bersekolah di SMA, karena orang tua Siwon dan orang tuanya mempunyai relasi bisnis, maka Siwon-pun berteman akrab dengannya."

"Oooo." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk seraya membulatkan bibir cherrynya.

"Nah elu Jung, gimane bise ketemu ame si Kuda?" giliran Heechul sekarang yang melemparkan pertanyaan.

Jaejoong sontak menunduk malu, mengingat kali pertama ia bertemu almarhum pujaan hatinya.

"Itu…anu mpok, kite ketemu kagak sengaje kok."

"Kok bise?" Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya, mengingat Jaejoong yang menjadi orang ketiga hubungan mereka.

"A-anu…S-Siwon Hyung waktu itu minum di bar tempat aye kerja dulu, die kebanyakan minum, trus…"

"Trus Lu yang nolongin die mabok kan? abisnye lu diperkosa sampe hamil, gitu? Jadi ntu yang bikin lu berdua kudu nikah?" Heechul nyerocos tanpa berniat mendengarkan kalimat Jaejoong yang terputus karna diserobotnya, judes.

"Heechul Hyung! kebiasaan banget deh ye, kalo orang ngomong ntu ye didengerin dulu, aye emang kerja di Bar, boleh deh dibilang kerjaan aye itu hina, tapi aye masih punya harge diri Hyung, aye masih bise ngelindungi diri aye sendiri, aye ga akan semudah itu ngejual diri aye, Hyung."

Jaejoong memang terkadang memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan 'Hyung' dan terkadang dengan sebutan 'mpok' juga. Tak disadari suara halus Jaejoong meninggi dengan sendirinya mendengar tuduhan sepihak Heechul.

"M-Mianhe, mianhe Jung, a-aye ga maksud…" Heechul sontak tergagap, menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya sekaligus merasa sangat berdosa kepada Mak Jujung yang dituduhnya sebagai orang ketiga hubungannya bersama Siwon. Gantian Heechul yang cemburu buta sekarang.

Bagaimana Heechul tidak cemburu, mendengar Jaejoong yang bekerja di sebuah Bar wajar jika Heechul berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mungkin pesona seorang pekerja Bar seperti Jaejoong mampu mengalihkan cinta Siwon kepadanya.

Diam sejenak…

Jaejoong kembali meremas-remas adonan donat yang telah diistirahatkan dengan kesal, sedang Heechul terlihat meremas kertas bekas catatan belanjaan Yoochun di warung engkong Salim tadi. Kedua lelaki cantik itu tengah berperang dengan perasaan cemburu yang amat sangat didalam hati mereka, satu lelaki yang sangat mereka cintai terbukti memiliki cinta yang lain.

"Apa si Kuda pernah mengatakan cinta kepada-mu? Maaf, aku harus menanyakan ini." Dengan pandangan nelangsa, menahan nyeri didadanya Heechul bertanya kepada Jaejoong dengan bahasa negara asal mereka tanpa sedikitpun melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul yang terkesan meremehkan hubungannya bersama Siwon membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong tersenyum sinis.

"Oh tentu saja, aku telah memberinya tiga anak, bahkan sudah beribu kali dia mengatakan cinta-nya kepada-ku." Dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong berujar, seraya meninju-ninju adonan donat yang sudah mengembang.

Mata belo Heechul melotot mendengar jawaban tegas Jaejoong, timbul perasaan menyesal mengapa ia begitu bodohnya telah mempertanyakan hal tersebut yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri pada akhirnya.

Mata besar Heechul terasa memanas, ia begitu tak menyangka jika Siwon begitu mudahnya mengobral cinta selain dengan dirinya. Heechul mengakui Jaejoong memang begitu mempesona, wajar jika Siwon dapat dengan mudah jatuh kepelukannya, ditambah lagi hubungan mereka berdua yang begitu rumit pada saat itu.

Namun masih segar dalam ingatan Heechul saat Siwon berjanji dan bersumpah jika cinta Siwon kepadanya tak akan pernah berubah, namun mungkinkah Siwon mencintai keduanya dari mereka? Hanya Tuhan dan Siwon yang sudah tenang di alam sana yang mengetahuinya.

Hhhhh…

Bunyi tarikan nafas berbarengan Heechul dan Jaejoong. Kedua makhluk cantik itu merasakan kesakitan yang sama, dikhianati orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Jika Siwon masih hidup entah akan jadi apa keadaannya sekarang, tak dapat dibayangkan.

Teringat lagi akan pengkhianatan suaminya membuat Jaejoong bertambah kalap hingga meninju-ninju adonan donat didalam baskom.

BUKKK

BUKKK

BUKKK

Jaejoong terus meninju adonan yang tak berdosa itu.

"Mak…"

Junsu yang tak sengaja lewat dapur mendapati kelakuan Emak mereka yang sangat aneh menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Mak, kok adonannye ditinju-tinju? Adonannya ngeselin ye?" tanya polos pemilik suara lumba-lumba tersebut.

Jaejoong yang masih emosi tak menghiraukan keheranan Junsu, ia terus memukuli adonan donat hingga tenaganya habis ngos-ngosan.

"Hah…hahh…hahh." Bunyi nafas Jaejoong yang terengah-engah.

"Mak donatnye kapan jadinye? Udah laper nih." Kembali pertanyaan polos Junsu yang perutnya sudah semakin keroncongan.

"Iye sebentar ye sayang, nih udeh mau digoreng kok, liat adeknya sono, ntar Imin bangun kan berabeh." Beruntung Jaejoong sudah dapat menguasai emosinya.

Junsu kembali keruang tengah tempat sang adik tertidur pulas, ia duduk manis menonton acara kartun di televisi sembari menjaga Changmin.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Heechul terperangkap kedalam suasana canggung yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, meski lega telah melampiaskan emosinya masing-masing. Lihatlah kertas catatan yang menjadi pelampiasan emosinya, telah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, bahkan serbet lap tangan-pun tercabik-cabik tak berbentuk akibat luapan emosi.

Rupanya saat Jaejoong sibuk meninju-ninju adonan donat tadi, Heechul-pun sibuk mencabik-cabik kain serbetnya.

Cinta bisa membuat manusia menjadi makhluk bar-bar.

"Jung…maap ye, gue udeh nuduh lu yang nggak-nggak…"

Tanpa diduga Heechul malah meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, dengan hati tulus ia meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah tenang malah menjadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf, karena ia lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Siwon dan Heechul.

"Seharusnye aye yang minta maaf Mpok…aye kan yang ngerebut Bang Wonnie, kalo dulu aye tau Bang Wonnie udeh punye Mpok, aye ga bakalan mau diajak kawin lari kesini, ke Jakarte."

"Udeh, ga usah ngerasa bersalah gitu, lagian kan elu-nya juge udeh hamil duluan."

"Eh, kok Mpok tau kalo aye udeh ngisi duluan?" Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya, malu.

"Siwon yang nyeritain ke gue."

"Wonnie cerite? Busyet tuh laki, ember juge mulutnye." Jaejoong cemberut kesal, lantaran aibnya dibongkar oleh suami sendiri.

"Lu kebobolan Changmin aje gue tau kok." Lanjut Heechul puas, melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam.

'Aisshh…' Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, merutuki 'keemberan' suaminya.

Memang setelah mereka mendapatkan Yoochun dan Junsu, Jaejoong dan Siwon berencana tidak akan menambah momongan lagi, namun apa mau dikata rejeki datangnya memang tidak disangka, kehamilan Jaejoong yang ketiga disambut dengan suka cita oleh keluarga kecil mereka terutama Yoochun dan Junsu yang sangat ingin mendapatkan adik lagi, meski pada akhirnya beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran Changmin keluarga mereka harus kehilangan tulang punggung sang kepala keluarga, Siwon berpulang karena kecelakaan yang tidak terduga.

"Gimane, sekarang kite damai ye Jung? Gue sayang ame ketige anak-anak lu, gue udah nganggep mereka udeh kayak anak-anak gue sendiri, gue juge idup sebatang kara sama kayak elu, keluarge aye di Korea udeh lenyap semue." Heechul berujar penuh harap kepada Jaejoong yang mulai menggoreng adonan donat.

Hhhhh…

Jaejoong mendesah berat sambil terus memasukkan bulatan-bulatan adonan kedalam wajan penggorengan.

"Iye mpok, aye usaha ngelupain semue, sekarang yang mesti dipikirin ntu nasib anak-anak aye, aye mesti pegang amanat laki aye sebelum meninggal, katenye jangan pernah nyerahin anak-anak ke-keluarge die, apapun yang terjadi katenye mpok." Heechul tersenyum mendengar perkataan bijak Jaejoong, hatinya lega, selega jidat Uchun sekarang.

"Makasih ye Jung, lu emang malaikat bingits." Heechul meluapkan kebahagiaannya dengan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Tentu saja Jaejoong menjadi kelabakan dan risih.

"Aisshh mpok, jangan alay ihh…apa kate anak-anak ntar liat mpok peluk-peluk aye gini, masa jeruk minum jeruk?"

"Hehehe, maaf…aye kebawa perasaan ini." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dengan malu-malu.

Dan selesailah sesi memasak tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mak, kok bentuk donatnye aneh-aneh gini? Ade yang kayak angka delapan, huruf S, segitige, nah ini bulet tapi kagak ade bolongnye."

"Iye mak, ini malah ade yang keriting."

"Udeh lu makan aje sono! tinggal makan juga cerewet!"

Duo Yoochun dan Junsu tertunduk diam setelah protes mereka dibalas omelan pedas Heechul. Wajar saja kedua bocah tersebut heran melihat bentuk donat yang aneh, tidak simetris dan berbagai macam lagi bentuknya. Mereka tidak percaya jika itu donat buatan emak mereka yang biasanya selalu sempurna membuat kudapan bolong tengah itu.

Jika Yoochun dan Junsu mengetahui insiden dibalik pembuatan donat itu, bagaimana adonan donat yang tidak berdosa itu dibanting-banting, dilempar, dipelintir, dan dicabik-cabik oleh emak mereka yang yang tengah dilanda emosi.

That means, masih untung mereka masih bisa memakan donat hasil karya emak mereka sore itu, yang untungnya rasa dan kualitasnya masih sama lezat seperti yang biasa dibikin Jaejoong. Lihatlah Changmin, balita menggemaskan itu satu-satunya yang tidak protes akan bentuk donat yang aneh, ia memakan donat dengan semangatnya sampai kedua pipi montoknya belepotan coklat semua.

Heechul tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa kembali dekat dengan keluarga mantan kekasihnya yang sangat disayanginya.

Setelah acara makan donat kini keluarga mak Jujung dan Heechul duduk santai diruang keluarga Heechul sembari menonton kartun kesukaan anak-anak.

Jaejoong duduk sambil menyusui Changmin yang menagih 'jatah' sorenya.

"Mpok, ade yang mau aye tanyain dikit." Jaejoong memulai pembicaraannya, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu sibuk menonton, sama sekali tak menggubris suara emak mereka.

"Ye?" jawab Heechul singkat, menunggu pertanyaan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

Jaejoong melirik ketiga anaknya sebentar, melihat ketiganya tengah fokus menonton kartun kesukaan mereka Upin Ipin, Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum bibir cherry-nya mulai kembali bersuara.

"Hyung, sejauh apa hyung mengenal Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong merubah sebutannya kepada Heechul jika ia mulai menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Jung Yunho ye? Hehehe…gue kenal die semenjak sekolah, pikirin aje segimane gue kenal ntu playboy cap beruang." Heechul seenaknya menjawab dalam bahasa betawi sementara Jaejoong memakai bahasa resmi negara asal mereka.

"Playboy ye, hhhh…" desah Jaejoong, wajahnya terlihat berubah murung. Heechul memiringkan kepalanya, melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong.

"Nape lu suka die? Die kayaknye lagi mabok same lu Jung, hehehe." Ujar Heechul ceplas ceplos, tak menyadari jika wajah putih susu disebelahnya sudah berubah merah muda.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat.

"Weww, nape muke lu jadi nge-pink gitu? Eh lu suka ye sama tuh bujang kaya? Playboy kuningan? Hahahaha." Heechul yang terkejut melihat perubahan warna muka Jaejoong langsung menodong to the point, membuat Jaejoong semakin tertunduk malu.

"I-Iye sih mpok, tapi aye masih belum yakin ame perasaan die, soalnye pas aye kekantor die tempo hari, ade cewe yang ngaku-ngaku tunangan die."

"Tunangan sape?"

"Tuan Presdir mpok, trus pas kite jalan kemaren ade bencong yang kayaknye deket juge ame die, tuh bencong malah ngancem aye mpok, cemburu kayaknye."

"Bencong?" Heechul berpikir, mengingat-ingat.

"Iye mpok."

"Emang lu ape kalo bukan bencong?" canda Heechul menuai rengutan lucu bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Yaela mpok, pake becanda lagi, buruan mikir…"

"Choi Hyoje, aye tau."

"Nah ntu Mpok tau." Jaejoong mendadak ekcited, mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap indah seperti lampu penjor kala 17 agustus jaman kapan deh.

"Lu mau tau?"

"Iye Mpok, ceritain." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan semangat.

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau bingits?"

"Yaela Hyuuuung! Alaynya disimpen dulu dong, aye udeh semangat gini…ntar aye ngambek lagi ye?"

"Ani! Iye iye gue cerite sekarang, hehehehe." Heechul terlihat gentar tatkala Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan jurus ngambek andalannya, masih terbayang nasib ketiga bocah malang yang bakalan tak terurus jika emaknya tengah ngambek.

Hmmm…

Suasana mendadak lengang, Jaejoong mulai memasang wajah serius guna mendengarkan cerita Heechul dengan seksama.

"Umm, aduh…gimane ye, ga enak sih ngomongnye, hehehe." Heechul mulai bertingkah lagi, kali ini sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Jaejoong mulai mencium ketidak beresan disini.

Hhhhhhh…

Hembusan nafas panjang lelaki cantik mirip barbie itu.

"Rupanya mereka memang ada hubungan khusus kan." Jaejoong berkata datar, mencoba menebak dari kejanggalan sikap Heechul.

"Tuh lu juge tau."

Jaejoong diam, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkanya.

"Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat, Yunho memiliki tunangan, dan juga teman dekat wanita diklubnya, dan teman dekat ah bukan mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA di Korea dulu.

Wow…Jaejoong sedikit terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Heechul, memaksa menelan ludahnya yang terasa tidak enak.

"A-aku tidak kaget Hyung." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya, meski ada nada getir.

Heechul menyadari perubahan air muka Jaejoong menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong kedalam genggamannya.

"Tapi perlakuannya kepadamu benar-benar berbeda, aku tak pernah melihatnya selembut itu kepada siapapun yang dekat dengannya, tidak dengan Boa, Ahra, Minah, tidak juga dengan Hyoje."

'…'

"Aku merasa, Jung Yunho telah menemukan pelabuhannya." Heechul berbahasa Korea dengan sangat serius, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun wajah cegengesan yang seperti biasanya.

"Ta-tapi Hyung, aku…"

"Percayalah, Jung Yunho tidak sejelek yang kau bayangkan, dia tegas dan bertanggung jawab, fakta yang aku tahu, selama ini ia sama sekali tidak menyukai anak kecil, aku hampir tak percaya melihatnya bercanda dengan anak-anakmu, apalagi ia terlihat senang menggendong Changmin."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mendengar deretan nama teman dekat Yunho saja perasaannya begitu pesimis, apalah artinya ia yang seorang janda miskin beranak tiga jika dibandingkan nama-nama yang disebutkan Heechul tadi.

"Oalah Mpok! Aye lupa jam kerja aye nih." Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya, baru menyadari hari sudah semakin sore hampir mendekati jam 5, jam pegawai pulang kerja adalah waktu terbaik Jaejoong untuk mengamen.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang sudah terkulai tak berdaya akibat kekenyangan menghisap dadanya sedari tadi, sedikit bingung Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan balita montok tersebut.

"Lu ngajakin Changmin?" Tanya Heechul melihat Jaejoong yang bingung.

"Ya gimane lagi Mpok, kepakse."

"Tinggalin ame gue aje, lagi tidur juga, ga baek anak dibawa sering-sering kekota, debuan…sini." Heechul mengambil tubuh Changmin lalu membawa masuk bocah itu menidurkannya dikamar.

"Tapi Mpok..."

"Ah lu tenang aje, ntar gue sumpelin tetek gue aje."

"Tapi…"

"Udeeh lu pergi sonoo! Huss!"

Heechul mengusir Jaejoong dengan tidak ber-prikebencongan.

.

.

_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon nareul_  
><em> ureobeorige mandeunikka<em>  
><em> Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal<em>  
><em> su eoptge mandeuneun geol<em>  
><em> Niga bogosipeul ttaemada neon ireoke<em>  
><em> muneojyeobeorigo manikka<em>  
><em> Amuri ijeuryeogo aereul sseodo ijeul su<em>  
><em> eoptge hanikka<em>

"Yahhh ga seru banget lagunya, biasenye kan Mak Jujung nyanyi lagu dangdut, ini mah kagak ngerti kite."

"Iye nih Mak Jujung, lame kagak nimbul eh pas nimbul lagunye ga asyik, dangdut dong!"

"Emak kagak muncul kagak ngurang bohaynye yeh, tumben sendiri Mak? Aye mau gantiin si Imin kalo Emak kagak keberatan, ihik..."

"Busyet, lu ngarep banget gantiin Imin yeh! jelas keberatan, badan lu segede kingkong!"

"Wahahaha."

Jaejoong menyanyi dibawah terik matahari, menghiraukan teriakan protes yang bersahut-sahutan dari beberapa pedagang pinggir, mereka tidak terima jika ia menyanyikan lagu dari negara asalnya.

Mood Jaejoong untuk bernyanyi dangdut memang belum seperti sedia kala, maklum baru beberapa hari Jaejoong sembuh dari luka hatinya, tentu saja Jaejoong akan kesusahan untuk bernyanyi sambil berjoged ditengah suasana hatinya itu.

"Mak Jujung, tumben kok kagak nyanyi dangdut? suara emak kagak kalah dari Iyet Bustami loh." celetuk Rohim seorang pedagang asongan kenalan Jaejoong sesaat setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan lagu ost. winter sonata yang sangat terkenal. namun sayang lagu tersebut tak berarti apa-apa jika dibawa ke perempatan lampu merah tempat biasa Jaejoong mangkal.

"Aye lagi kagak mood nyanyi dangdut Bang Rohim." Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya, wajah putihnya mulai kemerahan karena panas sinar matahari sore yang lumayan cerah.

"Yah mak, orang sini mah kagak kenal yang namenye mut-mutan, taunye nyanyi dangdut baru laku.

"Oh gitu ye Bang, iye nih, aye baru dapet dikit nih." Jaejoong menatap lesu wadah uang tipsnya, masih sangat minim.

"Iye, makanye Mak, nyanyi dangdut gih!" Abang asongan yang bernama Rohim itu memberi semangat kepada Jaejoong agar mau menyanyikan lagu dangdut seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Bang..."

"Udeh, Mak ga usah joged deh kalo males, biar aye yang joged, kasian ntar Emak mau beli susu Imin kan." Rohim makin gigih merayu Jaejoong untuk bernyanyi dangdut.

"Tapi Imin kan kagak nyusu kotak Bang, Imin nyusu alami." Jaejoong tersipu menjawab ucapan Rohim.

"Ya udeh, pokoknye nyanyi dangdut, nyok..."

Rohim menggandeng tangan mulus Jaejoong yang hanya pasrah saja, sialnya aksinya itu tertangkap oleh sepasang mata rubah nun disana yang tengah duduk dibangku belakang mobil mewahnya saat terjebak macetnya lampu merah.

_Abang pilih yang mana perawan atau janda_  
><em> Perawan memang menawan, janda lebih menggoda<em>  
><em> Abang pilih yang mana perawan atau janda<em>  
><em> Perawan memang cantik, janda lebih menarik<em>

_ Kalau abang pilih perawan _  
><em> Masih muda masih segelan<em>  
><em> Belum disentuh orang<em>  
><em> belum berpengalaman<em>

_ Kalau abang pilih janda_  
><em> Sudah pasti lebih dewasa<em>  
><em> Sudah bermain cinta<em>  
><em> Banyak pengalamannya<em>

"Nah gitu dong, dari tadi kek, asyik nih lagunye."

"Rohim lu minggir, bikin burem pemandangan aje, awas gue mau motoin Mak Jujung!"

"Aihh Mak Jujung udah lame ngilang dateng-dateng nyanyiin nih lagu, nape Mak? udeh bise mup on yeh? ame gue aje ye ye yehh."

"Mak tambah lagu dong, abis ini nyanyiin siksa kubur yeh."

"Eh lu mau nambah aje, kasih duit yang banyak dong, enak aje maen nambah-nambah ngasih kagak!"

"Busyet nih produk Korea, kinclong banget dah, lewat bini dirumah."

"Mak Jujung cocok banget lagunye! Jande lebih bohayy."

Begitulah keajaiban yang terjadi jika Mak Jujung sudah bernyanyi dangdut, bahkan para pengguna jalan yang lain maupun pengendara kendaraan bermotor-pun akan kesusahan melihat penampilan Jaejoong dari dekat karena sudah dikerubungi oleh para abang-abang pedangan kaki lima yang berebutan pingin dekat-dekat janda bohay itu karena menurut mereka tubuh Mak Jujung sangatlah wangi, bau bunga kasturi. Itu kata mereka.

Sementara Jaejoong yang asyik bernyanyi tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya, ia benar-benar tak menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini membuat seseorang bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya yang untungnya tengah terjebak macet lampu merah menuju ketempatnya sekarang yang tengah bernyanyi dikerubuti penggemar-penggemarnya.

_Kalau abang pilih perawan _  
><em> Masih muda masih segelan<em>  
><em> Belum disentuh orang<em>  
><em> belum berpengalaman<em>

_ Kalau abang pilih janda_  
><em> Sudah pasti lebih dewasa<em>  
><em> Sudah bermain cinta<em>  
><em> Banyak pe...<em>

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Yunh...ho? wae gurae?" bibir cherry itu melongo, tak menyangka mendapati sosok tinggi besar ditempatnya bekerja, disaat yang sangat memalukan seperti ini.

"AHHH, kenape berenti Mak? lanjut lagi dong, kite tambahin sawerannye yeh."

Sorakan kecewa dari mulut pedagang kaki lima yang tidak rela Jaejoong menghentikan begitu saja nyanyiannya, mereka terlihat heran dengan kedatangan makhluk tinggi besar lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya yang terdengar berbahasa asing.

"Kau mengamen lagi?" Orang itu yang ternyata Yunho sang Presdir ganteng langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong yang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka melongo lantaran tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakannya.

"N-ne...kami harus melanjutkan hidup kami, kalau tidak begini mau makan apa ka..."

"Kajja, aku antar pulang."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Tuan Presdir sudah main tarik pergelangan tangannya menuju mobil mewahnya yang terjebak macet tadi, sedikit panik karena posisi mobilnya sudah berada persis dibarisan kedua dari lampu merah artinya sebentar lagi sang supir akan melaju meninggalkan mereka.

Yunho semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya tergesa menuju mobil yang dikendari Hangeng sang supir. Tentu saja tindakan yang dilakukan Yunho tersebut menuai kemarahan para abang-abang yang tengah asyik menikmati senandung merdu suara Mak Jujung bernyanyi dangdut.

"Eh lu sape! main tarik-tarik seenaknye, ganggu orang aje lu!" Basuki yang berbada paling besar maju menantang Yunho untuk mengehentikan aksinya.

"Maaf kami buru-buru." Yunho hanya menjawab singkat berusaha membawa Jaejoong dari kerumunan.

"Yah lu sape emangnye main bawa-bawa Mak Jujung aje!" salah seorang lagi tak terima berusaha menghalangi jalan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong janda cantik itu hanya diam tak bersuara sedikitpun, ia merasakan aura kelam dari seorang jung yunho saat ini.

"Saya calon suaminya, masalah?" Yunho berkata tegas menatap wajah abang-abang itu satu, meski dibalik kacamatanya para pedagang kaki lima itu merasakan aura yang tajam dan kuat dari lelaki asing tersebut.

"Calon suami? eh..oh, anu...ya udeh bawa gih calon bininye, hehehe..."

Yunho masih sempat memamerkan seringai tipisnya sebelum kembali menarik Jaejoong dengan cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

"Tepat sekali Boss." Hangeng terkekeh setelah Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Cepat jalan, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi lalu lintas disini." Yunho masih memasang wajah kelamnya, menuai gelengan kepala dari sang supir.

Hangeng melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lumayan, sementara sosok cantik yang berada persis disebelah sang Boss terus diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, hatinya begitu gusar saat melihat keluar jendela matahari mulai menghilang, pikirannya-pun otomatis tertuju kepada tiga orang anaknya yang dititipkannya ke Heechul, bagaimana jika Changmin terbangun dan mencari dirinya hendak menyusu.

Jaejoong begitu kalut berusaha mengabaikan ketakutannya.

"Yunho-yah, ini bukan jalan kekampungku, aku khawatir dengan anak-anakku." dengan suara bergetar Jaejoong memaksa membuka mulutnya. demi Tuhan, melihat raut dingin nan arogan itu saja mampu membuat nafasnya berhenti.

Namun apa yang diperolah Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya? wajah dingin itu hanya menoleh menatapnya tajam, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun membuat Jaejoong bertambah gusar dan mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan dirinya jika tengah cemas.

Kini Jaejoong berusaha menahan airmatanya, ia sungguh tak tahu apa salahnya, mengapa wajah lelaki disebelahnya seperti hendak membunuh orang saja? Jaejoong semakin gelisah dan gelisah saat melihat tujuan mereka saat ini adalah kawasan pusat perkantoran Jakarta, tempat Jung Plaza berada.

"Tu-Tuan to-tolong turunin aye disini, aye mesti pulang...bang supir, berenti gih, turunin aye disini aje." kali ini suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat memelas, wajah putihnya semakin pucat, bayangkan, terperangkap disebuah mobil dan tidak tahu hendak dibawa kemana.

"Ikut kekantorku dulu, setelahnya kuantar pulang." akhirya suara dingin itu keluar juga.

Jaejoong begitu heran, biasanya Yunho selalu bersikap hangat kepadanya. Dan pikiran Jaejoong mulai kemana-mana, apakah ia akan disekap kemudian dibunuh oleh sang Presdir? atau dia akan diperkosa terlebih dahulu baru kemudian dimasukkan kardus dan dibuang? atau Yunho akan memasukkannya kedalam karung dan melemparkannya kelaut lepas untuk menghilangkan jejak.

"TIDAK!"

"Mwo?"

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi, airmatanya mulai berjatuhan, ia sangat takut, takut sekali.

Sementara mobil tersebut sudah berada tepat dipintu gerbang Jung Plaza, tentu saja kelakuan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba histeris itu menuai keheranan Yunho dan Hangeng didalam mobil.

"Aku mohon, turunkan aku Yunho, hiks...aku ingin bertemu anak-anakku, huuuu." Jaejoong meraung menangis tersedu-sedu seolah dia benar-benar hendak dibunuh oleh kedua lelaki tampan itu.

"Han gege, kunci semua pintunya, katakan padanya aku hanya akan menandatangani beberapa berkas lalu turun kembali mengantarkannya pulang bertemu anak-anaknya."

Setelah meyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho bergegas turun dan tidak lupa menutup kembali mobilnya, sementara Jaejoong hanya terbengong mendengar hanya Yunho.

'Ahh hanya menandatangani beberapa berkas ya? bukan mengambil karung atau pisau, atau pistol untuk membunuhnya?'

Mak Jujung lebay ahh...

Aduh malunya.

Jaejoong memperlambat tangisannya secara perlahan karena malu.

"Tenanglah, Tuan tidak akan menyakiti anda, dia bersikap begitu sepertinya karena cemburu." Hangeng memulai percakapan bersama lelaki cantik itu berbahasa negara mereka.

"Cemburu?" Jaejoong menyeka airmata dan ingusnya yang keluar sedikit.

"Ne, Tuan tadi melihat Jaejoong shi dipegang tangannya saat diperempatan lampu merah tadi."

"Aishhh." Jaejoong menggumam.

"Jaejoong shi, sejujurnya baru kali ini saya melihat Boss saya cemburu dan semarah itu." Ucap supir tampan itu kemudian.

Tangis Jaejoong sudah berhenti saat pintu bagian depan mobil terbuka, rupanya Yunho sudah menyelasaikan pekerjaannya.

'Ck cepat sekali.' batin Jaejoong.

"Han gege, keluarlah aku akan menyetir sendiri, kau beristirahatlah dulu." Hangeng bergegas keluar dari posisinya dengan digantikan Yunho, Presdir tampan itu rupanya sudah berganti baju santai namun tidak menghilangkan kesan maskulinnya membuat Mak Jujung cengo akan ketampanannya.

"Kau tidak mau berpindah kebangku depan bersamaku? orang-orang akan menyangka aku supirmu jika begini posisi duduk kita." Jaejoong memberengut, menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa mengerucutkan bibir imutnya, tentu saja membuat sang presdir hanya dapat meremas gagang setirnya, maksud hati ingin merasakan rasa bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong terus memberengut tanpa ada niat berpindah tempat duduk, sementara Hangeng dengan sabarnya membukakan pintu penumpang depan menunggunya berpindah.

Yunho mendesah, bibir hatinya tersenyum geli melihat wajah merengut Jaejoong, kalau begini siapa yang menyangka jika sicantik ini sudah memiliki tiga anak, wajah lucunya menutupi kenyataan itu.

"Baiklah, Han Gege kau boleh menutup pintunya." kedua lelaki itu saling tersenyum seolah mengerti satu sama lain, sebelum melajukan mobilnya Yunho sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tan Hangeng yang menunjukkan kepalan tangannya memberi semangat kepada Bossnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih adakah disini yang merindukan saya?

I miss you all...

review cintaa

.

.

Follow my

FB. MANOSHINKI

IG. PEYA_MANO

note

Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah add FB saya dan belum mendapat konfirmasi sampai detik ini. Ini semua disebabkan karena banyaknya akun faker yang membuat saya trauma, jadi saya mohon bagi yang memiliki akun FB bukan faker ya, harap diinbox saya agar mendapat konfirmnya. mohon maaf sekali lagi atas ketidaknyamanan bagi teman-teman semua yang ingin berteman dengan saya di FB.

Mohon maaf juga atas keterbatasan saya sebagai penulis yang tidak bisa update secepatnya, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, seperti kata Jaejoong, saya bahagia jika masih ada yang mau berada bersama saya sampai detik ini.

Thank a million

**~MBJ~**


End file.
